Forgotten Love
by Momo Da Homo
Summary: What happens when you meet someone, fall in-love, and then they die...or did they? I guess having the person you love being your old foe's little sister doesn't help much either, huh? SSOC, sex in later chapters
1. Quiet friend

**"Forgotten Love"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only own this fic idea and the oc, Cecelia Potter, James' little sis...and the oc, Renee Gauner...**

**Summary: What happens when you meet someone, fall in-love, and then they die...or did they? I guess having the person you love being your old foe's little sister doesn't help much either, huh?**

**Ch.1 Quiet friend**

Snape was upside down, _AGAIN_, and his underpants were on display for the entire castle to view, he could see the crowd circling him, cheering and laughing.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James smirked then wickedly grinned when he heard the cheers of approval.

Snape wanted nothing more than to die right then and there, but then he caught sight of a first year Ravenclaw that had been glaring at James Potter all year long, so far. The girl got up from her spot in the corner of the quad and started towards James faster than he'd ever seen someone move, her flat hair swished about her face, making it look messier than it was. She pushed up on the bridge of her thick, cat-eye frame glasses and pointed her wand at James "Stop!" she said simply, everyone gasped, whether it was because she was telling the '_almighty-James Potter_' to stop, or because of the fact that it was the first time anyone had heard a peep from her.

James turned and glared at her "Cece, go _away_!", Snape looked at her closely, she was shielding her sight from seeing him, or more than likely, shielding herself from seeing him in his underpants. She was only a first year, now, but Snape now remembered who she was, Cecelia Potter, James Potter's little sister, _'What's she doing, trying to help me?'_. She shook her head "_No_, I'm telling you to stop it or...or else I'll..._I'll tell mum_!" she stammered, obviously thinking of this last minute and not at all sounding the least bit threatening.

Many of the students started to howl with laughter at her words, hell, Snape would've laughed of it weren't for the fact that he was upside down, nearly exposed and now starting to feel dizzy from the blood rushing to his head. While the crowd laughed, James glared at the little girl and hissed at Sirius, who was also laughing "It _isn't_ funny, she'll tell mum I did this to _her_!". Sirius stopped his laughter and frowned at the girl now "Cece! Don't be like that!" Black pleaded but Cece just shook her head "Try it and see what happens...I _dare_ you...".

Snape was really dizzy now but prayed that they wouldn't try it, much to his luck he found himself falling to the ground while James grunted a "Whatever, let's go, guys". Getting himself situated, making sure his robes were fully covering himself, Snape made to leave but James and Sirius had one last trick up their sleeves. Sirius shot a spell to cause Snape's robes to fly up again while James hexed Cece into looking, but infortunately the hex was too strong and practically punched the girl instead.

"_Shit!_" James gasped, Sirius and Peter grabbed his and Remus' arms, "Run!", they hollared as they scrambled away.

Snape fixed his robes, _AGAIN_, and was so sick of hearing the snickering, he made to bolt back to his room and stay there for as long as he could get away with. But he stopped himself and watched the first year Ravenclaw feel around the grass for her glasses, while many students walked right by without bothering to help her, not even looking to see if they were about to step on her specs. Sighing deeply, Snape quickly walked over and picked them up and held them in front of her, but of course, she didn't see him and continued to feel around the grass, muttering under her breath.

Snape finally took a step forward and placed the glasses on her hand and waited for her to respond and take them, "Thank-" she put them on "Y...". She stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before turning bright red and dashing away, tripping over her feet slightly while doing so. Snape stood there confused _'What was that about?'_ his mind answered him _'Well, she did just see you in your underpants...she's a first year, what do you expect?'._

He decided to follow her, ask her _why_ she helped him, _why_ she was blushing, _why_ her and her brother didn't like each other..._'Isn't that just normal sibling rivalry?_' his mind answered again, _'Shut up!'_.

She was quite fast, but his legs were longer and knew better than to tangle within themselves, the sound of her gasping and landing with a_ 'thud'_ on the floor let Snape know he'd caught up with her. She was getting back up when Snape reached out and grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him, she jumped slightly and stared up at him with wide, dark blue eyes.

Snape stared at her for a few seconds, waiting to see if she would say anything but it seems she went back to her old quiet ways, "Why did you do that?" Snape decided to ask. She just stared at him, the hint of pink creeping back into her cheeks as she tried not to look at him directly, "_Well_, why?" Snape asked again. Cecelia found the floor very interesting at that moment, Snape looked down where her eyes wandered and noticed that her 'crash landing' had caused her knee to flower open.

"_Shit_, look at your knee!" Snape now knew why she was just standing there, she was trying to hide the pain in her knee, _'One peep and she'll most likely burst into tears'_. Snape quickly turned around and crouched "Let me bring you to the hospital wing", he stayed like that for a few seconds, she wasn't moving to climb his back. Turning around, he saw she let her head hang down, her hair fell in front of her face and the faint sound of whimpering was heard, to confirm his thoughts, a few drops fell from behind her curtain of hair and landed on the ground...she was crying now...

_'Great...now all I need is for her brother or someone to show up and think I made her cry...'_ Snape stood there awkwardly "Do you _not_ want to go to the hospital wing?". Cecelia shook her head, never lifting her head up, Snape shifted from one foot to the other "Do you want me to leave you?" he asked, trying to be helpful _'Yeah, leave an injured girl...real helpful'_. She nodded, sniffling while doing so, Snape just backed up slowly, eyeing her carefully to see if leaving her is alright or not _'Strong girl for not breaking down into a fit with an injury like that...'_.

He was just about to turn the corner when Cecelia's mouth opened "I...", Snape paused his actions and waited for her to finish speaking. "I...did that...because...it was wrong...what he did..." her voice showed no sign of being in pain,_ 'So she didn't like her brother picking on me, huh?'_ Snape raised an eyebrow. Cecelia nodded to herself "Yep...that...and I..." she looked up and gave a weak smile "I like getting him into trouble..." she lowered her head again, but Snape had already seen the fact her eyes were red and watery.

She grabbed at the wall and tried to walk in the direction of the hospital wing but she nearly fell down, Snape rolled his eyes and walked back over "Ok, _now_, can I help you to the hospital wing?". She looked up at him and blinked then clung onto his arm to help her walk, Snape had meant for him to carry her but she seemed to have too much pride to allow that. On their way to the hospital wing, Cecelia wouldn't look at Snape, in fact she was looking in the exact opposite direction as him, making him feel rather uncomfortable.

"Ahem..." Snape cleared his throat, at the pace they were walking, it would take a while to get to the hospital wing_ 'She should've just let me carry her'_. She jumped slightly and winced at the pain in her knee but didn't look at him, Snape glanced at her from the corner of his eye "Why are you blushing?" he honestly didn't want to know the answer. She bit her bottom lip and finally looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but only strangled gasps of breath escaped, making her blush even more. Snape was about to give up on trying to converse with her until she stopped and clutched at her knee, Snape stopped as well and waited for her.

"I didn't look..." she whispered, Snape's face grew hotter _'I knew it...the damned underpants!'_, she tried to walk again but silently hissed in pain. Snape sucked in a deep breath and walked in front of her and crouched again "We'll get there faster if you just get on my back" his words came out a little harsher than he meant. After a seconds hesitation she climbed on his back, he carefully hooked his hands under her knees and started walking again, she was light enough for him to carry her with ease.

Her head gently rested on his shoulder as he walked, "I'm suprised..." she murmured suddenly, Snape stiffened, afraid of what she was about to say. "No one...ever talks to me..." she finished lamely, _'Aa, so that's why you're so quiet'_ Snape thought "What about your brother?" he cringed at the thought of James Potter. He felt her shrugg "He's got his friends...", Snape started wondering if he could get any blackmail info on James "Is he a...bad brother, to you?". A few minutes of silence fell over them, _'Damn...I screwed up!'_ Snape mentally smacked himself, "No..." her answer was delayed "He's just...too cool for me, I guess..." she sighed, Snape remained silent for the rest of the walk.

Snape lets his eyes flutter open _'What made me remember that, now?'_ he shrugged _'Well, whatever it was, it doesn't matter now'_. He needed to get ready to help Harry Potter, the-boy-who-finally-killed-the-dark-lord, find a decent flat in, of all places, _muggle_ London. Perhaps it's the fact that Harry looks so much like James, especially now that he was nearing adulthood, that he remembered his first encounter with Cecelia Potter. Quiet, shy, innocent, caring, Cecelia Potter...he hadn't thought about her in years, or maybe that was a lie..."Too bad they never did find her body...although, I don't think I'd like them to find her body...I like thinking she's still alive somewhere...".

**Like it? Think it's dumb? Please, review and let me know! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Flatmate

**Here's the next chapter, thank you to anyone who read and a very big thanks to anyone who reviewed! I really appreciate reviews...hint hint, lol**

**Ch.2 Flat-mate**

Hermione and Ron were on a _'special'_ cruise together, most likely for Ron to _'pop-the-question'_, meaning they couldn't help Harry look for a flat. Most of Harry's other friends were busy celebrating their graduation from Hogwarts, making them unable to assist Harry as well. Remus was busy with Tonks, they had started going out together soon after the war ended, they seemed to enjoy each others company and make each other happy, but alas...they, too, were unable to help Harry out.

Which left Snape, being the youngest elder left, he didn't want Moody, McGonogall or Dumbledore to help him out, plus he didn't feel they'd know what to look for. Snape and Harry got along alright, they weren't the best of friends, but they could tolerate each others company long enough to have a decent conversation and go house-hunting. Plus, Snape seemed to know muggle London somewhat, true, it was the last place Harry expected the man to know anything of, but here they were...wandering around...looking through house-mate ad's.

"This one has an ocean view...but, of course, that makes the rent ridiculous..." Snape murmured from behind a paper then took a sip of the coffee he ordered from the cafe him and Harry were seated at. Harry was looking through another ad paper, all he kept seeing were the outragous prices for renting "I don't want an expensive place..." Harry murmured back then took a sip of his own coffee. Snape nodded idly while he continued looking through the ad's, after they were done with their coffee's and narrowed their searches down to five different flats, they went in search of these locations to see if they were decent.

"Of course they all **_sucked_**!" Harry punched the air and startled a few people nearby, Snape continued walking while Harry did a dance of frustration. "Calm down, Potter. I'm sure you'll find a decent place to live in before the summer's over. This was only day one and we only looked within the London area. Tomorrow we'll try up near Cambridge" Snape said calmly, making Harry stop his little tantrum and nodd. "Right...tomorrow..." Harry stood there, bopping on his heels, causing the older man to look over with a raised brow "Aren't you going back to Lupin's now?" Snape asked.

Harry laughed nervously "And walk in on _that_ again? Nope!", raising both brows now and nodding in understanding, Snape sighed and looked around "So, do these muggles still do their festivals or something?". Harry raised an eyebrow now "Festivals?", the answer was never made as the sounds of several people screaming and a dog barking caught Harry and Snape's attention.

"Move _out_ of the _way_!" screamed a woman in roller-blades holding the leash of a rather large husky dog, her free hand waved people away like she was directing traffic. Harry jumped out of the way, Snape, however, thought that holding his arm out to stop her would help...which it would have, if only after he stopped her, she let go of the dog and the dog didn't find that moment the perfect time to make a U-turn. The leash tangled their legs together and sent them both crashing to the ground, the woman underneath Snape, face first, still holding the leash.

Harry rushed over and tried to hold back laughter, but he was also concerned that one of them might've been hurt "Are you both alright?". The woman started to laugh as Snape slowly got up and disentangled himself from the leash then helped the woman up, she simply looked at her dog "Dart, _honestly_! I'm not as young as I used to be!". She certainly didn't look all that old, she may have been around Snape's age, possibly younger seeing as her dark hair had streaks of blue and purple running through it, her bright blue eyes sparkled with humor as she _'scolded'_ her dog.

Harry bent dog and pat the dog "You say his name's Dart? Hello, Dart", the dog gave a happy bark and wagged it's tail, the woman looked over at Snape now. "I am _so_ sorry about him, he get's a little excited when we go out on walks" she was still laughing, Snape brushed himself off "Don't worry, I've been through worse...your knee...". She looked at him in confusion, Harry looked over an saw what he was talking about, "Your knee, miss" Harry pointed, she looked down and sighed "Damnit...", she'd busted her knee in the fall. Harry felt it was only right to assist her home, Snape seemed to agree and let her hold onto his shoulder while he walked, _'wheeling'_ her home while Harry walked her dog, who seemed to calm down a bit now.

"I'm Renee, by the way...Renee Gauner, _ow_!" she winced and brought her knee up, Snape slowed his pace for her then introduced himself "Severus Snape...do you do this often?". Harry quickly introduced himself so Renee could get to Snape's question, "Do what?" she asked, Harry snickered "Wear roller-blades when you walk your dog", she snickered now "No, not often...probably shouldn't do it at all, huh?". Snape shook his head, but Harry caught a faint look of amusement displaying on his face, "What about you? Do you save ladies being pulled on high-speed dog walks often?" Renee laughed.

They conversed the entire walk, Renee had them laughing the whole time, "Yeah, I'm a professional dog walker, _can't you tell_?", actually she revealed herself to be an artist, which explained her smock type outfit and paint spattered jeans. She lived somewhere near Bedford, which is close to where Harry would be searching tomorrow "Renee, would you happen to know if there are any flats for sale or rent around here?". Renee thought for a moment "Why? Need to move out of you parents place because you can't stand their rules? Need your _freedom_?" she laughed, meaning it all humorously. Harry frowned "Actually, I'm moving out of my Aunt and Uncle's house...my parents are dead...", Renee bit her lip "Oops, sorry...um, hmm...wait! Actually, I'm in a bit of need for a room-mate!".

Harry's head perked up, "That is, if you don't mind a twenty two...three...twenty nine, thirty...three and that's as high as I'll go, woman with a dog living with you" Renee snickered. Snape smirked at her joke to hide her age but didn't say anything, Harry smiled "Yeah, I don't mind! I almost moved in with a thirty seven year old man and a dog would've been part of the deal anyways" Harry laughed, Snape smirked at this too, knowing Harry was talking about Sirius, and yes, a dog would've been part of the deal there too. "Great, so when can you move in?" Renee asked, "Umm, when I turn eighteen in july, is that ok?" Harry asked timidly, Renee thought for a moment "How bad do you want to leave your Aunt and Uncle's place?".

Harry stared at her for a minute "_Real_ damn bad...why?", Renee smiled "Well, then why don't you move in now, and we'll deal with the messy paperwork after your birthday, how does that sound?". Harry was shocked, this lady was too generous "Alright! Wait...is there a catch?", Renee laughed but winced again at her knee, Snape pulled her arm over his shoulders "Try to keep your knee up, I'll walk fast enough to _'roll'_ you along". She nodded then turned to look at Harry "No catches...well, I mean...I might ask you to help me with a project or something, but you don't have to if you don't want to". Harry raised an eyebrow "Project? Like what? Your work?", Just then a girls voice called out "_Aunt Renee_! Should I even _ask_ what this is about?" a teen girl with short dark hair came storming over.

Renee laughed nervously "Oh, you know me, Camron, picking up strangers and bringing them home", the teen girl, Camron, rolled her eyes and offered to take Dart from Harry. "This is my niece, Camron. Camron, these two are the offical rescuers of dog related accidents, Harry and Severus" Renee laughed as she dropped herself from Snape's shoulders onto the steps outside a rather large flat so she could take her roller-blades off. Camron shook her head then politely shook both male's hands "So, she lured you all the way out here, huh? She didn't offer you candy did she?", Renee snapped her fingers "Damn, I _knew_ I forgot something! Quick! Grab the mallets!" both female's laughed, soon followed by the male's after they were sure they were joking.

"New house-mate? Well, I hope I didn't just scare you off, did I?" Camron asked Harry, they were invited in for some dinner after their long walk to the house, that and so Harry could check it out before fully agreeing to move in. "I've dealt with worse...trust me" Harry gave a sideways glance to Snape who smirked and nodded, Renee came limping into the room, having freshly bandaged her knee "So, getting along still? No killings or injuries, besides my own?". Camron smiled "No, Aunt Renee...I didn't know you needed a room-mate, business not doing too well?", Renee sighed "I wouldn't put it that way...I'm just having a slight creative block, that's all".

Camron looked over at Snape "Do you have a more _dependable_ job?", this earned her a light smack on the arm and a "_Hey_!" from Renee, Camron just laughed it off. Snape cleared his throat "I guess you could say that...I'm a teacher", "What school?" Camron moved her chair closer to the table they were sitting at, Snape and Harry gave each other a nervous glance. "Same school I graduated from...in fact, he was my teacher there" Harry blurted, Renee eyed them carefully then leaned closer and smiled "Hey, you two look familiar...did your school do any plays this year?". It was Snape's turn to try and save himself and Harry, "I think so, why?", Renee slammed her fist on the table "I _knew _it! I painted the scenery for that school...what play was it? The Tempest, right?".

Harry and Snape were silent for a second before nodding quickly "Yes, yes it was!" they said together, "Clifton High School, right?" Renee started to get up and head towards the kitchen. "Wow, you went to Clifton? And you work there? I hear it's a very nice school" Camron gushed, Harry felt bad about lying and Snape seemed uncomfortable about it as well, "What about you? What school do you go to?" Harry asked Camron to change the subject.

Dinner was good, Renee gave Harry the house number so he could call the day he was going to move in, which was most likely tomorrow and Snape offered to help out. "Alright, that'll be good, considering I'm pretty useless now" she pointed at her knee, "I feel bad now..." Camron snickered, her voice sounding just as it had before when her and Renee were joking around "Think we should give them the _antidote_ now, just in case they don't make it here in time?". Renee mussed up Camron's hair "_Nah_, do that and they'll miss out on the fun convulsions!" she laughed then turned back to Harry and Snape "Alright, well, see you both tomorrow!". "Careful with your knee, Miss Gauner!" Harry called back, Renee '_puh_'ed and shook a hand dismissively "Just call me Renee!", "Alright, then be careful with your knee, Renee!".

Snape escorted Harry back to Remus', and Floo'ed to his own home, deep in thought_ 'She reminded me of Cecelia, somewhat...'_. He shook his head_ 'But Cecelia would never talk so freely or act so childish...so...so...Sirius-like...besides, she didn't have glasses, and Cecelia was blinder than a bat'_. He got himself ready for bed, since he agreed to help Harry move in early in the morning _'And if all the Potter's were killed, how would Cecelia have a niece? What did she say her last name was? Gauner? Renee Gauner...Renee Gauner...Ren-why am I repeating her name?'_. Snape climbed into his bed and turned off the lights, settled himself _'Alright, so she's not quiet, not shy, doubt she's innocent, she seems caring enough but she's not Cecelia, she's Renee Gauner...Renee Gauner...'_, "Damnit!".

**Hahaha, y'know when you have someone in your mind and you keep saying their name in your head? Yeah, that's what that last bit is about...so, like it? Hate it? Please, review!**


	3. Memory lane

**Thank you for your reviews! I can't say it enough times how much I appreciate them...now, onto the next chapter!**

**Ch.3 Memory lane**

Walking down the hallways, Snape would sometimes see Cecelia...tripping, falling, running into walls and people..."You're very accident prone, you know that?" he said to her in the library one day. They would meet there often, sure that James and his friends wouldn't be there, "You really think so?" Cecelia asked innocently, looking at him with her wide, blue eyes.

It was around the end of his fifth year, her first year, that Snape was asked an awkward question, "Are we..._friends_?" again, her wide, curious eyes stared up at him. "Umm..." Snape thought for a moment _'Are we? We do talk often...we don't seem to hate each other...'_ he nodded slowly "I guess so...why?". Cecelia stood there just blinking at him for a minute before smiling "Do you...like...festivals?", _'Festivals? What's this about now?'_ "_Why_?" he asked skeptically, eyeing her to see if she had some wicked plan in mind. _'Then again, she doesn't seem the type to do something bad..'_ Snape watched her shift from one foot to the other, "Well...there's this festival...in muggle London...it's...all summer long...I usually go...alone...but..." she seemed hesitant to continue what she was saying.

"In _muggle_ London?" Snape asked in a bit of disgust, anywhere muggle wasn't one of his favorite places to be, but the second he said that, she looked crestfallen. "Nevermind...I've gone...by myself, before...well, then...have a nice summer" she turned to leave but Snape quickly but gentley grabbed her arm "No wait!" he didn't mean to shout, she turned back to him with those same wide eyes. "If you _want_ me to go with you...I'll go..." he wasn't quite sure why he agreed, _'She looked so sad...plus, I can't just let this little girl wander around muggle London alone! I'm suprised her parents let her walk around there alone!'._

"Really? you will?" her face brightened for a second before falling back into a shy, lip biting stare "We can...meet...at the Leaky Cauldron...if that's ok?". Snape smiled slightly to assure her "I guess that's ok...what day?", Cecelia brought her hand to her lips and murmured "Everyday?" a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Snape blinked back at her "You_ really_ want to spend _everyday_ with_ me_ this summer?" he couldn't fathom why she would, Cecelia looked down now, not answering. "That's..." Snape started _'I hope she doesn't think I don't want to spend the summer with her...wait, why do I want to? Aa, yes, better to spend it with her than at my house'_, "That's fine with me...everyday, like you said...meet up in the Leaky Cauldron".

Cecelia looked up and nodded, pushed some of her hair behind her ears and ran off after hearing her brother call out for her so they could get to the train together. Snape shook his head and laughed to himself _'She just wants to hang out this summer, no big deal. I could use an escape from my house'_ he gathered his belongings and headed to leave to the train station.

The first day of summer arrived and Snape found himself sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting _'She never did say when to meet up...I'd owl her, but last thing I need is for that asshole, brother of her's to read it!'_. He waited for about thirty minutes, _'She's not coming...I should've known...who'd honestly want to spend time with me?'_ he stood up feeling a bit angry, but more-so rejected, when the doors to the pub/inn opened and in walked Cecelia. She looked around nervously before spotting him and making a bee-line towards him "You're here..." she looked suprised, Snape stared at her for a moment "_I'm_ the one more suprised that _you_ showed up".

She just blinked at him in confusion "But I always go to the festival...", Snape shook his head then motioned for her to lead the way since he didn't know muggle London all too well. Cecelia dragged him all over the place, they tried muggle candy, most of which Cecelia had already tried in previous summers. She still didn't talk much, but she made sure to stay close to Snape, clinging to his arm every now and then when the streets got too crowded. Every now and then she would smile, Snape found himself smiling as well, he hadn't expected to have any fun but Cecelia really knew how to find the good entertainment. Musicians at almost every corner, art displays, jewlery stands, games of all sorts in which you could win prizes, Snape caught Cecelia eyeing a hair pin and wished he'd transfered some of his money into muggle money.

At one end of a street, people were dancing to all sorts of music, Snape noticed the look of awe in Cecelia's eyes and offered to dance with her. Hesitantly she accepted, and then Snape knew why she was hesitant "You're not a very good dancer, are you?" he snickered. She was more-so trying to move her feet to keep up with him, Snape stopped her "Do you want me to teach you? It's actually quite easy". Cecelia stared at him for a second then nodded slowly and looked down at her feet, Snape had to keep moving her head back up while he taught her, but after a while she got the hang of it.

That summer was the most fun Snape had had in a long time, Cecelia showed him not only London, but other parts of muggle England as well. "We can do this again next summer!", Snape was suprised at Cecelia's abruptness, she quickly went back to biting her lip nervously. "Alright...if you think you'll _want_ to next year..." Snape had his doubts that she'd stay friends with him for long, but she smiled and nodded before leaving to go home "See you at Hogwarts!".

"Moving day!" Harry cheered as he finished grabbing his last box of stuff, he only had two boxes and his trunk from school, Snape was sitting at Remus', waiting to leave. "Would you like us to help you as well? I'd really like to meet your house-mate" Remus walked in with Tonks clinging to his arm, nodding her head enthusiastically "Yes, what type of person are they?". Harry snickered "Well, she's quite a character, I must say...reminds me of Sirius, sort of", Remus' eyes flickered sorrow for a moment but he smiled "Sirius? Really?". Snape cleared his throat "We should be off then, you told her in the morning, didn't you?", Harry nodded "Right, _oh wait_! I need to get to a phone first, I said I'd call when I was on my way over...".

They'd borrowed a car and drove to the nearest payphone so Harry could call, "Oh, ok, I'll leave the front door unlocked for you then" Renee said from the other line. So they drove and found the place easily, Harry dragged his trunk, Snape and Remus took a box each and Tonks held Hedwig in her cage. Harry knocked lightly then remebered she'd be leaving the door unlocked for him, he turned the knob and stepped inside "Renee? Umm, just letting you know I'm here now...". The others followed in behind, Tonks was just about to shut the front door when the sound of galloping and barking startled them, next came the thundering of a few pairs of feet running.

"_Dart_! Get _back_ here!" came an unfamiliar woman's voice, Dart turned a corner and started galloping towards the group by the front door, the dog covered in soapy bubbles. Camron and a woman, both soaking wet, then turned the corner "_Don't let him escape_!" they called out, Tonks quickly shut the front door then turned back to stare at the massive husky charging towards them. Renee came hobbling around the corner, also soaking wet, her and the other females chasing the dog were slip-sliding around the hallway calling for the dog. Harry crouched down to try and stop the dog but Dart leapt and landed on Remus who flew back into Tonks and Snape.

Harry turned to help them but just at that moment, Camron and the other woman lost their footing and went sliding across the floor towards him. It all ended with everyone, except Renee, tangled up on the floor, now covered in soapy bubbles from the dog, Renee burst out laughing "Hahaha! Welcome to your new home, Harry! I see you brought guests". Camron and the other woman pulled Dart off the group and helped the others up, Harry smiled slightly "Yes, this is Remus Lupin...", Remus and Renee shook hands. Renee eyed him "You look familiar too", Remus raised an eyebrow "I don't think we've met before...", Harry bit his lip "Well, he did teach at my school, maybe you saw him there when you painted the scenery for the play?".

After finishing introductions, Renee introduced the woman there to be Laina, Camron's mother, Renee's sister, the three of them excused themselves to finish bathing Dart and to change. Harry and Snape took that time to explain their little lie about the school and whatnot, Remus and Tonks nodded in understanding and agreed to play along.

"Well, you didn't bring much...but don't worry, I have a bed and dresser in your room for you..._now,_ if I could only find a lamp..." Renee pondered, rubbing her chin "If I were a lamp...where would I be?". Laina snorted "If you were a lamp, I'd say you're missing your bulb", Renee laughed and stuck her tounge out and got up "Coffee, anyone?", Laina sighed and stood up "_Sit down_! I took the day off of work so I could _help you out today_, so_ sit_ down and give your knee a_ rest_!". Renee rolled her eyes but obeyed "It's not like it's broken", Laina rolled her eyes now and prepared a mug for everyone.

Looking at Renee, Camron and Laina, you could see somewhat of a resemblance, the dark hair, fit bodies, they all had a sense of humor, and the all seemed to accept and like Harry and the others. They brought his trunk and boxes into his new room, it was quite large, but also quite sparse, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get plenty of new knick-knacks to personalize your room, here" Renee smiled. She then looked down in suprise when Hedwig hooted,"An owl?", Snape raised an eyebrow "You just now noticed it?", "Don't question her...Renee's oblivious to almost everything" Laina snickered. Harry explained how Hedwig was a gift, Renee didn't have a problem with the bird "Just be careful with it around Dart, I don't know how he'll react to it".

"_Wow_! Wicked awesome special effects!" Camron exclaimed from the hallway, everyone rushed out to see what the comotion was about. Apparently, Harry's photo album fell opened in the hallway and Camron just happened to be walking by with Tonks, Tonks stood there with a look of terror as the muggle girl stared in awe at the moving pictures. Remus, Snape and Harry went wide eyed and quiet, Laina looked down at the album "Wow, those are pretty impressive...I should sell stuff like that at work, make a bundle, I'd think...". "So, who are these people?" Camron pointed at all the pictures, a slight wave of relief came over the witch and wizards in that hallway, seeing as how their new muggle friends didn't find anything odd about an album of moving photo's.

Remus had to help Harry point out who was who, since there were pictures of family members Harry didn't know about, "Who's she?" Camron pointed to the next woman in the picture. Snape glanced down and the name tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself "Cecelia...", luckily Remus had said her name at the same time "She was your father's younger sister, your Aunt". Renee limped over and looked down "She's not the Aunt you were living with before, is she?", Harry shook his head "No, I've never met this Aunt...although, my father's entire side of the family is dead, so...". Renee nodded sadly, remembering what Harry had said about his parents, Laina and Camron frowned "Sorry to hear that", Snape eyed Renee as her eyes wandered around the album.

"Y'know, her case file is still open?" Tonks blurted, "Case file?" Camron asked, Harry raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?". "Well, unlike the rest of the Potter's, Cecelia's body was never found...some assume that you-know-who had her, but..." Tonks looked over at Snape who shook his head "No, he didn't have her". Renee, Laina and Camron all exchanged a confused glance then held their hands up "Not our business!", they put the album away and ventured to the living room to chat some more, become better aquainted.

The day was ending and Remus and Tonks were getting _'sleepy'_, "We'll be off then...keep in touch, Harry", "Of course!" Harry gave them a hug good-bye, everyone else said good-bye and good-night as well. "I need to get home as well, are you staying here still, Cam?" Laina asked her daughter, "If it's alright with Aunt Renee" Camron said slyly as she slide herself closer to Renee and started nuzzling her like a kitten. Renee smirked and rolled her eyes "_Oh_, I _guess_ you can stay...Oh! Severus, how are you getting home?", Snape sat there _'Apparate after leaving your pressence'_ he mentally told himself, "I can just walk". "_Nonsense_, I'll drive you home, where do you live?" Laina stood up, Snape shook his head "No, no, really...I'd prefer to walk...", it took about twenty minutes for Snape to convince Laina to let him just walk.

Laina was gone and Snape was now getting up so he could leave, himself, when he felt a hand gentley tough his shoulder. He turned his head to see Renee smiling at him "You sure you don't want to borrow my roller-blades and Dart?", Snape couldn't help but chuckle a little "No, thank you, I prefer my knees the way they are". Renee, however, was not easy to convince, it was finally agreed upon that she'd at least walk him to the train station, since she needed to take Dart on a walk anyways. Harry and Camron came along to make sure Renee wouldn't have to walk back alone and to make sure she didn't get into anymore accidents with Dart.

"You're welcome to come by anytime, you know...same goes for your other friends" Renee smiled as she bid good-night to Snape, Harry and Camron said their good-byes as well. When they were out of sight, Snape ventured off to somewhere secluded so he could just apparate home, he got himself ready for bed and layed down, but just as he was about to fall asleep he found himself laughing. He now had a mental image of himself trying to use the roller-blades while Dart dragged him across town, _'She is quite the character, that Renee is...'._

**So? Good? Bad? Review? Please? Thank you for reading!**


	4. Get along

**Thank you to my reviewers, huggles and kiss-noise to all of you! Here is the next chapter...duh...hope you like it!**

**Ch.4 Get along**

Snape's sixth year, Cecelia's second, they returned to their old ritual of meeting in the library, over the christmas vacation, Cecelia even wrote to Snape to say "_Happy Christmas_". When Snape returned from christmas vacation, he had a gift for the younger girl, her eyes widened and a small smile appeared, it was a hair pin, similar to the one she had been eyeing at the summer festival.

That summer, they met up again, Snape exchanged some of his money into muggle money_ 'Just in case we get hungry...not like I'll be buying her gifts or anything...'_ Snape argued to himself. Some of the days they went to the festival, but Cecelia was feeling more adventurous and wanted to explore more of muggle England. Snape sighed and let himself be dragged all around, although he couldn't really complain, he was enjoying their time together.

"Look...it's so...pretty..." Cecelia gasped in awe, the sun was setting and they were at a cliff edge, the sky was all shades of pink, purple and orange. They sat down and watached until the sun was completely swallowed by the ocean and the night sky settled in, a dark blue/black, shimmering with many stars. "We should probably head back now..." Snape stood up, no reply or sound was heard from beside him, he looked down to see Cecelia had fallen asleep. Bending down, he heard her steady breathing as she layed on her back, her head to one side and one arm draped across her stomache, the other arm place carelessly to her side, slightly bent.

He couldn't help himself as his hand reached out and gentley pushed some hair away from her face, she stirred slightly, making him jump back, but she stayed asleep. Snape ended up carrying her most of they way back to the Leaky Cauldron, she woke up part way there and started walking with him. Snape was suprised, he hadn't really thought that she'd still consider being friends with him by this summer and yet they still were. After many other days of wandering around, looking at shops, trying different foods, summer was ending again and they'd have to go back to meeting in secret.

"James...doesn't know..." Cecelia blinked up at Snape, _'Of course...don't want anyone to know you're friends with **Snivellus**, not suprised though...'_ Snape thought bitterly. Cecelia tilted her head, watching the expression on the older boys face "I...don't want...him to...bother you...us..." she finished quietly, looking down at the floor. Snape blinked at her now _'Don't want him to bother me? Oh, of course...your his little sister, if he were to find out...'_ Snape nodded "That's alright, I understand". Cecelia looked back up, uncertainty written on her face, Snape placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't worry about it, I don't mind at all..._really_" he emphasized to assure her.

Snape had found himself thinking about her on almost a daily basis, he couldn't figure out what it was about her that just seemed to keep her on his mind. Her rare, shy smiles _'I've never seen her smile other than when she's with me...probably because I'm her only friend...I mean, hell, I've smiled around her before, and only around her'_. The way she talks _'It's like she's never talked before, her voice is so quiet...whispery, even...her sentences are fragmented...sometimes it's annoying but, I guess I'm just getting used to it'_. Her eyes _'Like a child, well, she is a child, but...innocent...they're always so wide and questioning...dark blue, like the sky when night is settling in'_. "What's gotten into me?" Snape questioned himself then looked across the Great Hall to Cecelia, sitting quietly by herself at the Ravenclaw table, he shook his head _'We're just friends...just friends'_.

Harry woke up to the blaring of music from the kitchen, he rolled out of bed and tugged on a pair of pants and walked out to see what was going on. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Renee and Camron cook up some breakfast while dancing around and singing along with the songs, using a wooden spoon and a spatula as microphones. He started to laugh, causing both girls to turn around, Camron's face turned pink as she went back to cooking the bacon, Renee, however, danced over towards him with a metal wisk held out to him "Join us!".

Harry didn't know the songs too well but enjoyed himself, Camron joined back in but stayed a little more low profile than when Harry had first walked in. Renee was just having a blast, she had a pretty good singing voice but she seemed to like screwing up on purpose, making her voice go deep or screechy. Almost every morning was like that, Harry had asked why it was and Renee replied "I find it easier to wake up when good music is playing...that and I think it makes the day start off nicely", Harry had to agree, he did feel better waking up here than back at the Dursley's or even Hogwarts.

Harry had settled in just fine, he had free range around the house and Remus, Tonks and Snape visited often, Camron and him would go out roller-blading every now and then, Renee always had a wonderful meal cooked. "It's almost like Ron's house..." Harry smiled, "Who's Ron?" Camron looked over but had to look in front of her again as her and Harry were roller-blading uphill. "Ron's my best friend from school..." Harry explained "Do you think your Aunt would let him and my other friend Hermione come over some time this summer?" he asked, hoping the answer was _'Yes'_. Camron shrugged "I don't see why not...Aunt Renee never has a problem with company" she jumped up to avoid a crack in the road and landed again "Besides, I wanna meet your friends too". She smiled and sighed "_Wow_, people from _Clifton High_, hanging out at _my_ Aunt's place", Harry forced a smile on his face as he mentally scolded himself for lying _'But I can't let them know I'm a wizard...'_ he reasoned.

When Harry and Camron got back to the house, they heard Renee and someone else chatting and laughing in the kitchen, the two teens exchanged a questioning glance before entering the kitchen. "I half considered naming Dart, PIMA, when I first got him" Renee laughed and ran a hand through her hair, the person she was talking to asked "Why PIMA?", Harry raised and eyebrow "Snape?". Camron giggled and walked into the kitchen "PIMA means **P**ain **I**n **M**y **A**ss", Harry snickered himself and walked in behind her, Snape chuckled and said "Oh" then cleared his throat to hide his laughter and smile. Renee calmed down her own laughter and looked at the two teens "When did you two get back?", "Just now...is Severus staying for dinner?" Camron glanced over at the clock, it was five thirty in the evening.

Snape shook his head "I wouldn't want to impose...", "No, really, it's alright...I usually make enough for a whole family to eat, you can stay if you'd like" Renee smiled warmly, Snape couldn't refuse. Renee went to work in the kicthen, putting her apron on and grabbing the cutting board and some cutlery, she started chopping and dicing different vegetables and some meat. Her hands were quick but she never cut herself, each cut was even and straight, she would grab handfuls of spices and lightly sprinkle them over everything. "This is my famous dish..." Renee snickered over her shoulder, "Oh? What is it?" Snape asked, watching in an almost mezmorized state at her skills, Renee shrugged "I don't know, I haven't named this dish yet" her light laughter filled the kitchen.

Harry enjoyed watching Renee cook, every time he saw her cook it amazed him, but tonight he was watching Snape watch Renee cook. "What do you teach at Clifton?" Camron broke Snape from his staring, he quickly glanced at Harry who racked his brain and stammered "Chemistry!". Everyone turned back to watch Renee as she bustled about the kitchen, trying to do ten things at once, "Do you need help?" Harry asked, Camron snickered "Of course she needs help, _mental_ help!". Renee tossed a piece of lettuce at her niece and laughed "I _could_ use some, if you don't mind...", Harry went to stand up but Snape motioned for him to sit back down and walked over to Renee himself, rolling up his sleeves. Renee smiled at the black haired man "Thank you, Severus", Snape smiled back but remained quiet, Camron and Harry exchanged a glance and grinned.

The entire time they were preparing the food, Harry and Camron would notice that whenever their arms bumped into each other or they had to reach across to get something the two adults would laugh nervously or quickly look away with shy expressions. "This is quite amusing" Camron whispered to Harry, "Yeah, I mean...aren't _we_ the teenagers? Aren't _we_ supposed to be the one's acting like _that_?" he looked over and blushed seeing Camron was right next to his face, she quickly jumped back with her own blush.

Dinner was quite delicious, whatever it was, while cleaning up Renee looked over at Harry "When's your birthday again?", Harry was confused by the question. "July thirty-first, why? I'll have the money to pay for rent, trust me!", everyone looked over at Renee in curiousity, the woman simply smiled "I'm not worried about that right now, although it's good to hear...no, what I'm thinking is we should have a party or something, invite yours friends over who haven't seen your new place yet".

Harry was filled with joy then "_Really_? You wouldn't mind me having my friends over? And a _party_? An _actual_ birthday party for _me_?", Renee and Camron chuckled at his enthusiasm. "What? Don't tell me you've _never_ had a birthday party before!" Renee looked at him in concern even though she was still laughing a little. "Oh! We should go to the festival this year! Before it ends!" Camron bounced up and down, Renee nodded "Yes, the festival is always nice...does that sound good to you, Harry?". He nodded with a wide grin on his face "Yes! I just need to contact my friends to have them meet us..." he started to dash from the room but skidded to a halt "Sir, you're invited as well" he then left to owl Ron and Hermione.

Snape was walked to the train station by Renee and Camron, Dart too, after he left to '_get on the train_', Renee and Camron headed back home. "_So_...Aunt Renee..." Camron couldn't hide her smirk, Renee eyed her niece catiously "Yes, Cam?", the younger girl tried to act non-chalant but it wasn't working "That Severus is a really nice guy, huh? Helped you cook and clean up...even came by to see you...". Renee laughed "He didn't come by to see _me_, he came by to check on Harry", "Oh really?" Camron place her hands on her hips "What time did he show up at the house, then?". Renee thought for a moment "About two or two thirty...wait, what're you getting at?", Camron held her hands up "Nothing! Nothing...just think it's slightly odd for someone to wait _three hours_ for someone...why didn't he just _call_ to see if Harry was there?".

Renee opened her mouth to respond but couldn't think of an answer, which only made Camron grin wider "_Ha_! And you and him were _flirting_! Don't deny it!". Renee looked taken aback "I was not _flirting_!", "Yes you were!" Cam argued in a sing-song voice, Renee mocked an insulted pose "Honey, I _don't_ flirt...although...". Cam grinned as she watched her Aunt go into a dreamy state "_Although...?_" she egged her on, Renee shook her head then mockingly narrowed her eyes at her niece "You're as bad as your mother when it comes to trying to set me up with guys, you know that?". Camron giggled and put on her best angel face "_Whatever_ are you talking about?", Renee just rolled her eyes and motioned for them to hurry on home.

**Ok, so...this is the part where I beg and plead for you guys to review so...here goes...PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I LOVE REVIEWS! I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Ahem...how was that? Ya gonna review? splendid, my job's done for now...until next time!**


	5. Ratfink

**Thank you again to my reviewers! Here's the next chapter! Yay! This chapter has three views on the same event...very interesting to know :nodds: enjoy!**

**Ch.5 Ratfink**

Remus had just recived a letter from Harry when Tonks entered the room and looked over his shoulder to the letter, "Oh! The summer festival? I _love_ the summer festival, you ever gone?". Remus barely nodded, he was deep in thought about what had happened one time he had gone to the summer festival, it was the summer after his graduation from Hogwarts.

Lily had gone to James' house one day during the summer, they were both dating by then, and Peter had asked her about the festival in muggle London. "Oh, it's actually quite fun! Why? Do you want to go?" she asked, Peter couldn't hide his enthusiasm as he nodded his head and jumped up, ready to leave. James held Lily's hand as they both would whisper in each other's ears and giggle, Sirius and Remus looked around at all the muggle items in curiousity, while Peter seemed to be searching for something in particular, although he never said what it was.

It started to get late and they were heading back, Peter seemed dissappointed by this as he stormed ahead of us, but he suddenly stopped and waited then signaled for us to hurry towards him. That's when we saw Snape grab a frightened looking Cecelia and press his lips to hers, James flew over there faster than he ever moved during a Quidditch game. He grabbed Snape by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him square in the jaw, Cecelia squeaked and went to move but James gentley tossed her towards Lily, Peter and Remus while Sirius stormed forward to help James out.

"You **_bastard_**!" James screamed, the others were trying to calm Cecelia down, she was panicky and kept trying to say something but couldn't manage to speak. Sirius and James picked up a struggling Snape by the shirt collar and shook him violently, "What the **_hell_** were you _doing_ to my little sister?" James' voice echoed in the narrow, empty street we were on. Snape suddenly narrowed his eyes and spat "What would I want with some stupid little _kid_?", he then seemed to go into shock of what he said and slowly looked over at Cecelia. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pushed her way out of Lily and Peter's grip and ran of, they both dashed after her where as I gave Snape one last glance before running off to help find Cecelia.

When James and Sirius caught up to us, they had told about how they beat him until he was near unconcious, Cecelia locked herself in her room for almost the rest of summer, crying. James managed to get in there and calm her down, he stayed by her side the rest of the summer, rubbing her back, smoothing her hair, telling her "I wont let that happen to you _ever _again". He became the best brother after that, Cecelia eventually started talking to everyone, but never spoke of that day ever again, but one thing has been bothering Remus, ever since that day...

_'Snape, a sexual predator? Something just doesn't add up...'_ Remus was still reminiscing when Snape arrived, "Should I tell him you two will be going?" Snape's voice broke his thoughts. Tonks shrugged "I figured we'd just owl him back", Snape fidgeted for a minute "I don't think having an owl show up at breakfast with a letter attached to it is a good idea, if you know what I mean...". Tonks raised an eyebrow then smirked "You just want an excuse to go over there, _don't you_?", Snape blanched and backed away "_Excuse_? I'm just trying to make things_ easier_ on everyone!" he defended. Tonks playfully grinned "Well, then in that case, Remus and I can go tell him ourselves, right honey? Remus?" she poked her werewolf boyfriend, who had been staring at Snape as if trying to analize something.

"What? Oh, yes, right...go ourselves..." Remus shook his head, trying to regain his focus, Tonks pouted and wrapped her arms around him "What's wrong?". Remus thought for a moment then looked up at Snape "I've been wondering...what exactly happened that one summer, after graduation". Snape eyed him for a minute before frowning "What? You and your friends seemed to think you knew what was going on, why ask me?". Remus frowned now "I'm serious...I...I don't think we saw the whole picture..." he knew it was a _'duh'_ thing to say, especially after seeing the look on Snape's face after he'd said it. Tonks raised an eyebrow "What's this about? What're we talking about, now?", Snape sighed and sat down "Believe me or not, it doesn't make a difference, but...this is what happened..."

It was the middle of the summer now, Snape and Cecelia had been meeting up together everyday, like the last two summers, but things were getting awkward between them, especially since Snape came to the realization _'I think I'm in love with her...'_. They both couldn't look each other in the eye without blushing or laughing nervously, but they tried to play it off with casual conversation, until one day when Snape was walking Cecelia towards the Leaky Cauldron to go home. A little bit down the road, she slipped her hand into his, Snape glance over at her but she was looking down, she looked up and opened her mouth to say something but struggled with the words. Snape made sure they continued walking, knowing that she'll eventually say whatever it is she was trying to, when he felt a tug on his arm bring him down and Cecelia went on her tip-toes, pressing her lips against his.

He was frozen, too in shock to move, let alone blink, she pulled away and stared up at him, Snape could only stand there blinking _'Oh...my...god...she just kissed me...'_. Cecelia started to step away, her eyes widening with horror, her face completely pink with embarrassment, she turned and started to run away from him, snapping him to his senses. He darted off after her and when he caught up he turned her around and now kissed her, it was what he'd been wanting to do since he'd first realized he'd fallen for her, but he was then torn from her and punched.

While Sirius and James berated him, he could see Cecelia struggling to say something, he knew she had a hard time trying to speak, especially when she was nervous, or scared. "What the _**hell**_ were you _doing_ to my little sister?" James yelled at him, he narrowed his eyes at his old school foe and heard the worst words he could ever say spill out of his mouth "What would I want with some stupid little _kid_?". _'No!'_ he thought _'That's not what I meant to say!'_, but it was too late as he locked eyes with Cecelia, tears running down her cheeks just before she bolted down the road, Lily, Peter and Remus running after her. James and Sirius showed no mercy and used no magic, Snape layed there, not bothering to struggle _'I deserve this beating...I didn't mean what I said...I'm so sorry Cecelia...I love you...'_.

Remus nodded sadly, Tonks wipe a tear from her eye "That is so sad...Remus, why'd you guys _do_ that?", Remus' head snapped up "One,_ I_ didn't do anything, and two...we only saw him grab and kiss her...it _did_ look like an attack...". Snape stared off at the wall, sorrow etched in his face, Remus raised an eyebrow suddenly "You were in _love_ with Cecelia?", this snapped Severus back to reality, he hadn't meant to say that. "Is that where she was going ever summer? Were you two _together_?" Remus' curiuosity had been piqued, Snape fidgeted, trying to think of what to say to possibly cover it up. "I...I don't know if this helps any, but...I'm sorry...about what happened..." Remus finished lamely, knowing that this would either anger Snape more or do absolutely nothing, but Snape nodded "Like I said, Lupin, it doesn't matter anymore...Cecelia's dead...".

"But they never found her body!" Tonks piped in, trying to be helpful, but both men shook their heads, "If Cecelia were alive, she would've shown herself..." Remus sighed. An awkward silence fell over the room before Snape stood up suddenly "_So_, you two will be telling Harry yourselves? _Or_ shall_ I_ deliver the messege?", Tonks was about to say something but Remus smiled "You go ahead, for us". Snape nodded and tried to hide the smile on his face, although to Tonks and Remus it was almost as if he jumped up and kicked his heels together hollaring "Woohoo!", "My, my...I _do_ believe Severus Snape has found love again" Tonks smirked.

Snape whipped his head in her direction and tried to look taken aback "What the _devil_ are you _talking_ about?", Remus smiled and nodded his head "Face it, you're a sucker for brown eyes...". Snape snorted "Her eyes are _blue_", Remus and Tonks burst into a fot of giggles "You just proved our point!", Snape thought about it _'What? Damn them!'_ he turned and left the house as quick as possible.

Peter sat in Azkaban, thinking, remembering _'She was **mine**! **No way** I was going to let her fall for** you**, Snape! Thought no one was near when you two talked in the library, **huh**?'_. He let his eyes dart about the cell, the new and _'improved'_ Azkaban would make it far too diffcult for him to escape like Sirius had done a few years ago, he was no longer able to use his animagus form _'**They** took it **away **from me...'_. He felt quite lucky with how that one summer went, after hearing Cecelia and Snape talk in the library about meeting up again for the summer, he felt a surge of jealousy course through him. _'Those smiles, those laughs...**I** should be the one causing those! Not **Snivellus**! **Never**!** I **__will make **sure** that you two are **never** together **again**!'_ he had thought back then, that was when he thought of what to do.

He was at James' house when Lily came over "Lily, do muggles do anything special in the summer time? Like have festivals or some sort of parties?", they all fell for it. The entire time they wandered around, he was searching for any sign of the two, but he was having no such luck that day, no sign of Snape or _'My Cecelia'_. Everyone suggested they head back home, making Peter very disgruntled _'Doubt I could convince them to come back...'_ he stormed ahead of them_** 'Where the hell are they?'**_, and that's when he saw them. He saw_ 'his'_ Cecelia pull Snape down to kiss her, he wanted nothing more than to puke, he felt sick _'Wait!' _he saw he take off from him and him go after her, he quickly turned and signalled for the others. They all got there just in time to see Snape grab and kiss_ 'his'_ Cecelia,_ 'Oh, and how perfect how she looks scared...**I** should be the one kissing her, **not** that greasey, big nosed...**yes**! Punch him **harder **next time James!'_.

He, Lily and Remus were holding onto Cecelia, Cecelia's mouth opened and closed a few times _'No! You can't say anything! That will ruin it all!'_ and then Snape said it..."What would I want with some stupid little _kid_?"...**_'Yes!'_** he looked down to see Cecelia was crying now, she then broke free of their grasp and took off, he and Lily took off after her _'It may have taken tears, but **I** will be the one that makes you smile again!'_.

He tilted his head back and laughed "I may have never gotten you, Cecelia...but neither did _**he**_...", several people in their cells stared at him awkwardly. The new Azkaban guards came in to interrogate Peter, they entered his cell and pour the veritaserum down his throat and begin questioning. The cell across from Peter's, a pair of ice-blue eyes stared in disgust at what the formerrat was saying, then in a mix of confusion and curiousity at the next set of questions and answers.

The man with the ice-blue eyes raised an eyebrow and scowled when a guard came to his cell, it was his release day, he was not to use a wand or any form of magic, which he had no problem with, he was a changed man. "Mr.Malfoy...you _**do**_ know that if you are caught using magic of **_any _**form before you are permitted to again, you will suffer a fate **_worse_** than the dementors kiss?" asked the guard, Lucius nodded "I will be stripped of all magic, leaving me like a squib...near muggle". He was led out, the blonde man strained himself to listen to more of the interrogation, he was stopped at a large desk, the man behind it handed a piece of paper with his parole...part of it being Muggle Interaction.

**Ohohohoho! Lucius Malfoy's parole is Muggle Interaction, y'know, kinda like Community Service? Muahahaha! Is it really gonna be that bad? Who's his Parole Officer gonna be? Who knows? I know! Review and soon you'll know! That's right, I make you review so I can update...so please, review :smiles sweetly:**


	6. Secret keepers

**Thank you, thank you...Reviews! Glorious reviews! Anywho, blah blah blah, here's the next chapter, any confusions just email me, ok? Enjoy!**

**Ch.6 Secret keepers**

Snape arrived at Renee's...err..._Harry's_ new place of living and was greeted by Camron and Dart, Dart barked happily and ran circles around them as they entered the kitchen where Harry was making lunch. "What brings you by,_ hmm_?" Camron raised her eyebrows, Snape turned to Harry "Lupin and Tonks wanted me to tell you they'll come for the party", Harry turned around with an amused expression "_Oh?_ Why didn't _they_ tell me _themselves_?". Snape cleared his throat "_They_ were busy...so, I see you're cooking, where's Renee?", Camron and Harry exchanged a glance before Camron answered "She's in the _shower_...", Harry had to hold back a snort at how she said it.

"She was _covered_ in paint and just _had_ to go clean off..." Camron rambled on in a somewhat idle manner, Harry was choking back his laughter at the blush on Snape's face. "You talkin' shit about me, Cam?" Renee walked in, towel drying her hair, clad only in a thigh-length bathrobe, she stopped and laughed nervously when she spotted Snape standing in the kitchen as well. Snape turned around, so as to not look at her and mumbled "Sorry for intruding, I had news to tell Harry", Renee stood there in a momentary shock before replying "I...should go put some clothes on...excuse me". She nearly ran to her room, Dart chasing her the entire way barking happily, Harry and Camron couldn't help themselves as they burst into a fit a giggles, Snape slumped down at one of the chairs mumbling "Could I have some coffee?".

While rumaging through her wardrobe, Renee found the hospital braclet from her accident that she doesn't remember "Mom and dad said I was driving and my car ran off the road...". She grabbed a tank-top and threw it on "But I only remember the hospital...nothing before that..." she then grabbed a pair of loose cargo pants and slipped them on. The scratching and whimpering from outside her door tore her from her self conversation as she opened the door to let Dart in, he jumped around and nuzzled her legs. "What do you think, Dart?" Renee bent down and scratched behind his ears "Think I'll ever remember?", Dart gave an affirmative bark, making Renee smile "Me too".

"_Before_ you leave Mr.Malfoy, you need a parole guard...we don't _normally_ do this, but we will give you the choice of two..." the man behind the desk stated. Lucius nodded for him to continue and in a sort of _'Thanks'_, "You can have either Mr.Arthur Weasly, or Miss Nymphadora Tonks..." the man read from a piece of parchment on his desk. Lucius thought for a moment "I wouldn't want to bother Arthur any more, what with him having such a full family...I'll take Miss Tonks, thank you", the man nodded "Wait here one moment, then". Lucius waited and looked around, he was one of the first Death-eaters to be freed so early, but he coopperated with them, he was honest with them and he was indeed a changed man, "You just _had_ to pick me, eh?" came the amused voice of one Nymphadora Tonks.

"Now that I'm dressed, can I get you anything? Coffee?" Renee entered the kitchen, Harry turned around "Already got him a cup and I made one for you too", she nodded in _'Thanks'_ and sat down at the table. "Oh, Renee!" Harry called from over his shoulder "I was wondering if we could do the party and the festival two different nights...I was just thinking, there's not going to be enough time on my actual birthday for everyone to come over and do both". Renee nodded and took a sip from her cup "I don't see why not...when do you want to do what, that way I know when to make your cake", Harry's eyes widened, this was all too much "You'd really make me a cake?". Renee laughed "Unless there's a store-brand one you'd prefer", Harry shook his head "No thank you, I'd much rather have one you make, I can trust it'll be good...even with the arsenic" he winked, causing Renee and Camron to crack up declairing "He's one of us!".

"You say he was_ resisting_ the veritaserum?" Tonks eyed Lucius carefully, Remus blinked in disbelief "How?", Lucius shrugged "He wasn't giving straight answers, but some useful information, none-the-less". "Like what?" Remus edged closer, the three of them were at Remus', Lucius had to stay with his parole guard until further notice, the blonde man laced his fingers together "Like, James and Lily always had two secret keepers". Remus nodded "Sirius then Peter...", Lucius shook his head "No, no...they had two secret keepers...at _all_ times...", Tonks raised an eyebrow "You mean that when Sirius was a secret keeper, somebody else was_ too_...and then when Peter became one...". "That one other person was still the _second_ secret keeper" Lucius finshed, Remus' jaw dropped "I never_ knew_ about this!", "Neither did Sirius" Lucius shrugged "Peter knew about it somehow though...".

"Wait a minute, did he say_ who_ the other secret keeper was?" Remus stood up and started making himself busy with preparing drinks for everyone, he felt fidgety. "No..." Lucius shook his head "But I have a feeling on who the other one was..._Cecelia_ was mentioned...", "Cecelia Potter? The missing one?" Tonks blanched. "Yes...he said something about holding her in his arms that night..." Lucius shuddered "But...how else was she to know where they were? Unless...", "Unless she was a secret keeper as well..." Remus and Tonks' voice were near whispers. "I'm not sure of anything else though, I was pulled from my cell before I heard anything more...but I _can_ tell you one thing, Cecelia wasn't a follwer of the Dark Lord, so that's ruled out of her where-abouts" Lucius shrugged.

Remus handed everyone a drink, they all sat there sipping in silence before Tonks spoke up "So...you didn't hear if he killed her or anything?". Lucius shook his head "Sorry...but I do have my fears on the matter...just how he said that..._'I held her in my arms one last time that night'_...disgusting", Remus and Tonks nodded in agreement and shuddered slightly themselves. "Oh, not to go so far off topic, but I see your parole states for you to have _Muggle Interaction_" Tonks reread the parchment, Lucius raised an eyebrow "Yes, _and_?", a smile quirked at Tonks' lips "We're going to the summer festival soon, plenty of muggles there, _eh_?".

"Have you heard from everyone else you invited yet?" Renee asked Harry as he served cheese-steak sandwiches, he was taught how to make them by Renee. "Almost, just need to hear from Ron and Hermione, see if they're even going to be here around those days" Harry smiled and took a bite of his sandwich, luckily Renee always bought extra food and he was able to make one for Snape. They ate and enjoyed their food, shared a little with Dart and discussed what type of cake Harry should have, "I can make any kind of cake you want, any flavor, texture...I could make you a cheesecake, if you'd like?" Renee questioned. Harry shrugged, not being used to such treatment "I'll eat any cake you make me, Renee...I'm just happy that you're doing all of this for me...", Renee shrugged "What can I say? I like making people happy" she smiled and rubbed his shoulder affectionately like a mother would.

Camron looked around boredly then grinned down at Dart "You wanna go for a walk?", Dart started jumping up and down excitedly "Lets go for a walk!", "I'll come too!" Harry called after her as she headed for the door. They both got their shoes on and gave a smirk towards each other as they left the two adults alone in the kitchen, Dart kept nudging them and barking at them to hurry up and let him outside. They were halfway down the block when Camron turned to Harry "I tried to get my Aunt to admit she likes him, but she's all denials" she rolled her eyes and sighed, Harry snickered slightly and looked around the block. "Tell me, why doesn't Renee drive? I mean, does she just prefer the wrokout or...what?" Harry noticed everyone on the block with a car except Renee's house, never saw her drive, always walked.

Camron sighed again "She's not allowed to drive...", Harry raised an eyebrow "Why not?", Camron blinked at him then shook her head "My mom says that Aunt Renee was in a bad car accident years ago and it's nearly made her blind". Harry blinked now "She's nearly blind? She seems to do fine without glasses...", the teen girl shook her head "She wears contacts...oh, she also got amnesia from the accident too, she can't remember anything before the accident or something". "That...really sucks" Harry couldn't think of anything better to say, but luckily Cam started to laugh at it, "So..." Harry tried to think of something better to talk about "How about this sky today, talk about blue...". Cam laughed even harder, _'I'm such a dork'_ Harry felt himself blush, Dart even seemed to be laughing at him, "So, Harry...what do you want for your birthday?" Cam spoke up, seeing the embarrassment in Harry's face.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about buying me anything..." Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to avoid eye contact, Camron shook her head "_Nonesense_, you _deserve_ a birthday present...". Harry looked over at her in mild suprise, she blushed suddenly at what she said and stammered "I mean, _everyone_ deserves a birthday present, right?" she laughed to cover it up but it sounded nervous. Harry couldn't help but smile at this, "My mum gets free stuff from her work...I could give you one of her companys' products!" Cam jumped up in excitement. "I forgot, what does your mother do?" Harry asked, Cam grinned widely "She owns a large electronic toy company...want a game system? I own almost every game system out there, I get them before they're out on the shelves!" she was bouncing on her heels.

Harry blinked at her in disbelief "You can actually get me a game system? For free?", she nodded entusiastically, he wondered how it was she had all of that, plus more and yet not be a spoiled brat. "Alright then...but _only_ if it's free, I don't want you spending that kind of money on me" Harry gave in, Camron squealed and clapped "Yay! I know _exactly_ what I'm gonna get you now! I just have to call my mum when we get back...".

"Harry's living with a_ muggle_ woman? Is that such a good idea?" Ron stared in disbelief at the letter he'd just recieved from Harry, Hermione peered over his shoulder and smiled "How sweet, she's throwing him a party...". Ron nodded "Yeah...at least she's a nice muggle, says so right here..._'Renee is a very nice woman'_...", Hermione was already getting a piece of parchment and a quill ready to send a letter back "Should we tell him the_ 'good news'_ yet, or wait until the party?". Ron smiled and leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly "I'm sure he already knows, but we might as well wait until the party, Remus and Tonks'll be there", she nodded and started writing a response back to Harry.

A knocking came to their door, Ron got up and opened it to see his little sister Ginny standing there, tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed "_Well...?_" she asked. Ron grinned now and pointed to Hermione, Ginny let her eyes travel to the muggle-born witches hand, a beautiful ring adorning it, "_Yes!_ She said _yes_!" she jumped up and down and gave her brother a hug that would put her mother's to shame. Hermione started to snicker and raised her hand "What? This old thing?" she joked, Ginny ran in and gave her new sister-in-law-to-be a hug like the one she gave Ron "Wait until mum and dad find out! They'll be thrilled!". "Oh, yeah...can you tell mum and dad that Harry's living with a muggle woman and she's throwing Harry a birthday party and we're all invited?" Ron blurted out, Ginny stood there processing everything he'd just said before nodding and running out of the room yelling "She saidyes!".

Ron sighed and shook his head, he couldn't help but smile though, "Well, at least we know someone else is happy about this too" the brunette girl smiled at her fiance. "Who all do you think Harry invited? I saw Snape listed there...good to know he's not a _git_ anymore, huh?" Ron snickered, Hermione rolled her eyes "Lets see you say that in front of him, now", the red haired boy snorted "What's he gonna do? Take points away?". A thundering of feet approaching the door let them know they were about to recieve more guests, the rest of the weasly family to be exact, they all threw open the door and cheered** "SHE SAID YES!"**.

**There you have it, another chapter...just send in those reviews! In fact, tell your friends about my fic! Yeah, more reviews! Again, if there were any confusions, just send me an email, k? Thank you for reading!**


	7. Birthday party

**Thank you for your reviews! And thank you to whoever it was that told me I need to make it clearer when I'm switching locations in my story...Thank you! From now on >>>>> means a scene change, alright?  
**

**Ch.7 Birthday party**

Harry woke up that morning to the sounds of the usual blaring music, he got up and grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he went to go to the kitchen when he spotted Dart standing in front of the door with a note tied to his collar, bending down to read it it said **_"Harry, do not go into the kitchen, Happy birthday!"_**. He pat Dart's head and smiled as he smelled the sweet smell of what ought to be his birthday cake wafting throughout the house, Cam rounded the corner with a tray in her hands "Happy birthday!" she shouted and held the tray out "I _was_ just about to bring you your breakfast in bed". Harry's eye lit up _'Breakfst in bed? They really go all out, huh?'_ he stood up and offered to take the tray from her "Thank you so much...I guess I _did_ kinda ruin the whole breakfast in bed thing though, huh?".

>>>>>

Arthur and Ron sat at the table, checking the time then looking towards the stairs and sighed "_Honestly_, how long does it take to get ready?" the younger Weasly male shouted. Molly was the first downstairs "I want to look decent for Harry's party, _plus_ we'll be meeting his house-mate and I don't want to look like a raggamuffin!", both males rolled their eyes. Ginny and Hermione finally made their way downstairs, both looking beautiful, "What time are we supposed to get there?" Ginny asked checking the time, "Last year" Ron muttered sarcastically, earning him a smack on the arm from his fiance'. "We have to go to Remus' first, he'll show us how to get to Harry's new place" Arthur stood up and motioned for everyone to leave "Let's get a move on, now...don't want to be late, do we?".

>>>>>

Tonks, Remus and Lucius were ready and waiting, glancing at the clock every few minutes when finally the Weasly's plus Hermione showed up. "Took long enough, _eh_?" Tonks chuckled, Ron rolled his eyes and sighed "Bloody women taking so long, _ow_!" he rubbed his arm where Hermione had smacked him again. Lucius chuckled at this "Yes, yes...I remember often how Narcissa would spend _hours_ making herself up", "I never took_ hours_!", everyone turned to see Narcissa and Draco walk in. Lucius turned wide eyes to her then to the chuckling Arthur, "I_ thought_ you'd prefer your wife and son to come along, see, I knew either way you'd be coming along for this whether you picked me or Tonks as your parole guard". Narcissa smiled and nodded then gave her husband a warm embrace, Draco nodded his head in hello's to everyone, "You did check with Harry on this, right? Not trying to sound mean, but..." Ron looked between his father and the Malfoy's.

Arthur nodded "Yes, yes, he understood, in fact, he thought it'd be great, considering Lucius' parole to included Muggle Interaction. And with the way he talks about Miss Gauner...". Tonks smirked "Oh, nevermind how Harry talks about her, what about how _Severus_ talks about her!", everyone gave a questioning look towards her when they heard a voice asked "How_ I_ talk about _who_?". Tonks turned and beamed at the black haired man who had finally arrived, dressed sharp as ever "Oh, nothing...so, we all ready to go now?" she looked around, everyone nodded. "Alright, I believe Arthur has a car, so that should fit his family plus Draco, and the rest of us will go in our car, sound good?" Remus looked around, Draco shrugged and moved closer to the Weasly family to lead the way to their car.

>>>>>

Laina and her husband, Emilio, Camron's father, showed up, Emilio shook Harry's hand vigorously then kissed both of his cheeks and rambled a greeting in Italian, "Nice to meet you too Mr...?". "Emilio De Luca, but you can call me Emilio, no problem, no?" he was still shaking Harry's hand, _'So Camron's last name is De Luca...Camron De Luca...Camron De Luca...'_ Harry was snapped from his thoughts when Camron pried her fathers hand from Harry's "Don't shake his _hand off_ or anything, padre, he needs it to open presents later". Renee emerged from the kitchen, covered in flour and chocolate, Laina sighed and pulled her sister to her room to help her fix herself to meet Harry's friends. Emilio started talking to Harry about his work in Italy, he's a doctor, and how hard it is to try and stay in England to be with his family, of course most of the conversation had to be translated by Camron.

A knock on the door sent Dart into one of his excitable frenzies, Emilio took hold of the dog while Cam and Harry opened the door, greeting everyone, Emilio giving them the same greeting he gave Harry, leaving most wide eyed. Laina came bustling down the hallway "Hi, nice to meet you all, Renee will be out shortly, she had a fight with the cake mixer" she snickered then introduced herself. Everyone congregated to the large living room, where Laina set up the DVD player then snuck outside to her car to retreive something, everyone who hadn't been there before was looking around in curiousity at all the knick-knacks and whatnot. "Sorry, I needed to clean myself up a bit, I'm Renee, nice to meet you all" Renee came out wearing her usual loose button-down and a pair of pants, everyone politely greeted her.

Laina re-entered and placed the DVD she'd just grabbed from her car next to the DVD player "Renee, _honestly_! You couldn't put on a _nicer _outfit?" she teased her sister. Renee stuck her tongue out "Who cares what _I_ look like, this is Harry's day, right?" she nudged the birthday boy who shrugged and smiled sheepishly "It's fine, really...". Dart chose this moment to become excited again and ran around the chair Lucius was sitting in a few times before standing in front of him and barking loudly, Lucius eyed the dog catiously before he heard Renee start laughing "He wants you to pet him, you're not allergic, are you?". Lucius shook his head and hesitantly reached his hand out and rubbed the husky's soft fur, Camron crawled over and pet Dart as well "He's a tame dog, really...just loud...", "And a _pain_!" Laina groaned, remembering her time trying to help bathe Dart.

After a few hours of conversing, showing everyone around the house, Camron jumped up "Present time!", Ginny joined her in another shout of "Present time!" as they both ran off to drag in all the presents. Harry's present from the Weasly's was a clock, a wizards clock which Harry had to keep out of the view of his new muggle house-mate and friends. Ron and Hermione quickly announced their engagement then handed Harry his present, a book titled** _'So, you want to become an Auror?'_**, most likely Hermione's idea. Lucius just handed Harry a few galleons, slightly feeling obligated to give him a present and made up a lie about them being old golden coins, remembering he was in the presence of muggles. Remus and Tonks got him a lamp, much to Renee, Laina, Camron, Harry and Snape's amusement, which they had to explain why they were laughing _'If I were a lamp, where would I be hiding?'_. Snape got Harry a pair of roller-blades and knee-pads, yes he went shopping in a muggle store, this caused an outburst of laughter from Harry, Cam and Renee as Dart barked happily and circled Harry.

Camron jumped up and ran out the front door, Laina and Emilio behind her, everyone stared in curiuosity then with wide eyes as they started to wheel in a **Dance Dance Revolution** game stadium. Renee jumped up and helped them wheel it in "Are you guys _insane_?" she made sure it didn't ram into the wall or knock anything over, Cam beamed up at her aunt "No more than you!". Harry blinked in shock at the huge arcade system, "_Wicked_...what is it?" Ron asked, Camron went off into a babble about **Dance Dance Revolution** and how it's "The coolest game _ever_!". After they finshed wheeling it into Harry's room, Renee came back out and sighed "Wish I'd gone before that, but I made you your gift...it's drying in my _'art studio'_ if you want to see it", Harry nodded and jumped up, running towards Renee's _'art studio'_ in the house. On a large canvas was a beautiful painting of a castle by a lake, a forest to the side, some woodland creatures..."_Wow_, thank you _so much_, Renee" he turned and gave her a hug, Renee smiled "No problem, now how about that cake, huh?".

Renee had made a chocolate raspberry cheesecake, they all got a piece and went back into the living room where Laina popped the movie she'd grabbed earlier into the DVD player. "What movie's that?" Renee asked, taking a bite of cake, Laina smirked "Our summer vacation after our first year of college...", Renee's eyes widened "_What?_". Everyone turned their attention to the screen, Laina added "This is to show you what you've gotten yourself into now, Harry. Renee and myself and anyone we befriend turn into this...".

The movie started, you see three young ladies, one of them obviously Laina, two of them unknown, sitting on a couch "The red light's on Renee, come on!" a younger Laina shouted towards the camera. The next you see is a blue blur run towards them and pounce, knocking them all backwards, leaving nothing but the view of a tipped over couch, a few pairs of feet and a bluejean clad ass in the camera's view. "_Damnit Renee!_" shouted one of the other girls, Renee's trademark laugh resounded as the four girls got up and fixed the couch, one of the other girls started snickering "_Great_, first shot on the camera is your _ass_, Renee!". A younger Renee turned towards the camera and laughed, she then started shaking her butt at the camera "You mean like _this_?", the one girl who stated the butt-shot started smacking Renee's butt, making the younger Laina crack up.

>>>>>

Renee was rolling on the floor with laughter "_Oh my gawd_! What was I _on_ when we did this?", everyone was laughing as well, although Snape was blushing slightly, luckily nobody noticed, as they were all watching the film.

>>>>>

The one girl who had yelled at Renee before, pushed them out of the camera's line of vision and frowned "Come _on_! Quit goofing off!", Laina rolled her eyes "Chill, Val, you two, come on, let's just get this _over_ with". Renee and the other girl sat down on the couch and waited for Laina and Val to join them, they each stated their names, the other girl's name was Trish, and they all started shouting about how it was "_Summer vacation! Woooooo!_". The camera shot changed to them inside a car, Laina was driving and Renee was in the passenger seat, Val seemed to be holding the camera since it shifted over to spot Trish sniffing the air with a foul expression.

>>>>>

"Hahaha, you remember this, Renee?" Laina poked her sister, Renee was laughing while she nodded her head "I can't believe you transfered this all onto a DVD!".

>>>>>

"What's that _smell_?" Trish asked, Renee turned with a raised eyebrow, Laina sniffed the air "What smell?", camera went back to Trish who turned towards the back of the SUV type car they were in and sniffed again. "Ugh! _That_ smell! Don't tell me you don't smell it! Val, you smell it, right?", "Yeah, I smell it" came Val's voice, Renee and Laina started sniffing around "I don't smell anything" they said in unison. "It smells like _moldy ass_!" Trish exclaimed, Laina sighed and shook her head while Renee gasped and looked at Trish seriously saying "You know what? We did happen to leave some ass in the back, about a week ago...".

>>>>>

Everyone burst out laughing at this, "What the bloody hell is _moldy ass _supposed to smell like?" Ron asked, Laina shrugged "Ask Trish, she seems to know...".

>>>>>

"You're right! It's_ gotta_ be the ass!" Laina piped in, "_Must_ be the ass" Renee nodded, Val's laughter could be heard over the camera's microphone, Trish snickered then made her way to the back of the car. "What are you doing?" Laina asked, Val zoomed in on Trish's ass "Maybe it's _you_, do you have a _moldy ass_?", Trish whipped around and mockingly glared at the camera "_No_ and I've_ never_ heard any smell complaints from my boyfriend so _don't even __go there_!". The girls all laughed while Trish went on a search for the oder problem, the camera landed on Renee who waggled her eyebrows at the camera and blew a kiss then suddenly sniffed the air in disgust. "Found it! Oh _gawd_, what the _hell_ is this?" Trish gagged while she held up something wrapped in tin foil, Laina gagged next "_Geezus_! I don't even know how _long_ that's been there!", they all started gagging while Trish opened it up then started screaming and threw it at Renee.

>>>>>

"Do we even want to _know_ what it is?" Tonks shrank back into the couch she was sitting on, "_Oh no_, I remember this part!" Renee covered her mouth then looked away.

>>>>>

Renee moved it away from her and they all started screaming, the camera got a good shot of something covered in maggots and Renee quickly chucked it out the window, all of them declairing "_Nasty_! That was _not _cool!"

>>>>>

_**"Eeeewwww!"**_ everyone shouted then laughed, Renee looked back over and grimaced "I could've _killed_ her for throwing that thing at me!", Laina shook her head "I can't believe I left that in my car!". "What the _hell _was that?" Draco shouted, "Our grandparents used to make us bring food home with us after we'd visit them...their cooking wasn't too great..." Laina explained. "So you leave it to rot in your car?" Renee laughed, "Oh, oh _shh_!" Camron and Ginny hushed everyone to continue watching the movie, Harry had to admit _'This is the most entertaining birthday I've ever had'_.

>>>>>

It now showed them at a gas station, the four girls all ran into the restroom to clean themselves off, "I feel gross!" Trish shouted, they tried the girls restroom but it was locked, so they went for the men's restroom. "_Hello?_" they asked while opening the door, no one answered so they let themselves in, Val and Laina grabbed the only stall, Laina with the camera, Trish growled "_Fine_, I'll just use the urinal...Renee, stand guard at the door". The camera landed on a wall with an amusing poem written on it "Want to hear some _poetry_, guys?" Laina asked then read "There once was a man from banjoo, who fell asleep in a canoe, he dreamed of venus and played with his penis and woke up with a hand full of _goo_". The sounds of Renee and Trish cracking up echoed then Laina turned the camera to Val, who found a cute chalk drawing of a puppy with it's mouth open on the wall, a hole where the mouth should be.

>>>>>

Renee started cackling "_Oh my gawd_! You _knew_!", Laina started laughing and shushed Renee, everyone raised an eyebrow then turned back to the screen.

>>>>>

Val edged closer to the puppy picture "Aww, how_ cute_...what's with the hole?", in the backround you could hear Trish asked Renee to help her flush the urinal because the lever was stuck. The camera zoomed in on Val's face as she peered into the hole curiously, suddenly the sound of a pipe braking, water rushing and Val screaming holding her eye and running out of the stall was caught on camera. Laina went to follow but stopped as she saw the pipe for the urinal broke off, the water was gushing out if it so hard it sent Renee and Trish flying across the restroom and Val just got caught in it.

>>>>>

Everyone was indeed laughing, "What happened with Val? Why was she holding her eye?" all the teens asked, the adults looked at each other and started laughing even harder.

>>>>>

The four girls were now at a park, Val was dispensing eye-drop bottle after eye-drop bottle into her eye, while Renee and Trish swung on the swings laughing their asses off. "How can you not know what a glory-hole is?" Renee managed to asked, Val glared at her "Unlike my _whore_ friend, Renee Gauner, I don't usually spend my _free time_ in men's public toilets!". Laina was obviously still holding the camera, and probably the only one not soaking wet, started laughing "Oh, come _on_, Val! _Everyone_ knows what a glory-hole is!". Trish nodded "Laina you should've _seen_ Renee and me, we practically _flew_ across the room..." she looked over at Val now "And you got _poked_ in the eye!". "I'm glad you guys find this so fucking funny!" Val glared at them "I could go blind!", Renee fell off her swing laughing "You're not going to go blind! Here let me see your eye" she walked over and examined Val's eye. "Well?" Val sniffled "How is it?", Renee smiled warmly at her "It's fine, your eye's fine...but I think you're pregnant", this earned her a few good smacks on the arm.

>>>>>

"We were so mean to her that summer..." Laina sighed, trying to hold back her laughter, Renee shrugged "She's always had a stick up her butt, but this was the summer we changed that!" she beamed. Laina snickered and nodded "Oh yeah, she became a wild child!", "This is what you get to look forward to, Harry" Tonks winked, Harry raised both eyebrows in suprise "Oh _goody_", everyone laughed.

>>>>>

The next few scenes were of them getting drunk, driving in the car again in their underwear getting pulled over by a cop and getting ticketed. Then a few other crazy moments in which a mans towel dropped and the camera quickly turned away...

>>>>>

"You were holding the camera then!" Laina pointed accusingly at Renee, Emilio chuckled "Thank goodness, no? Then you'd all have seen me naked!".

>>>>>

...Yes, the man who had dropped his towel was a younger Emilio, the sounds of the other girls snickering was heard then a door slam shut. Trish grabbed the camera to face as she started saying "Oh...my...Cock, _oh my cock_!", causing them all to laugh, Laina looked at the camera and gave a measurement with her hands and winked.

>>>>>

"_Mum!_" Camron shouted, everyone's sides were hurting from laughing so much and so hard, Laina threw her head back and cackled "I forgot about that part!". "And that's how she met her husband!" Renee laughed, Emilio nodded "Yes, I never went back to that place again, though, I no longer liked the _'clothing optional'_ rule and no door locks".

The movie finally ended with the four girls back at their home on the couch from the begining, Val was hooting and dancing around while Trish and Laina sang a weird song, something about _'pina colada's'_. Renee slowly moved towards the camera, her cleavage in full view as she struggled to turn the camera off "Which button was it, _oh yeah_..." she glanced back at the camera and winked before it shut off.

After everyone had calmed their laughing down and chatted a little more, it was time for everyone to leave, "Summer festival on Friday!" Harry called out to them. Snape stayed behind a little longer to help clean up the house, "You don't have to, really, I wouldn't want you to miss your ride" Renee smiled as they picked up the plates and cups scattered about. "I'll just walk to the train station, like always" he shrugged, Laina and Emilio left soon after everyone else, Camron dragged Harry to his room to show him how to play **Dance Dance Revolution**.

After Renee and Snape finished cleaning, Renee hooked Dart up to his leash and started walking Snape to the train station, "Quite the summer you had that year, huh?" Snape smirked. Renee nodded and laughed "_Oh_, I"ll say...so, are you also going to the summer festival with everyone?", he nodded "Yes, why?". She shook her head "Just checking..." they walked in an awkward silence for a while "_Well_, here's the station..." Renee paused and looked directly into Snape's eyes, they stood there for a second in hesitation. "Goodnight, Severus" Renee blurted out, Snape nodded "Goodnight, Renee" they both turned from each other and headed to their own homes.

**Wow, that was a long freaking chapter! Hope you all liked it, and YES the video of Renee and Laina's summer was inspired by the movie "The Sweetest Thing", if you've never seen it, I highly reccommend you do...the festival is next! Muahahahaha! Wonder what kind of craziness can happen now, huh? Please review!**


	8. Summer festival

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm still in the process of trying to fix my paragraphs, to let you know when a scene is changing, hopefully it'll work this time...enjoy the chapter! and >>>>> will mean scene change, hope this works!  
**

**Ch.8 Summer festival**

It was three days until the summer festival with everyone but Snape found excuses to stop by Renee's until then, the best one being he lost his watch in the couch. Snape had cleverly hidden a watch in his shirt sleeve so that he could drop it off under a cushion when nobody was looking, Renee let him have free range of the living room to find it, so this one was easy. Harry and Camron would always smirk whenever he came over but they never said anything, they would leave the two adults alone so they could play **Dance Dance Revolution**.

By friday, the day they were all to go to the summer festival, Snape and Renee had developed quite a bond, "But they _still _wont admit they _like_ each other!" Camron and Harry were nearly pulling their own hair out about this ordeal. They had all dressed up, Laina had found a dress hidden in Renee's closet and had to struggle to get it on Renee, "I look ridiculous!" she would complain, not being used to wearing such a thing. But the end result had everyone's eyes wide and their jaws dropped, Renee was wearing a burgandy with black lace trim slip-dress, calf-high heeled boots and some make-up on, making her eyes look smokey "Watch, just because I'm wearing a dress, something bad will happen to me!" she waggd her finger at Laina who rolled her eyes.

At the festival they had all spilt up to enjoy various things, all the teens followed Camron to where ever she would lead them, seeing as how she knew the festival better than any of them. The adults all split up too, and yet, somehow, Snape and Renee were left alone again, the adults all had mischevious glints in their eyes, Tonks and Remus had talked to them previously, Camron had talked to her parents. It seemed that everyone was now apart of the evil scheme to have Snape and Renee hook-up and they had no idea about the whole thing at all, although Snape was a bit skeptical when Lucius had complimented Renee to him during a conversation earlier.

"So, have you ever been to the summer festival before?" Renee asked as they walked around idly, Snape frowned and nodded "Yes...it was years ago though...". Renee raised an eyebrow "Should I ask what the gloomy mood's for?", Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair "It's just...old memories...the kind I don't know if I want to forget or keep...". Renee sighed and looked up "Wish I could have that problem...", now Snape raised an eyebrow, Renee laughed lightly at his confusion "I can't remember much, got amnesia from a car accident...". _'Great, make her feel bad'_ Snape mentally smacked himself "Sorry to hear that...", Renee shook her head "Don't worry, the doctors said I _should_ regain my memory at some point in my life, I'm not dead yet" she laughed and nudged him making him laugh a little too.

"Not to pry or anything, but hearing stories of people's lives really interests me...I think I'm kinda hoping that someone will say something that will trigger a memory..." Renee shrugged. "But umm, what's your memory of the summer festival? Because, When I came out of the coma from the accident, I thought of the festival and my parents told me _'Yes, we always used to go to the festival'_ so...since I don't remember my time here..." Renee rambled, never fully getting to the point, but Snape understood what she was trying to ask. "My memories of the summer festival have to deal with...a girl I used to know, and love...but she's gone now..." Snape didn't really know what else to say about it, Renee frowned "Gone as in...dead?", he nodded sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that, now I understand why you have such a dilema about those memories..." she rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

>>>>>

"This is so _weird_, trying to set up Snape with someone..." Ron whispered, the teens had been spying on Renee and Snape for the past few minutes. Camron growled quietly as she narrowed her eyes at her aunt "Don't act all _motherly_! Kiss him or something!", Hermione, Ginny and Harry snickered at this, Ron and Draco just shook their heads and sighed.

>>>>>

Renee seemed to be pondering something, Snape couldn't help but stare at her and the many expressions her face contorted to before he finally asked "I'm sorry, but I have to ask, _what_ are you making faces about?". Renee snapped out of her deep thoughts and laughed "Oh, I was just wondering if I had any boyfriends or anything before the accident...but I guess not, since I haven't heard about them or had anyone come up to me and say _'Hey, we used to date'_ or anything". Snape shook his head and chuckled "When was this accident? If you don't mind me asking...", Renee thought for a moment "Umm, I think when I was seventeen or eighteen...yeah, sometime around then". The black haired man frowned "So your first memory is the accident?", she shook her head "No, I don't remember the accident _at all_, just waking up at the hospital...so yeah, there's nearly twenty years of my life missing from my memory".

_'Here I am trying to forget things and here she is trying to remember things...don't I feel like a schmuck' _Snape cleared his throat "Well, it's been nearly another twenty years, perhaps you'll remember very soon". Renee nodded slowly "Yeah, maybe...and maybe you'll figure out which is better, and I'm sorry to use such a classic cheesey line but, _'was it better to have loved and lost or to never have loved at all'_, or however it goes" she laughed. Snape stared at her for a second before smiling "Yes, I believe it's something along those lines...", they continued on their way for a little while more, stopping by jewelry stands and whatnot, just to browse.

>>>>>

"Anything, yet?" Tonks asked over her shoulder, Lucius shook his head "I _swear_, he _should've_ listened to me back in the day when I tried to give him advice on this sort of thing...". Yes, even the adults were spying on Renee and Snape, "Well, I'm just going to go enjoy the festival, if Renee _does_, in fact, like Severus, she'll make her move..." Laina shrugged before her and Emilio left their spying positions to wander around. Remus sighed "I must agree, I'd prefer to enjoy the festival than spy on Severus and Renee...", "Me too" Narcissa pouted, she had seen people dancing to lovely music down the street and wanted nothing more than to dance with her husband. Tonks and Lucius sighed and allowed themselves to be dragged away from their spying positions, and since Narcissa was taking Lucius towards the music and dancing, Tonks and Remus had no choice but to follow to keep parole guard duty on Lucius.

Arthur and Molly were already down there, snuggled up to one another, swaying at the pace of the music, Tonks looked at this and sighed "I hope we're like that, years from now...". Remus looked over and smiled "Happy and still in love?", Tonks winked at Remus "_Nah_, redhaired with an _army _of children", Remus laughed and kissed her lips softly "Smartass...".

>>>>>

"Can we stop spying on them and just do something?" Draco groaned, even Harry had to admit that this was getting dull, Camron sighed and stretched "Yeah, I guess so..._man_, they're so _boring_! I don't see how they're ever gonna hook up if they don't just _come out_ and _say_ they like each other". Ginny nodded "Yeah, I mean...you guys are sure that they like each other...in _that way_, that is...?", Harry and Cam nodded "We're sure..." they replied in unison, "Where to?" Ron asked, Hermione looked over and giggled.

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at and they saw Molly and Arthur dancing together as well as Lucius and Narcissa and Tonk and Remus, now being joined by Laina and Emilio. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him towards where everyone was dancing, Draco smirked and muttered "And then there were four...", Ginny and Cam gave each other a glance before they grabbed Draco and Harry and headed towards the dancing as well.

>>>>>

Snape and Renee continued walking around in a comfortable silence, Snape couldn't help but look Renee over, her in that dress with her hair now free of unusual color, her eyes looking quite intense. "_Oh wow..._" Renee whispered, Snape tore away from his gazing to look at what Renee was staring at, "It's like they're under a spell or something..._**must dance**_...**_must dance_**..." Renee snickered at all the pairs dancing amongst the street. Snape was a little more suprised at a certain teen pair dancing _'Draco and Ginny...I'm sure their parents will love that'_ he snickered to himself then thought _'Last time I danced in the street was...with Cecelia...'_. "Wanna join them?" came Renee's voice through his thoughts, he looked over at her to see her with her head tilted slightly and a questioning smile _'Scratch that...last time I danced in the street was with Renee...'_ he made a mental note before nodding "Sure...shall we?".

It was sort of a slow song, so after some awkward bumping of arms, stiffened joints and nervous laughter just to get into a dancing position, they finally started to dance together. They were avoiding eye contact for the first few minutes, then decided that some light conversation would help this along "Sorry, haven't danced in a while..._well_, haven't danced in _a dress and heels_ in while" Renee laughed. "You seem to be doing just fine" Snape smiled, they were moving along just fine with the music, "If you want to stop dancing, you can just tell me..." Snape said helpfully. Renee bit her lip "What, do you_ not _want to dance?" she asked awkwardly, Snape blinked a few times before stammering "Um, no...no...I _do_ want to dance...I do...I was just saying that, _just in case_ you didn't want to...", Renee nodded slowly "Oh, ok...", Snape nodded back "Ok...".

They fell into an uncomfortable silence now, Renee's eyes were darting about, watching everyone else around her except the man she was dancing with. Snape however only looked at Renee, he was thinking about what she had said earlier about not remembering much, let alone if she ever had a boyfriend, he now wondered if she ever had one after her car accident. "You ok?" Renee's eyes landed on Snape, their eyes locked together, "Yes...I'm fine..." Snape answered a little quickly but Renee didn't seem to notice "Ok, good...you're not thinking of those memories you told me about, _are you_? I don't want you to upset yourself..." she started to ramble nervously.

Snape shook his head "No...actually, I was thinking about _your_ memories...err, lack there of...", she tilted her head again in questioning, Snape cleared his throat "I...you..._you will_, one of these days...". Renee opened her mouth to say something then furrowed her brows in confusion "Wha?", "Find love...you said something along the lines of you never having love before, but I say you will..." Snape rambled. Renee blinked a few times, completely quiet, _'Great, I just made a fool of myself'_ Snape mentally smacked himself, "You too..." Renee finally spoke up "You'll find love again...and thank you...for what you said...y'know..." they now fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to dance.

By the end of the night, it was decided that Harry, Draco and Camron would be spending the night at Ron's with Hermione and Ginny, this of course meant the Weasly's would have to make sure Camron didn't catch sight of anything magical. Narcissa was going to stay the night at Tonks and Remus', she missed her husband very much, and Laina and Emilio had to leave early because Emilio had an early flight back to Italy in the morning. Which, yet again, left Snape and Renee alone, and without a car "You don't _have_ to walk me all the way home...I wouldn't want you to miss your train or anything..." Renee tried to convince Snape but he insisted that he walk her all the way home. "You never know what kind of maniacs are running about, I'd feel much better knowing you made it home" he stated firmly, Renee smirked "_But_ what if the maniac's broke into my home and they're waiting for me to get there?". Snape stopped and blinked a few times, causing Renee to snicker slightly "_Yeah_, didn't think of _that_...", Snape turned towards her and crossed his arms "Very funny...".

It was a bit of a walk, or maybe it seemed like a longer walk than it was because Renee was wearing heels and was walking at a much slower pace than usual. "Thank you..." Renee spoke up, catching Snape off guard "For what?", Renee laughed lightly as she answered "For walking me all the way from London to Bedford, it's not exactly just around the corner, y'know", Snape shook his head "Don't think about it, like I said, I'd feel better knowing you made it home safely". Renee stumbled slightly, Snape caught her by the waist as she started to laugh "_Told you_ I haven't worn heels in a while, good thing that happened while just walking and not before when we were dancing, huh?". Snape laughed a little too "Yes, well, now that _bad thing_ that was going to happen to you passed, right?", she started to nodd but just then a car zipped by, splashing water from the road up onto them, they growled and yelled at the car that was long gone before sighing "Spoke too soon".

Snape took of his coat to drape around Renee's shoulders, since she was wearing a slip-dress, and they started walking at a faster pace "Well, clothes will dry, right?" Renee mused. Snape was about to nodd when a streak of lightning and a crash of thunder resounded before a full on down pour started up, they both started cracking up "This just isn't our night" Snape held onto Renee's arm to make sure she didn't slip again as they were nearly running down the sidewalk. "I should have never let Laina talk me into wearing a dress!" Renee shook her head as she clutched onto Snape's arm to keep her balance as they ran, "Or we should've made sure we had rides from the others" Snape had to nearly shout to let himself be heard over the loud thunder storm.

They finally made it to Renee's and they both rushed in, Dart ran circles around them barking happily, Renee pat the dog quickly before going to her living room "You can stay here until the weather clears up, shouldn't be long, right?". She turned the T.V. onto the news just in time to hear them announce _**'This thunder storm will be effective all night long, possibly until noon tomorrow'**_, she turned to Snape with a nervous laugh "_Or _you could just spend the night...I'm sure I can get the couch set up and some clothes for you...". Snape had no other choice but to accept, he could just go outside and disapperate, but Renee refused to let him go back out into that weather, which he understood _'Damnit, why does she have to be a muggle?'_. "I'll just go change and find you something to wear, _umm_, if you want, you can wait in the bathroom and I'll just knock when I have some clothes for you, then I'll hang up our wet ones in the garage" Renee rambled as she shuffled down the hallway to her room.

Snape watched her walk before finding the bathroom to wait in, already stripping from his wet clothes _'What have I gotten myself into?' _he shook his head. _'If Harry and Camron were here this wouldn't seem so awkward...' _he heard the knock on the door and peeked out to only find a pair of loose drawstring pants and a t-shirt, scooped them up and closed the door again to change. Afterwards, the clothes fitting him nicely since Renee buys everything bigger than her actual size, he made his way to the garage to hang up his wet clothes like Renee had said before. _'Nothing weird, I'm sleeping on the couch, and it's already late, so I'm sure she's planning to go to bed soon...'_ Snape told himself as he walked through the house _'The night'll fly by and I wont feel so awkwards about...'_. His thoughts were cut off as he entered the garage to see Renee in her thigh-length bathrobe, standing on her toes to hang up her wet clothes, her bathrobe riding up slightly, showing off her long toned legs, Snape mentally smacked himself _'Yeah, I'm not feeling weird or awkward right now...'_.

**Shorter than last chapter, but the next chapter is the chapter I've been promising...what's that? You ask...read the story's summary and you'll understand :winks: until next time...review please!**


	9. New love

**Like always, I thank you all for your reviews...now, I must warn you all, even if it will ruin the suprise, but this chapter contains..._SEX_...that's right, sex, now that you know I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Ch.9 New love**

Severus stood in the doorway entranced by the delicate curves and smooth looking skin of Renee's legs, she had yet to turn around, still hanging up her wet clothes. Her hair was still wet and dripped beads of water every now and then on the back of her short bathrobe, Severus swallowed hard, trying to force his eyes away or to look at something else. Renee hung the last item of clothing up then turned around "_Oh, geezus!_" she gasped, placing a hand over her heart then laughed "I almost forgot you were _here_...". Snape coughed lightly, finally abe to tear his eyes away then looked back up "So, I just hang my clothes up here?" he walked forward, pointing to the laundry line in the garage. Renee nodded and walked towards the door, Snape started hanging his clothes up, not needing to go on his toes to reach since he was a bit teller than Renee.

Renee stopped and turned around to ask him something when she noticed just how nicely the clothes she had lended him fit him, she tilted her head slightly, catching a glimpse of his well toned stomache peeking from the lifted t-shirt as he hung his clothes up. She shook her head and cleared her throat, catching his attention, "Umm, I don't know about _you_, but _I_ can't sleep during storms, would you like some coffee?", Snape thought for a moment _'No sleeping? Shit!'_ he opened his mouth to decline "Sure, I'd love some". "Ok, I'll be in the kitchen..." Renee moved her hair behind her ears and left, Snape winced and actually did smack his forehead _'Sure, I'd love some? What the hell am I thinking? Now we'll be up all night!'_ he silently berated himself as he finished hanging up his clothes, avoiding looking at Renee's black, lacey undergarments she'd hung up.

When Snape entered the kitchen he didn't see Renee _'She did say she'd be in the kitchen, right?'_ he stepped in further then heard the second funniest thing he'd ever heard Renee say. "Sugar...sugar...if _I_ were the sugar...where would I be hiding?", he looked to where he heard her voice coming from and almost regretted it, she was bent over, searching through the pantry, slightly bopping up and down on her bare feet. Snape cleared his throat to inform her of his entrance but the noise made her jump and hit her head on a shelf, she backed out of the pantry rubbing the back of her head but she laughed "Just trying to find the sugar...I _swear_, Camron hides that damn stuff on me".

By the time Snape had helped her find the sugar their coffee was ready, the storm seemed to be alot louder than it was when it started and it was driving Dart nuts, making him run around and jump on things, barking nonstop. "I see why you don't sleep well during storms" Snape chuckled, Renee sighed and nodded "Yep, but then again, I'd be afraid to live here alone, so I find Dart to be _good company_". She took a sip of her coffee then set her cup down and eyed Snape, feeling a bit uncomfortable, Snape set his own cup down and looked over at her, She smiled "Tell me...do _you_ have any pets?". Snape discreetly gave a sigh of relief over the question then shook his head "No...I never have the time to take care of them...", Renee nodded slowly "Yeah, that always seems to put a damper on things...if you _did_ have the time, _would you_ own a pet?".

Snape was enjoying the casual conversation, made this whole ordeal seem less stressful, "I guess I might own one, _if_ I had the time..." he shrugged. "What type?" Renee winced as Dart came running in the kitchen, barking up a storm and then ran back out, they both laughed at the dogs antics, "_Definately _not a dog!" Snape declaired, causing them both to laugh again. Their conversation ranged from pets to life ambitions then back to memories, "My family's told me all sorts of stories of where I went to school, things that I've done, place's I've seen...but, even though they tell me these things, I still can never really remember them" Renee frowned slightly. "Amnesia's a difficult thing...sometimes, victims of amnesia _never _recover their memory..." Snape quoted from something he'd heard, he looked up to see Renee staring into her coffee cup sadly, "_Of course..._" he back tracked "They sometimes _do_ recover their memory, like I said, it's a difficult thing...".

"I'm not _too _worried..." Renee murmured, still in a slight daze "I mean...at least my family's here to help me...if they hadn't found out and gone to the hospital, I'd really be lost right now...". _'Think, you idiot! Think!'_ Snape stared at her, not liking the way she looked when she seemed depressed, "If anything, you still have the present and future...", Renee slowly lifted her head up, her frown slowly changed into a soft, sweet smile "Yeah...you're right..._thank you, Severus_". The way she had said that just now sent a chill down Snape's spine, it was most likely because of how soft and whispery her voice sounded from her just having been depressed a moment ago. Renee cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee, obviously noticing how sultry her voice sound, "Thank you...I mean that..." she said in a more' _normal_' voice and took another sip of her coffee.

After a bit more of conversation, the topic landed on relationships, "Now, we've distinguished that _you had_ a love interest back in the day...why not _now_?" Renee raised an eyebrow. Snape thought for minute _'Why haven't I tried to find someone else before?'_ it finally hit him _'Because nobody could replace Cecelia to me...that and nobody ever want to date me...' _he shook away from his thoughts, realizing he hadn't answered yet. "Umm, I guess that would be because I just couldn't think of anyone else but Cecelia, that was her name...and I'm not exactly the _top choice bachelor_" Snape snorted. Renee blinked at him in disbelief "_Let's see_...you _have_ a job...a _dependable_ one, as Camron would put it...you have your own home, _right_?", Snape nodded, Renee now started counting on her fingers "Alright, good job, own place to live...". She screwed up her face in thought "Umm, I'd say you're a handsome man...sharp dresser, indicates you're not a slob...you...hold a decent conversation, not many people can do that nowadays" she laughed.

_'She thinks all these of me, does she? Or is she just trying to be nice?'_ Snape wondered as Renee continued, "Umm, you're nice...you help out with cooking and cleaning, again, not many people seem to know how to do those things...". Snape watched her as she looked up, as if trying to find a hidden list in the air to read off more compliments, her hair was nearly dry now and swept across her smooth collar bone. She licked her lips absent mindedly as she tried to think, she bit her bottom lip every now and then between thoughts and compliments, "Should I go on, or have you heard enough to believe you_ are_, in fact, a _top choice bachelor_?" Renee laughed lightly, her cheeks held a tinge of pink in them. Snape blinked, not realizing he'd just missed out on whatever else she'd said about him "_Umm, no no_...I believe you..._it_! I mean...I'm just going to shut up now..." he felt his own cheeks flush.

After a seconds worth of awkward silence, Snape cleared his throat "_So_, what about _you_? Why no love in _your _life?" he mentally poked at himself _'Smooth...remind her of her loveless life, nice one!'_. Renee drummed her fingers on the table "_Umm_, I've never found anyone atractive...", Snape raised an eyebrow "And yet you just said I was handsome, I knew it, you were just trying to be nice" he snickered. Renee shook her head and laughed "_Ok, ok_...let me _rephrase_ myself...I've never found anyone...that seemed _right_...I mean, sure I've found some men to be good looking, but...I dunno, they just weren't..._right_". She ran a hand through her hair and laughed "Sounds stupid, right? Here I am, thirty three years old and I'm the _only one_ out of my family and friends that never got married, all because of a silly notion I have that I'll find some _dream man_".

Snape looked at her seriously, even though she was laughing about it, her eyes showed how lonely she really felt, he knew that look because he saw it in the mirror every day and every night. "I don't think that's _silly_..." Snape shook his head "Why settle for someone you're not even _remotely_ atracted to? Why live a life of...of _lying to yourself_, just to _fit in_ with everyone else's life style?". Renee was staring at him unblinking for a good minute before smiling and shaking her head "It_ is_ a wonder that you haven't been snatched up yet, Severus...". They sat there staring at each other for a few seconds, Snape opened his mouth to finally reply but Renee held up a finger "Do you hear that?", Snape sat there quietly then shook his head "_No_, I don't hear anything...", Renee smiled "_Exactly_! Dart's asleep...I can set you up on the couch if you'd like...?".

They quietly dispensed their cups in the sink, "I'll wash them tomorrow, don't want to wake Dart up" Renee whispered "I'll go get you a blanket and pillow...". Snape walked into the living room, sure to step over the sleeping dog by the couch _'So that's where you are...'_ he mused as he heard Dart snore slightly. He stretched and turned himself to sit down on the couch when Renee walked in with a large comforter and pillow stacked in her arms, Snape moved forward to take the bundle from her just as she tripped over Dart, having not seen him laying on the floor. The pillow went flying as well as the blankets and Renee fell forward, knocking Snape and herself onto the couch. After catching their breaths from the fall, Renee sat up to feel one hand on her thigh and another on her hip, Snape felt the pressure of someone stradling his lap and looked up slightly to see smooth, round cleavage in his face.

They stayed there frozen in shock and embarrassment, also oblivious to their provocative situation, it was a few quiet minutes before they gathered their composure to look at each other. Renee looked down to see her bathrobe had opened slightly and quickly grasped it shut, Snape had been quite the gentleman and had his eyes closed tight before he looked up to see he wasn't the only one embarrassed about this. "I..." Snape realized where his hands were and quickly removed them "I am_ so_ sorry...I _should've told you_ I found Dart in here...", Renee shook her head "_No, no_! _I_ should've been _looking where I was going_! _I_ should be the one _apologizing_!". Another few awkward seconds passed, _'Oh my gawd, I'm still on top of him!'_ Renee mentally smacked herself, she looked back down at him, their faces were mere inches apart.

_'Why aren't I moving?'_ Renee felt frozen, she couldn't seem to will herself off of the man below her, their eyes were locked on one another. _'She's still on me...this is too embarrassing, my heart is racing so fast I can hardly breath...'_ Snape swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving Renee's. Finally, something snapped within both adults, their lips pressed together in a hesitant kiss before turning it into a deeply heated, passionate one, their hands roaming about each other. Renee placed one hand on his chest to keep herself from falling, the other she tangled within the back of his long, black hair, keeping him from moving away from her, even though he wasn't trying to. Snape had one hand resting gentley on her collar bone and the other hand on her back, softly massaging yet making sure she wouldn't get up and leave him.

Renee could feel how fast his heart was beating and couldn't help but wonder how bad her's was beating as well, she slowly slid the hand from his chest up and around his neck, letting herself lay on top of him now, still slighty stradling. Snape let his hands do a bit of sliding and softly ran the hand on her back down to her thigh, he felt her squeaze her thighs together slightly and her fingernails slightly scrape the back of his head near his neck. This all brought on a certain reaction for Snape _down there_, he couldn't help the impulsive _bucking of hips_, at which point, Renee broke away from the kiss and looked down at him. Her eyes were hazey and her cheeks were slightly pink, her breathing came out in slow, heavy pants "We shouldn't do this..." she whispered.

Snape felt his heart go into overdrive _'Shit! I've screwed up...I knew I shouldn't have stayed...she's never going to want to see me again...'_, he looked up at her with concern "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...". Renee laughed lightly, which actually came out as a soft pur, and shook her head "_No_, I _mean_ we shouldn't do this _here_..." she motioned with her eyes, Snape looked ovrr to see Dart sitting right next to the couch with his head tilted as if asking _'Whatcha doin'?'_. Snape chuckled softly and silently gave a sigh of relief, Renee slowly got off of him then hesitantly offered her hand, Snape felt his hand float up and clasp with hers and himself get up off the couch.

Renee took in a deep shakey breath before smiling at him and leading him out of the living room and down the hallway, Snape felt a new wave of anxiety hit him as they drew closer to her bedroom. Renee seemed to sense this and stopped, she took another breath and turned to him "We don't _have to_..." her voice was low, almost sounding scratchy, Snape searched her face and saw in them what could only be described as '_hope_'. He brought a hand to her chin and lifted her face up as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, as they broke away Renee laughed nervously "Don't change the subject, now", he smiled at her and was brought back down for another kiss and they somehow managed to make it to the bedroom like that.

The second Renee kicked the door shut behind her they were both all hands roaming about and deep, needy kisses, Renee walked him like that to the bed where they both fell backwards, this time with Renee underneath. Snape broke this kiss away from her lips to trail kisses along her neck down to her collar bone, his hands hesitantly sliding the bathrobe off of her, exposing her smooth, toned skin. Renee was struggling to get the t-shirt off of Snape but finally managed to, she ran her hands across his chest, smiling _'He's pretty well toned for a school teacher...' _she thought before tugging at the draw-string pants she'd lent him. After both were equally bare and satisfied with looking each other up and down, Renee wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Snape slid them both furthar onto the bed then let his hands slide up and down her sides before finally traveling to her thighs, which he drew them up slightly. They locked eyes once more before he was sure it was alright for him to continue, he slowly slid into her, making sure she was comfortable, she suddenly flipped him onto his back and started moving her hips in a way that made him moan. They would flip the other one over, wanting to take charge at moments, their hands never leaving the other, their eyes never wandered, their breaths coming in short gasps. They each moved to a similar rythem, backs arching every now and then, sweat starting to bead down their bodies, they would nuzzle each other or lock into another deep kiss.

When their pace started to quicken and their breaths started to hitch, they clasped one hand together and the other pulled their faces together for one more passionate kiss as they came, moaning in each others mouths. Snape was on top of Renee at this point and slowly let himself rest there for a moment to catch his breath, Renee wrapped her arms around his back and softly kissed his shoulder. After laying there for a few minutes they slowly made their way to lay their heads on the pillows on the bed, Renee placed her head on Snapes chest and looked up at him "I'm sorry..." she whispered. Snape's eyes snapped open "_Sorry_? Sorry for _what_? There's _nothing _to _apologize_ for" he panicked. Renee shook her head and laughed "I didn't finish...I'm sorry I have to leave real quick, I'll be right back...promise!", Snape let another sigh of relief escape as he watched Renee slip into the bathroom.

Renee was quite exhausted from that and from earlier at the festival, but she knew she couldn't sleep in her contacts, she shut the door behind her and removed each lens. She gazed at herself in the mirror, granted she couldn't really see herself, she could clearly see two dark blue blurs staring back at her, she smiled to herself and exited the bathroom. She blindly found her way back into the bed and crawled in next to Snape, resting her head on his chest again, he kiss her softly and whispered "Good night, Renee", she snuggled against him and whispered back "Good night, Severus".

**Whew! I need a cigarette after writing that part, lordy! Hahaha, anywho! Pretty long chapter, decent sex scene I hope...I can hear you all screaming _"YES! THEY FINALLY HOOKED UP!"_ hehehe, well, you guys know what to do, review please!**


	10. Morning after

**Thank you for your reviews, tell your friends about this fic! Ok, well, duh, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Ch.10 Morning after**

Renee woke up to a crash of thunder and lightning, jolting out of her sleep she looked around to see it still looked dark out and the soft sounds of someone softly snoring let her know Snape was still asleep.

Dart was barking right outside her bedroom door, she sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep and crawled out of bed, found her bathrobe then headed for the bathroom. She popped in her contacts, now making her eyes the bright blue she bought, then walked back out into the bedroom, smiling at the form of Severus sleeping peacefully.

She could now read the clock, it was seven in the morning, _'I guess this storm really is going to last until noon'_ she sighed and gave the black haired man a light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to tend to Dart.

She was nearly pushed back into the room as the dog jumped up at her, she pat his head and motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen, where she made him a bowl of food and set a dish of water down as well.

She sat down, resting her elbow onthe table and head cheek against her hand, she looked around then groaned and got back up "Need coffee" she mumbled to herself and started making a pot. She wanted to go back to bed but she now spotted the dishes her and Severus had neglected last night before they decided to go to bed, she blushed as she thought about last night _'I can't belive that happened...we were like a couple of highschool kids whose parents went out of town!'_.

She shook her head and smiled_ 'I just hope he doesn't regret it...oh gawd!'_ her eyes snapped open, remembering their conversation earlier last night. _'I hope I didn't just screw up, him having loved that one girl and...' _she felt herself start to hyperventilate, Dart raised his head from his food dish and looked up at her in questioning._ 'I am a horrible person...I can't believe I just...oh, I hope he doesn't think I'm some slut and did that to get his mind off of...oh gawd, what was her name?'_ Renee clutched onto the kitchen counters for support.

She shakily made herself a cup of coffee and staggered to the table to sit down, _'Maybe I'm just overreacting...I mean...he could've stopped or said no if he didn't want to...I'll just wait until he wakes up...yeah...see how he reacts...'_.

>>>>>

Snape shifted slightly in his sleep and suddenly felt cold, blinking his eyes open and looking around, it took him a while to recall where he was "Renee?". No reply came from within the room, not a hint of her being in there at all, _'Where is she? Oh no...'_ his eyes snapped wide open as he practically jumped out of the bed to find the drawstring pants he was lent. _'Please, tell me she doesn't regret it!'_ he found the pants and pulled them on then searched around for the t-shirt _'I couldn't bear it if she regretted it...'_.

After a few seconds of not finding the t-shirt he shook his head _'Screw the t-shirt, I need to find Renee!'_, he quickly glided down the hallway and stopped at the kitchen door to see Renee sitting at the table looking troubled.

Dart picked his head up and barked happily at Snape, Renee slowly turned her head to see Snape looking just as troubled as she felt _'Oh gawd, no! He does regret it!'_. Snape stared in horror as Renee's eyes grew wide, a worried expression on her face _'No! She regrets it...this can't be happening! Last night was...'_, _'Last night was the best night of my life...that I can remember, and I don't want to forget!'_ Renee bit her lip.

They both opened their mouths to speak then quieted for the other, when the other wouldn't speak, they tried again only to end up trying to speak at the same time.

Renee took in a shakey breath and decided to speak, whether or not he tried to as well "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...It's just...I mean..." she started to hyperventilate again.

Snape stared at her in confusion _'She's sorry? Is she sorry because she does regret it?'_, Renee covered her face and took in another deep breath "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that happen, it's just that...". She removed her hands to reveal tears welling up but she tried as hard as possible to blink them back "You're a really great guy...but, I should've considered your feelings on the situation, I'll completely understand if you're mad or disgusted or whatever and...".

Snape was staring at her in disbelief and confusion _'Does she think I regret it?'_ he quickly strood over to her and lifted her chin up to look at him "You...don't...regret it...do you?".

Renee blinked at him for a second, one tear betraying her and rolling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and struggled to find her voice but couldn't and had to settle with shaking her head.

Snape let out a sigh of relief "I don't either...I was worried that _you_ did", Renee stared at him then let a small laugh escape "You're kidding?" she wiped at her eyes and sighed in relief herself. "Oh, thank gawd! I've been sitting out here for..." she glanced at the clock, it was almost eight thirty "For a little over an hour worrying that _you'd_ regret it! I feel so stupid now, freaking out like that".

Snape chuckled slightly and shook his head "No, don't feel stupid..." he swallowed hard before wrapping his arms around her "You're the first person I've cared about in a long...long while...".

Renee nodded as she hastily wiped the last few tears of worry from her eyes "Thank you...I care about you too..." she hugged him back then laughed. "Would you like some coffee, now that you're awake?", he laughed and nodded, both feeling relieved that neither regretted last night.

After calming down and laughing it off over some coffee, Renee sighed and looked out the window "Nasty storm...", Snape nodded "Good thing I didn't walk home last night...", they both paused then laughed lightly, blushing.

Renee stood up and stretched "Well, I need a shower, how about you?", Snape finished his last sip of coffee then nodded. "I could use a shower...but I can wait until I get home. I wouldn't want to increase your water bill", he remebered how muggles pay for things like that and electricity.

Renee's eyes darted about the room, she bit her lip "Well...we could...nevermind, I can't believe I almost said such a thing..." she shook her head, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Snape raised an eyebrow "What?", Renee looked back up in apprehension "Umm...we could use the shower...together?". Snape stared at her and blinked, she started to laugh nervously and say "Nevermind" again but he stood up "Alright...". They stood there for a moment before the same spark from last night overtook them again and they dashed out of the kitchen to the shower.

>>>>>

"Man, what a downpour! Glad we made it inside without getting too wet!" Camron sighed as she shut the door behind her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco.

All six teens decided to go over to Harry's new place for breakfast, the main reason being that things were getting crazy at the Weasly's and it would've been very hard to keep things from Camron's view.

They all walked into the kitchen, "I see Renee's made a pot of coffee" Harry snickered, still thinking that that was the only thing the woman ever drank. "I wonder where she is..." Camron tapped her foot then walked down the hallway, into her aunts room to hear the shower running. She walked back out and into the kitchen "She's in the shower...oh! Let's make a big breakfast and suprise her, since she's always the one cooking!".

Everyone agreed and pitched in, more-so having to teach Draco during the process since he'd never fixed a meal for himself or anyone else in his life.

>>>>>

"Did you hear something?" Severus murmured into the kiss he and Renee were currently in, she shook her head, her wet hair flinging drops of water within the shower "Nope...of course, _I'm_ under the shower head".

They shampooed each others hair, Renee nearly slipped going on her tip toes to reach his scalp, but she did give a good massage to his scalp while lathering and rinsing his hair.

When it came time for body wash, things became a near repeat of their actions last night, but the slippery floor wouldn't allow such antics. They rinsed off, towelled off, brushed their teeth, Renee had a spare toothbrush "It was a buy one get one free deal, good deal if you ask me, _especially_ now" she grinned, then decided to try and make up for the lack of action in the shower as they made their way back to the kitchen.

They were clad only in their towels, Renee's arms wrapped up, around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, lips pressed together as they waddled like that towards the kitchen.

Dart started barking up a storm while the storm outside was still booming loudly, tuning out any other noise, they could only smell the scented shampoo and body wash from their shower. They were both in a state of complete bliss, holding each other, kissing each other...until they got to the doorway to the kitchen and heard someone shout "_Holy shit_!".

They froze, not wanting to look at whoever had just spotted them, but of course, the sounds of giggling and more gasps of "_Oh my gawd_" and "_Holy shit_" seemed to force their heads to turn.

>>>>>

Harry was standing by the stove, he was in the middle of flipping a pancake when he heard Ron shout "_Holy shit_!", he looked over and didn't even notice the pancake miss the pan and fall to the floor.

His eyes widened and at first his jaw dropped but he picked it back up and stifled his snickers with a smirk, Hermione had turned her head and was blushing furiously as she gasped "_Oh my gawd_", Ron's eyes were just wide and staring.

Ginny and Camron were giggling their heads off while Draco let his mouth open and close a few times before repeating Ron's words of "_Holy shit_!", the most priceless of faces were Renee and Snape's as they stared in horror at the six teens, them wearing nothing but towels.

If that wasn't an awkward morning, Harry couldn't even imagine what one would be, Renee and Snape had practically ran out of view and holed themselves in Renee's bedroom until everyone had left.

Ron and Draco were at a loss for words the rest of the day, only able to shake their heads and mutter "I _can't believe_ I just _saw _that...", Hermione tried to pretend nothing had happened, but Ginny and Camron made that a little too hard.

"They're _together_! They're _together_!" Camron jumped up and down saying in a sing-song voice, Ginny was still laughing about it, reminding everyone that they were only wearing towels, signifying what they were doing previous to their entrance into the kitchen.

Harry had to admit that it _was _slightly awkward to see his ex-professor and his new house-mate in such a...situation...but he was happy for them _'Hopefully they're not too embarrassed...or mad...'_ he glanced at Renee's bedroom door.

>>>>>

"Well...that was...awkward..." Renee laughed, Snape buried his face in the beds' pillows "I _can't_ believe my old students..._plus_ one who is _still _a student...and your niece, just saw me in nothing _but a towel_!".

Renee laughed even harder "What about _me_? Harry, the poor boy, might be scarred for life from seeing his house-mate in nothing but a towel...making out with his _ex-teacher_!" she was rolling around the bed laughing.

Snape snorted "Don't forget the two other males that were in that kitchen...", Renee was holding her sides now "_Oh, yeah_! Thank you for reminding me". She flopped over and crawled up besides Severus and started to rubbed his back "It could've been worse...", Snape turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow "_Oh_? _How_ could it have been worse?".

Renee layed down next to him, still rubbing his back "They could've shown up_ last night_..." she grinned, he stared at her then started laughing "Yes, _that_ would've been worse".

They layed in the bed for the rest of the day, calming down from the morning, talking more seriously now, "It's going to be hard...between us..." Renee sighed.

Snape raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?", Renee rolled over to her side and propped herself in one elbow "Your work...five days a week, from early in the morning to whenever you're done looking over paperwork...I _know_ what a teacher does, y'know" she laughed.

Snape nodded slowly "Right...there's always weekends...", Renee smiled weakly "And holiday's...", they both frowned, realizing that they wouldn't be able to see each other so often now that summer was ending.

Snape thought for a moment "Every weekend, _no matter what_, I'll come to see you", Renee smiled and nodded "I'll hold you to that, Severus".

**OK, and that's that chapter...now, for those of you who get bored, waiting for me to update, I highly reccommend you try out some of these authors...Rikki K...Miru Amai...seishinbyo-kanja-kokoro...just to name a few...review please!**


	11. Promotion

**Yay! An update! Thank you peoples for your reviews! I've been busy typing other fics but I will not forget to finish this one...which wont be finished for a while :laughs: but it wont be some long and drawn out piece of poo...now, onto the next chapter! Yay!**

**Ch.11 Promotion**

Camron went back home after the summer, leaving Harry and Renee with the house, doing early morning _'jams'_, cooking and cleaning, taking Dart out for walks.

Camron called the house non-stop though, "_Hello_, Cam" Renee would smirk into the phone, speaking loudly for Harry to hear "_What_? Why do you want to know what Harry is _wearing_?". Harry's head snapped up to see Renee holding the phone away from her ear and laughing, you could clearly hear Camron on the other line yelling "**_THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED!_**".

Harry and Renee had also settled all the paperwork for him to live there and he paid for the first months rent, all of their bills were to be split in half and Harry had even helped Renee out in one of her art projects.

They were in the _'art studio'_ throwing darts at paint filled balloons on a canvas when there was a knock on the door, "Don't worry, I'll get it!" Harry called over his shoulder as he ran to the door.

At first Harry was suprised to see it was Snape but then remembered it was saturday morning, and every weekend Snape showed up saturday morning around this time. Harry told Snape where Renee was and watched him disappear into the art studio, Harry thought to make some drinks for everyone and headed for the kitchen.

Carefully carrying the three glasses to the room, he pushed the door open with his foot "Hey, I brought dri..." he paused at the sight of Snape and Renee rolling around on the fallen canvas, bursting balloons while they made-out. Slowly slipping back out of the room and into the kitchen he sighed and shook his head "Never thought I'd see the day Snape acted so..._young and happy_".

He was alarmed when Hedwig flew into the kitchen with a letter attatched to her leg, Harry had forgotten he'd sent her out to Ron and Hermione last night. He quickly detatched the note while Dart barked and more-so tried to play with Hedwig, rather than eat or attack her, opening the letter he read...

_Harry,  
Ginny has been telling us that everyday at school, Snape is always dazing off and never even notices when kids mess up during class. Practically passes them all! I must ask...why couldn't Snape and Renee have met while WE were still going to school? It isn't fair! But, oh well, I guess...we did graduate, anyways, right? Oh, and about the date of mine and Hermione's wedding...we were thinking late next year or something...I want to make sure I have enough money to support us, y'know?  
'Ron_

Harry snickered as he folded the letter back up _'So, Snape has been acting like a love sick puppy, has he?'_ he glanced at the door of the art studio and sighed. Dart tilted his head at Harry, his big grey eyes stared at him in confusion, Harry pat his head "You like your master being with Snape?", Dart gave a happy bark, making Harry laugh. "I think they like it too..why don't you go see if it's safe for me to bring them some drinks, alright?", Dart gave another bark before running off and into the art studio then came back out and started jumping around.

Harry laughed and picked the tray back up, he swore that dog was far more intelligent than normal dogs, he re-entered the art studio to see Snape and Renee trying to wipe paint off of themeslves. "Got us some drinks!" Harry smiled and set the tray down near the two adults, "Thank you!" Renee smiled back, Snape awkwardly thanked Harry as well.

After glancing at the canvas, all balloons having been popped, Harry sighed and stood back up "Well, I guess my help is no longer needed here...I'm gonna go take Dart out for a walk". He wasn't suprised at how fast they said "_Ok_!" to that, he quickly got his shoes on and hooked Dart up to his leash while calling out "Wanna go for a walk? Let's go for a walk!".

Once Harry was out of the house, Snape and Renee were practically tearing each other's clothes off down the hallway to the bedroom. They went inside the bathroom in Renee's room and got the shower started, to get the paint off of themselves of course...

Two hours later...they didn't know if Harry had returned from his walk yet or not, but that didn't matter, all that matter was spending every possible minute with each other during the weekends.

Almost too quickly the weekend had passed and Snape was off to Hogwarts again, the last thing they managed to do during their time together was go out to a nice restraunt and a romantic walk through a park.

Snape sat at his desk, dazing off, thinking about Renee and what they could do the next weekend when his thoughts were interrupted by a student. "Sir...class is_ over_...can we _go_ now?" asked a timid little first year, quickly glancing at the time then nodding "Yeah, sure...class dismissed!" he called out and watched them all practically run out of the room to get to their next classes in time.

That night he was summoned to Dumbledore's office, he had a feeling this had something to do with his performance as of late. He spoke the password to the gargoyle statue and entered the Headmaster's office, "Please, sit, Severus..." Dumbledore motioned to the chairs across from his desk. Snape sat down stiffly, trying to hide his anxiety about this discussion he was to have with the old, well respected wizard. "Severus..." Dumbledore spoke up "I can't help but notice...you're lacking your usual...demeanor...you haven't been yourself lately...and it is effecting your classes...". Dumbledore spoke slowly, cautiously, eyeing the potions master who just sat there dazing out with an almost content expression on his face.

"Severus? Are you listening?" Dumbledore almost snickered, yes, he was informed about the young woman who had stolen the potions master's heart.

Snape blinked a few times before looking directly at Dumbledore "Hm? What?", Dumbledore couldn't hold back as he let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Severus...I think you should...have fewer days of work...perhaps, you should only teach those in advanced potions, so as to have more time for...whatever it is that seems to be distracting you..." he smiled, his eyes twinkling as he spoke.

Snape stared at him for a few longs seconds "You mean, I'd _only_ have to teach on mondays and thursdays? And _still_ get the same pay I do now? Is _that_ the position you're offering me?".

Dumbledore nearly smirked "Well, if you don't want it...", "_No_, no! I'll take it! When do I start?" Snape jumped up and leaned on the Headmaster's desk. "Next week, how's that? It shouldn't take me _too_ long to find a replacement potions professor...Severus, where are you going?" Dumbledore tried to ask the other man but he was already gone, he sighed and smiled "Aa, to be in love again...".

The next weekend, Harry was gone job hunting with Ron, leaving the house all to Renee and Dart, the second the front door kncoked, Renee ran to open it.

Snape quickly kissed her as she opened the door then picked her up and spun her in a small circle, Renee started laughing "You're in a good mood..." she was let down and kissed again. Snape beamed at her "I've been promoted!", Renee's face lit up "Promoted? That's great! We should celebrate!" she turned to figure out a way to celebrate but Snape grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"That's not the best part...I have fewer days to work..." Snape wrapped his arms around you, Renee raised an eyebrow "They're not cutting your pay, are they?", "No, no...I get paid the same as I do now, just wothout having to work everyday" he explained." _Oh_, ok! Yay! Let's celebrate!" Renee smiled, now fully understanding, they decided to first take Dart out to the park then to come back and shower, then go out for dinner.

The park was nice, the shower was wonderful and dinner was great...they were back at the house, snuggling on the couch. "_So_, what days do you work now?" Renee asked, her head resting on his chest, "Mondays and thursdays..." he answered, playing with her hair, brushing it aside to show her face. "Wow, so instead of _working_ for five days, you'll be _free_ for five days..." Renee smiled, Snape shook his head "No, I wont be _free _for five days...", Renee looked up in confusion at the sly grin on the black haired mans face. "...I'll be _here_, with_ you_ for five days...if you want me to be..." he looked into her bright blue eyes, she snickered and lightly smacked his arm "_Of course_ you'll be here for five days..._or_ I could go to_ your_ place...either way, right?".

"Right..." he tilted her head up as he bent his down for another soft kiss, which turned into one of their deep, passionate ones, hands tangling in each other's hair, bodies shifting to form with one another. Snape pulled away and they both looked over to see Dart staring at them with his big grey eyes, they looked at each other and laughed and said together "Not out here".

>>>>>

Lucius, Remus and Tonks were just sitting in the living room, either reading the Daily Prophet or reading a book when Arthur Weasly suddenly barged in.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Remus stood up, seeing the troubled look on the man's face, Lucius stood up and offered his chair the the red haired man, who graciously accepted.

"Well, they've gotten more information out of Pettigrew..." He fidgeted with his hands, his eyes darting between the three of them. "And?" Tonks egged him on, "And...we now know what happened the night the Potters were killed and Cecelia went missing..." Mr.Weasly let it tumble out of his mouth.

Everyone made new seats for themselves before asking him to continue, "Well, what happened?" Tonks asked, Remus was already starting to feel nauseas just thinking about what could've happened to Cecelia.

"Well, it turns out the night James and Lily were killed, Cecelia was on her way over there to help them...but she was intercepted..." Arthur rambled, "Intercepted by who?" Tonks kept asking. "By...Peter, himself...and he fought with her, but he said he didn't kill her...used a memory charm before she tumbled backwards off a cliff..." Arthur explained.

"A memory charm? Not to sound cruel, but why didn't he just _kill_ her?" Lucius asked, the others knew he wasn't wishing for the worst, it's just that Peter's actions didn't make sense.

"He said he couldn't kill her because...he _loved_ her...so he wanted her to forget that she knew he was guilty, but she was too close to the edge of the cliff and fell after he hit her with the charm" Arthur finished.

"So...does that mean she's alive?" Remus asked, hope evident in his voice, Arthur shook his head "Don't know, I'm afraid...Peter said he ran after that happened...".

A moment of silence over passed them before Lucius cleared his throat "So, this all happened around the time James and Lily Potter were murdered?", Arthur nodded. "Then we should check all records at St. Mungos for anyone who went in with memory loss...how old was she then?" Lucius looked around for an answer, Remus thought for a second before answering "About seventeen or eighteen, she just graduated from Hogwarts when that happened".

Tonks and Arthur nodded, "Alright, I'll give that information out to the ministry. Thank you, Remus, Lucius..." Arthur nodded towards them, Lucius nodded back "Anytime I can help...make sure you let them know it was _my_ suggestion! I _am_ trying to help!", both men chuckled and said their good-byes.

Remus gave a small sigh of relief "If we can find Cecelia, then..." he paused _'Snape...is with Renee now...but if we find Cecelia...'_, Tonks rubbed her boyfriends shoulder lightly "You ok?". Remus looked up "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine..." he knew his face was betraying him but Tonks didn't push him for answers, Lucius seemed to notice though and looked at Tonks "Do you think we could get some drinks in here? After news like that...".

Tonks nodded "Yeah, I'll make'em strong!" she smiled then left the room, Lucius moved from his seat to next to Remus "_So_...dreading a tradgic love triangle in Severus' future?". Remus looked over with wide eyes "You know about that?", Lucius nodded with a sad smile "Severus used to tell me _everything_, I had no probem with it...but, I _must _agree, if Cecelia was to be found...it might cause some _complications_".

Remus nodded and sighed "How would Snape _react_...especially _now_ that he's with Renee...?", Lucius snickered, remembering what his son said happened that one morning him and the others went there for breakfast. "Yes, _well_...keep in mind, Cecelia wouldn't even _remember him_...a memory charm, a strong one no doubt, plus falling off a cliff..." Lucius sighed, Remus nodded in understanding just as Tonks returned with some strong drinks, both males nearly chugged them down whole.

**Thank you for reading! Your reviews inspire me to keep on writing! Seriously! Thank you! Please review!**


	12. My Cecelia

**Big 'thanks' to Rikki K for his chapter...she emailed me saying that her and her friend, reviewer E.K., were conversing over my story (I feel so loved!) and they thought "Hey, we should get some more of Peter's POV and memories...". Well, here you guys go...I was sorta thinking about doing it, but didn't know if anyone wanted that...thank you you two and thank you to all my other readers/reviewers!**

**Ch.12 My Cecelia**

After that one summer, where Peter had sucessfully destroyed any form of relationship between Cecelia and Snape, he had tried to discreetly get into one of his own with her.

This, however, was nearly impossible since Sirius was living with the Potter's and James seemed to have the idea in his head that Sirius would be a better match for his little sister. Luckily, Cecelia never seemed interested in Sirius in that way and Sirius would only tease about the idea of him and her together, which left Peter's hope still high.

It was summer again, James and Lily would be marrying soon and Peter waited outside for Cecelia's arrival back from Hogwarts. When he heard the rumbling of a motorcycle engine in the distance, he straightened himself to look more presentable, knowing that Sirius was near with Cecelia since he was sent to pick her up fro the station. They reached view and he could see _'his'_ Cecelia clinging to Sirius for dear life as the black haired young man sped down the street, screeching to a stop in front of the house.

Cecelia jumped off of the bike the instant it stopped, landing just in front of Peter by his feet declairing "_Land_!" as she panted out the fright caused by Sirius' driving skills, or lack there of. "It wasn't _that_ scary!" Sirius snickered, Peter gave his best smile to the girl of his affections as he offered her his hands to help her off the ground. "Good to see you, Cece..." he greeted, after she stumbled her way upright and moved her hair from her face she smiled back "You too..." she trailed off and ran "James!".

She ran to her brother and jumped into his arms, he spun her around while laughing "Hope Sirius didn't go_ too_ crazy on that bike of his", "_Hey_!" Sirius shot back "I don't drive _crazy_! You're all just scaredy cats!". Peter slumped forward as Sirius tossed Cecelia's trunk at him, as if he were the bell hop, then ran up and scooped Cecelia in his arms "Remus and Lily are here, they've been dying to see you too".

Peter never did get the chance to make a relationship with Cecelia, it was always about James or Sirius or Lily...but after Harry was born, it was all about her beloved nephew.

Nothing made him madder than the fact that he seemed to never be apart of the picture, sure Remus wasn't either, but she seemed to greet and smile at Remus more than she did him! He couldn't tell you exactly when it was he joined ranks with the Dark Lord, but he remembered why he did..."If_ I_ can't have her, _nobody_ will! They _never_ gave me the chance to be with her...they will _pay_ for that!".

When it came time for James and Lily to pick secret keepers, Peter was less than suprised when Sirius and Cecelia were picked, but a few clever words changed that.

"Wouldn't it seem _obvious _to pick Sirius as your secret keeper?" sure he wasn't supposed to know, but him saying that is what made them realize how true it was and so they changed Sirius' position to him, Sirius even agreed that it was best.

The night Voldemort made his move to kill James, Lily and Harry, Peter was off to make sure Cecelia wouldn't show up, since both secret keepers were to be alerted if the Dark Lord was nearby them.

He found her not even a few miles away running along the cliff tops to James' house, _'I have to stop her!'_ he quickly ran towards her making as much noise possible. She stopped and looked over the ran towards him "Peter! Did you get the alert too?", "Yes, I already went there...I'm sorry, it's too late...they're dead..." Peter faked sadness.

Cecelia's eyes widened "What? But...I _just_ got the alert...how can they be..." she trailed off as she started to hyperventilate, Peter saw this as his oppertunity. "I'm so sorry, Cece..." he pulled her into his arms, she was just about to settle when she shook her head and angrily spat "_No_! If he's still there, I'll make him _pay_ for killing my brother and nephew!".

Peter growled in frustration "_Why_? It's _too late_! I _saw_ it happen damnit!" he froze as the words spilled from his mouth, Cecelia slowly turned towards him "What did you just say?".

In a flash, Cecelia pulled her wand out but Peter was quicker and blasted it from her hands, she lunged forward to get his but he was able to roll around enough to keep it from her reach. She jumped on top of him and went for the wand but it flew from his hand just out of reach, "Don't be foolish, Cece! Just hear me out!" Peter gasped as she punched and kicked at him, still trying to reach the wand. He rolled over, now on top of her, and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her violently "You weren't supposed to find out! I didn't want to have to kill you, Cece!".

One good kick sent him flying backwards, she quickly scrambled for the wand only to find it broken, she turned around to go for her own wand that had fallen earlier but Peter got to it first. "_Now_...if you would_ just_ listen to me..." Peter grit his teeth, the wand aimed for her, she shakily got to her feet and backed away "Why? Why would you...you _betrayed us_, didn't you?" her voice was low and shakey.

Shaking his head "You _weren't_ supposed to _know_, Cece! You _shouldn't_ have even_ come_! No...no wait...you don't have to know...I can fix that..._easily_..." he eyed the wand in his hand.

Cecelia took a few more steps back until she couldn't any more, finding the edge of the cliff, she was hypervetilating now, her eyes darted around for any sign of help. Peter slowly walked forward "You _will_ be mine, Cece! I'll _adjust_ it, to be so!" he shot off a memory charm, in hopes that he could replace her memories with made up ones of them, together, happy.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed where she was standing, the second the spell hit her she flew backwards off of the cliff, he ran forward to try and stop her but it was too late and it was too dark for him to see where she was falling to.

He backed away slowly, looking around for any whitnesses and thankfully found none "I...I didn't do anything...it's not my fault she fell..." he mumbled to himself. He looked at his hand, seeing her wand there and quickly tossed it away, wiping his hand as if it were covered in her blood "_No_...well...at least she wont remember..._if_ she's alive..." he nodded to himself before running off to see how things went with the Dark Lord at James' house.

>>>>>

"Peter Pettigrew..." a guard banged on his cell, Peter dully looked up, blinked a few times then turned his head away, the guard banged on his cell again. "Your punishment is to be decided today...are you prepred for the consequences for your crimes?" even though the guards voice was monotone, Peter swore they were mocking him. He glared up at the guard as his cell was opened and he was roughly grabbed and dragged to meet whoever it was that would mostly likely send him to his death.

He was thrown into a room where a light hit him and him alone, he could hear many people's voices in hushed tones, murmuring amongst themselves, most likely about him.

"Peter Pettigrew, do you plead guilty on the charges of siding with you-know-who, betraying Mr. and Mrs. Potter who you were to be a secret keeper for, then framing Sirius Black? Do you also plead guilty for..." he named off countless raids he had participated in with his _'fellow'_ Death-eaters.

Peter sat there staring at the floor for a long while before answering "_Yes_..." he hissed, gasps and more murmuring filled the room before they were demanded to be silent.

"I see..._unfortunately_, we've lost all our dementors during the war, if we had even one I'd sentance you to a _kiss_..." the _'judge'_ growled "Peter Pettigrew, you have pleaded guilty to these crimes...I hearby sentence you..."

>>>>>

Renee was walking Dart around the park this lovely autum day, she was admiring the colorful leaves, all shades of red, yellow and brown, when she felt a chill run down her spine.

Dart started barking up a storm as if something was wrong, Renee looked down at her dog "You just get the feeling something _really_ bad either_ just_ happened or is _going to_?" she asked the husky.

She pulled her sweater tighter around her before ushering Dart to walk faster home, a sick feeling in her stomache and worry in her mind.

>>>>>

Tonks had just recieved news from Arthur about Pettigrew's trial, she couldn't believe what his _'punishment'_ was "It's _too good_ for him!" she spat.

Remus and Lucius raised their eyebrows at her "What's too good for who?" they asked almost in unison, Tonks looked over at them, anger evident in her face.

"Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to finish the rest of his life, stripped of all magic, like a muggle..._that's it_!" she slammed her fist against the wall. Lucius grimaced "After all that he's done?", Remus felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomache "_Merlin_, please don't let him find Harry...or have Harry find him...either way, I don't want Harry to be harmed...".

**I know, you're all thinking "What's up with Peter's lame punishment?", right? Well...this wouldn't be a drama without this plot development twist thingy! I promise this will get good, please review and thank you for reading!**


	13. New family

**Thank you for your reviews, haven't updated in a bit, been a tad busy with work and stuff, nothing major...well, anywho, enjoy!**

**Ch.13 New family**

It was mid-autum, Harry lied to Renee about having a job when in actuality he was training to be an Auror, but of course he couldn't tell her that, now could he?

He had graciously helped out on several projects, one involved pouring paint on himself then ramming into the canvas in various places, making perfect body splotches. "You have a weird way of doing your job...but it's fun!" Harry laughed as Renee readied him and herself then both ran and jumped up at the canvas, "Thank you!" she laughed.

Renee and Harry were currently in the middle of a game of poker, Renee was losing terribly "Damnit! Good thing this isn't _strip-_poker, huh?" she laughed. Harry nodded "Yeah, you'd be down to your _towel_ by now, huh?" he smirked, earning a cackle and a light arm smack from his house-mate/land-lord.

Dart was watching from the side and almost seemed to be helping Harry win as he would bark when Renee was bluffing and distract Renee from changing her cards, Harry almost swore he saw Dart wink one of his big grey eyes at him too.

"_Yes!_" Renee jumped up and slammed her cards on the table "Read'em and weep! Royal flush!", Harry checked his cards, he too had a royal flush but set his cards face down "You beat me this time!" he smiled while Renee did a victory dance.

Life was good for Harry now that he lived with someone who wasn't a Dursley, no, he was living with someone fun and nice, someone who reminded him of Sirius. Harry was still sad about his godfather's death, much like the death of his own parents, but he was almost positive that they would be happy for him living with Renee. Harry had great nights sleeping in his room now, staring at the painting Renee made him for his birthday, the castle by the lake near the forest reminded him so much of Hogwarts, it was almost as if she painted it while gazing at his _'old'_ school.

"What inspires you?" Harry had to ask one night, Renee raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?", "Your paintings, what triggers you to paint what you do?" Harry motioned at all her wokrings in the art studio. "Oh, hmm...well, I just sort of clear my mind then let the images create themselves in my mind and then I put them to paper..." Renee smiled and shrugged. "Is that what you did for my painting? I swear I've seen this place before..." Harry smiled at the thought of the painting and how comforting it was to him.

Renee bit her lip in concentration then laughed lightly "Funny thing, I_ too_ feel I've seen that place before, and when I cleared my mind to paint that for you, that image popped into my head". Harry laughed lightly at this as well "Really? Weird, kinda had a mind-link there or something", Renee nodded "Yeah...we should go looking for that castle some day...".

Harry nearly choked at this _'I can't show her Hogwarts!'_ he knew this but couldn't be so rude as to decline the invitation "Yeah...that would be cool..." he forced the enthusiasm to sound honest.

>>>>>

It was late November now, Tonks, Remus, Lucius and everyone they asked to help still found no records of anyone even remotely close to being Cecelia showing up at St.Mungo's with amnesia.

"Should've known she hadn't fallen into one of the wizarding world's hospitals..." Tonks sighed, "We can't exactly search through the muggle's hospital records, now, can we?" Lucius sighed as well. "If Cecelia is alive, and with amnesia, wouldn't her memory come back to her eventually?" Remus asked out loud, "Depending on whether or not her brain suffered any trauma..." Tonks mumbled darkly. They nodded and sighed, "Has anyone even mentioned this to Sevreus yet?" Lucius had to ask, "No...don't want to upset him while things are actually going well for him for once in his life..." Tonks answered.

Remus slumped in the chair he was sitting in and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, he was hoping so badly that they'd at least have a lead on Cecelia's whereabouts but they were still at zero.

Cecelia was like a sister to him, true she was always quiet and not too find of her brother, her real brother, when she was much younger, but he understood that, especially now. He felt somewhat guilty too, if he would have just spoken up before, stood up to James and Sirius' torture against Severus, or even their _'sibling rivalry'_ against Cecelia, things may have been different.

But, of course, it was too late for that, luckily he was able to form a more friendly bond with Severus, he doubted he'd have ever been able to if Sirius were still alive. He wasn't happy for his friends death, he just knew otherwise, Sirius wasn't one to let old habits die quickly, that and he'd have never believed Severus' story of what happened that one fateful summer with Cecelia.

"Remus?" Tonks looked at him in concern, he noticed that even Lucius seemed slightly concerned, Remus then wondered how long he'd been lost in thought. "Sorry..." he said weakly "I was just thinking too much about...well, the past and present...everything that's happened...". Lucius nodded and got up to fix drinks for everyone, Merlin knew they needed them, while Tonks wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in a loving, reassuring manner.

"What's done is done...nothing can change that...besides...things aren't nearly as bad as they could be..." Tonks rest her chin on Remus' shoulder. "How's that?" Remus murmured, "Well, for starters, one of us or both could be dead, never been able to be together...Harry could've lost..." Tonks listed many other possible horrible things that could've, but luckily didn't, happen.

Lucius returned with the drinks and added "I could've stayed true to the Dark Lord and none of us would've found anything out about what happened to Cecelia...". Remus nodded "You're right...both of you...", Lucius smiled "Aa, just a few more weeks and I'll be off of parole...I could use that freedom to squeeze some information from other former Death-eaters to see if they know anything about this as well...?".

"Would you? That would be so helpful!" Tonks clapped her hands together and grinned, Lucius nodded "Most certainly, I've made a new pledge of alliegence to the good witches and wizards of our community and will do what I can to make a new name for myself".

It had to be said that this past war really has changed Lucius Malfoy for the better, he was good, honest wizard now and truely meant his words of redemption.

>>>>>

It was almost a yearly, annual tradition with Renee and Laina, of course this year would be much more interesting now that they had more people to share this with. Every year, sometime in late November they would do this, they had to do this, like it was said before, it was tradition, "American football?" Severus and Harry asked skeptically.

"Yeah! It's actually loads of fun they way _we_ play it!" Camron bounced on her feet excitedly, Laina and Renee nodded saying "Trust us!" but their expressions said anything but that! Emilio, who had come back for some time to be with his family, asked "Will we do this men against women, or...?", "Us against them!" Camron pointed to herself and her parents then to Renee, Severus and Harry.

Laina rubbed her hands together "This ought to be interesting!", Renee cracked her knuckles "Yeah, I got two strong men on my team, right guys?" she chuckled lightly. Camron crossed her arms "Don't think that'll help you!", Emilio chuckled as he tried to explain the rules to Harry and Severus which the girls had to take over because of Emilio's thick accent and would sometimes start rambling in Italian.

The first few games were won by team De Luca, but team Black, as Harry came up with "Because we all have black hair, I_ swear_ that's how I came up with it!", Snape eyed him suspiciously but didn't argue, team Black started to pick up the pace.

After they were tied, they switched to going men against women, "Don't be afraid to tackle us just because we're girls!" Camron smirked, seeing the uneasy expressions on Harry and Snape. After trying not to tackle them and being tackled vicously by the women, they loosened up on that and started tackling back just as hard, they still seemed to keep an even score by the end of the day.

They were all sweaty and rosey cheeked, out of breath and exhausted as they all rested amongst the grass of the park as the sun strated to set. "Welcome to the family, guys" Laina smiled at Severus and Harry who couldn't help but smile back, Camron nodded "Yeah, it's official...soon you'll become as crazy as us, wont that be _fun_?" she laughed.

Renee swallowed hard at her sister's and niece's words, she expected to hear them say that to Harry, but it made her stomache and heart jump hearing them say that to Severus as well. She didn't want to jinx her relationship with him, something about him made her want to make sure nothing got in their way, nothing to ruin it for them. She was relieved to see he was smiling about their comment, glad to see it didn't freak him out or anything, make him jump up and run away screaming.

>>>>>

"You really thought I'd run away screaming because of that?" Severus found himself choking on his laughter, Renee pouted mockingly "You don't have to laugh in my face about it, y'know...". "I'm sorry, but..." he finally let a little of his laughter slip then recomposed himself "...but honestly, why would I leave because of that? I feel closer, having been _'officially'_ accepted by your family" he smiled.

Renee laughed nervously "Oh, you don't really want to meet my family...Laina, Emilio and Camron are enough...", Severus raised an eyebrow "Wait...you don't want me to meet the rest of your family?". "No, no...not exactly..." Renee bit her lip "It's just...ok, I know I make alot of jokes about how odd my family is, but I'm being..._nice_, in saying it that way...".

Severus eyed her nervously "Just how _odd_ is your family?", Renee smiled sheepishly "Well, my father's a coast guard who's afraid of the ocean and only wears burkenstocks...used to be a hippie..". "My mother is a pet therapist who swears that she's from the old country, which is why she tries to fit as many yiddish words into a sentence as possible...", "Where is she from?" Snape had to ask, "New Jersey" Renee answered and rolled her eyes.

Snape's eyes widened then his brows furrowed together, trying to follow every detail about her family, sure he felt that he may love her, but it's always good to know family backrounds _'Of course, I can't be honest with her about that so why should I really care if her family is a bit...odd'_.

"Don't even get me started on my brother..." Renee laughed, "You have a brother?" he asked, "Yeah...he's two years younger than me, runs a hospital...", Snape smirked "Let me guess, he faints at the sight of blood?". Renee laughed "_And! _He prefers to wear the nurse's uniform...he's got great legs, I'm kinda jealous..." she snickered at the look on Snape's face "Don't worry, he wears pants regularly...just not at work...".

Yes, Snape was really starting to regret asking about the rest of her family, before he knew it he was invited to meet them for christmas, "I'm sure they'll love you!" Renee smiled, Severus smiled back and laughed nervously "Splendid...".

**Oh, lordy...and that's just hearing about these people, betcha can't wait for him to actually meet them, huh? Harry'll be meeting them too, since he lives with Renee, keep that in mind! Lol, well anywho, please review and all that good stuff, thank you for reading!**


	14. Horrible holidays

**Wow, here's a BIG chapter for you...no, not big as in long...big as in HUGE DISCOVERY! lol, hope ya'll like it and enjoy!**

**Ch.14 Horrible holidays**

Harry was actually looking forward to meeting Renee's family, Camron always said nice things about them, odd but nice things.

It was Christmas eve already and Renee said that if any one Harry's friends wanted to come over for the holiday's they could, so he invited Remus and Tonks, now that they were relieved of Lucius, Lucius was off of parole now. So it was Harry, Severus, Tonks and Remus who were going to meet the rest of the Gauner family, Laina, Camron and Emilio were the first to arrive.

"Happy christmas!" Cam shouted as she greeted everyone, Dart ran up to her, barking and running circles, nearly tripping the young teen. "Oh, wow...you have guests..." Laina seemed to force enthusiasm, this went unnoticed by Renee as she laughed "Yeah, wanted everyone else to meet Severus, and Remus and Tonks had nowhere special to go so I said 'Hey, you guys are close enough to be family as well, come on over!', so here we all are". Laina laughd nervously and nodded, Emilio eyed his wife curiously but shrugged it off and started up confusing conversations with everyone else.

Another knock on the door and in walked a tall, young man with long brown hair, tied loosely, wearing a pair of tan pants and a cream colored sweater.

"Jeremy!" Laina and Renee hugged him and introduced him as their brother, Camron ran out and hugged him "Uncle Jeremy! What, no dress?" she teased. Jeremy rolled his light brown eyes and placed a hand on his hip "It's at the cleaners..." was his obviously sarcastic remark, but Severus, Remus and Harry shifted uncomfortabley, none the less.

Last but not least were Mr. and Mrs.Gauner, Dan and Erica, they seemed most enthusiastic to meet everyone, especially Mrs.Gauner "I thought my little bubele, Renee would never meet a nice man!" she hugged Severus tightly.

Dan Gauner had shaggy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and was, as Renee had mentioned before, wearing a pair of Birkenstock sandels, even though it was snowing outside.

Erica Gauner had long, wavey, light brown hair and light brown eyes and hardly anyone could even guess what she was saying most of the time since she kept using odd words no one had ever heard before.

After a while of everyone chatting and getting to know each other, Jeremy pulled Laina aside and whispered something in her ear, Laina whispered back. Jeremy went wide eyed and covered his mouth, his eyes darting around to everyone in the room then settling on his parents and Renee.

Both siblings started to make their way towards their parents when Renee announced "Dinner time! I made the entire meal, just like grandma and grandpa used to have...no poison, this time" she teasingly winked.

Everyone took their seats around the two tables that Renee set together, Harry helped her find the extra table and drag it into the kitchen just for tonight.

Dinner was lovely, a large spread of differents foods, Harry swore he was back at Hogwarts with the feast Renee cooked up. After a bit more of conversing and eating, Dan stood up and tapped his glass, catching everyones attention, Laina and Jeremy looked quite nervous. "I have an announcement to make...it is something that needs to be said, needed to be said a long time ago..." Mr.Gauner started.

Jeremy quickly stood up "Oh, did I mention that we saved that little girl who need a heart transplant? Found a doner just in time!" he babbled out. "Jeremy! Don't interrupt your father!" Erica called out, making the young man sit back down and look at Laina desperately.

Mr.Gauner cleared his throat and started again "As I was saying...Renee, you need to know this...you're-", "Oh my gawd!" Laina jumped up, her outburst caused everyone to jump as well.

"Laina, are you ok?" Renee laughed, Laina gulped and shook her head "No...", Emilio gentley touched his wife's arm "Laina, what's wrong?". Laina stood there for a few seconds before sighing in defeat "Nothing...I was thinking I left the iron on...", Emilio raised an eyebrow "But...you ironed yesterday...". "I know...I thought it was today...silly me..." she slumped in her seat, everyone was eyeing her oddly before turning their attention back to Mr.Gauner. Renee gave her brother and sister a quick glance before shrugging and looking at her father "You wanted to tell me something, dad?", Laina and Jeremy looked at each other with dread as they heard their father continue.

"Yes, like I said, this needed to be told to you a long time ago...Renee..." Dan took in a deep breath before saying "You're not really our daughter, Renee".

Renee stared at him and blinked before laughing slightly "Huh?" was all she could say, Mrs.Gauner nodded "It's true, our Renee died about seventeen years ago". Renee looked calm but she was quietly hyperventilating, Mr. and Mrs.Gauner decided to explain, since everyone in the room looked to be in shock, except Laina and Jeremy.

"You see, when Laina was about five, Renee was four, Jeremy was two, we moved to the U.S. and lived there until when Renee was about sixteen and died in a car crash..." Erica looked around at everyone as she spoke.

"Yes, and then we moved back here, where I got my job back at the coast guard..." Dan shrugged, "Well, anyways, one night when we were picking Dan up from work, it was as if God himself was giving us another chance with Renee!" Erica sighed dreamily.

Dan nodded "We were driving when, as if from the heavens above, you landed onto our car...we thought you might've died but there was a pulse! You were like an angel...". "You were in a coma for three whole months, not once did anyone come to identify or claim you...and you looked so much like our late daughter that..." Mrs.Gauner trailed off.

Renee was in full blown panic attack now, Severus was rubbing small circles on her back trying to calm her, Harry looked over to see Camron having the same reaction. Emilio looked at his wife, who was trying to bury her face in her arms on the table, Jeremy as well as their parents continued.

"...we decided to take you in as our own...as our Renee..." Mr.Gauner finished for his wife, Renee snapped her head up to look at them "And you thought _right now_ was the time to tell me?".

Both senior Gauner's looked at each other before nodding at her "Yes...would you have prefered us never to tell you?" they asked.

Renee's eye twitched, she was mad, no, more like furious "You thought...that after nearly twenty years of me living with you people as your_ dead _daughter, that _chrismas eve_, in front of _all these people_, would be the_ right time_ to tell me this?".

They opened their mouths to respond but couldn't find words, Renee turned to Laina and Jeremy "And you two _knew_ this and never _told_ me?" she looked at her _'family'_ "What is _wrong_ with you people?".

Dart started barking up a storm at her booming voice, Camron was shaking now, mumbling "Aunt Renee isn't...aunt Renee?", Severus and Harry looked at each other helplessly. Tonks and Remus, though, found something interesting about this turn of events and hid their nervousness over Renee's outburst very well.

It was a few quiet seconds, aside from Darts barking, when Renee finally snapped, she whipped out of her chair and shouted "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" this was yelled mainly at Dart, who tucked his tail between his legs and crawled out of the room.

"I can't_ believe_ what I'm hearing! What if my_ real _family has been out there looking for me? Did you ever think of that?" She gasped.

"Three whole months, no one came for you...it was all over every news channel...not many people fall from the sky and live, y'know" Dan chuckled slight but stopped at the glare from Renee.

Renee's temper seemed to be losing fuel as she clutched at the table and held a hand to her chest, Severus got up to help steady her.

Laina frowned and choked out "We've wanted to tell you for so long...we knew what we did was wrong...even though it seemed right...".

Renee shook her head "No...I'm not mad that you took me in...I'm actually quite grateful..." she took a few more deep breaths and let Severus sit her back in her seat. "I'm mad that you waited so long...and _now_, to tell me this!" she grit out, the room was quiet, Dart crawled back into the room and rest his head on Renee's lap. Renee idley scratched behinds his ears and mumbled a "Sorry" to him then looked back up, Emilio was trying to calm Camron down still.

"If you're not aunt Renee, who are you?", Renee stared at her _'niece'_ numbly then shrugged "I dunno...I can still be Renee, since I have no idea who I could be...".

Mr. and Mrs.Gauner stood up, walked over and hugged Renee "We really should've told you sooner...and not with such an audience around...we're sorry, dear". Renee hugged them back but remained quiet, Jeremy stood up and nodded to everyone, giving Renee a hug as well "So sorry it happened like this..." he and his parents left.

Camron looked at her father "I wanna go home...", Emilio looked at Laina who waved them to leave "I need to talk to Renee..." she said.

Tonks and Remus stood up "We should really get going. It was nice of you to invite us over...", "I'm so sorry you had to whitness this" Renee sighed. "Think nothing of it, it was not your fault this happened tonight and we think no differently about you" Remus smiled, Renee smiled back "Thank you".

Harry led Severus to his room so Laina and Renee could have some privacy, Dart followed after them, still slightly nervous about Renee's outburst before.

Laina stood there for a moment before wrapping her arms around her _'sister'_ "I didn't think they'd go through with it tonight since you had guests over...I didn't even get around to telling Emilio and Camron about it".

"Why did you guys wait so long?" Renee sniffled, crying now, Laina moved the youngers womans hair out of her face and sighed "I don't know...I guess we were afraid to loose Renee again".

Renee nodded in understanding "I'm really not mad that I was taken in...you've all been really great to me...it's just...this is a little overwhelming...especially now". "Only a little?" Laina laughed, earning a small chuckle from Renee, "I'd say this is very overwhelming!".

"I can still be Renee...I mean, I've been Renee for about fifteen, twenty years right?" Renee wiped her eyes and laughed, Laina nodded "Yeah...yeah, you can...". Renee took a few deep breaths to calm herself then hugged Laina tightly once more "Please explain to Camron, I'm still her aunt Renee", Laina smiled and nodded "Alright...if it's what you want".

Severus and Harry came out of the room after hearing Laina leave, Renee was standing by the door looking helpless as she turned to them "Happy fucking christmas, huh?" she laughed lightly.

Harry bit his lip but smiled "I'm sorry...I don't know what that was all about exactly, but...", Renee shook her head "I say...we all just forget that mess happened...". Harry nodded then ran into the kitchen to stop Dart from eating the food on the table, Renee slowly walked up to Severus and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please don't leave..." she murmured, Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around her "What, just because you have an odd family?". Renee looked up and smiled, understanding the joke and the fact that he seriously didn't let tonight's events bother their relationship, "Thank you" she whispered and kissed him softly. Severus smiled at "You know...they did say that they thought you were an angel sent from above...", Renee raised an eyebrow at him, "I think I would have to agree with them..." he kissed her once more before leading her into the kitchen to help Harry catch Dart.

>>>>>

Remus and Tonks paced their living room, "They said this was about sixteen or seventeen years ago, right?" Tonks asked, Remus nodded "And she fell onto their car...".

Tonks beamed at her boyfriend "And Mr.Gauner works at the coast guard...", "Which is usually very close to cliffs..." Remus grinned.

They set off to find Lucius, see what information he'd uncovered, and to also contact Arthur Weasly, since he too was interested in this reopened case of the missing Cecelia Potter.

"Think we should tell Severus yet?" Tonks asked, Remus shook his head "Not yet, not until we know for sure if Renee is Cecelia or not. Wouldn't want to get his hopes up", "Or ruin his relationship with Renee!" Tonks nodded.

**Could she really be the missing Cecelia Potter? Wow, seems like, yet again, everyone is in on something excapt Snape...and Harry, this time...anywho! Did ya like it? Sorry I didn't get the dramatics just right for the dinner scene but...these people have been her family for as long as she can remember...seriously! Well, please review!**


	15. Unexpected actions

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update...I've been going through some tought times. There was a death in the family, my friends have all been having relationship problem and came to me for advice, I've been having horrible medical problems...not a good time this year...but I"m back and here's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy!**

**Ch.15 Unexpected actions**

"_Well_? What do you think?" Tonks asked in an excited manner, Remus standing behind her looking hopeful. "It's an interesting theory, but..." Lucius rubbed his chin and looked over at Arthur, "...but, How would she have gone under radar for so long?" the red haired man finished.

Tonks and Remus looked crestfallen, "We don't mean that it's not possible..." Arthur tried to lighten their spirits, "It's just not probable..." Lucius sighed. "She's shown no sign of being even_ remotely_ magically inclined, and Cecelia was shy and quiet with poor eye-sight" the blonde man pointed out.

"But then again, if amnesia and a memory charm is involved..." Arthur raised an eyebrow "Perhaps she's not exactly how she was...". "But her eye-sight..." Remus frowned, "Muggles have _all sorts _of ways to improve even the _worst_ of eye-sight!" Tonks clapped her hands together. They all sat there considering this before deciding to look into this more before making any more assumptions.

>>>>>

It was near the end of January before Camron came back over to Renee's house, needing the time to get over the fact that over christmas she found out Renee was not her true aunt. Renee needed that time as well, in front of Harry she would go about her life as normal but he heard her in her art studio, crying and cursing while practically slashing at her canvases, creating dark and angry pictures.

Severus came over a little less, but not because he was having second thoughts on his relationship with her, he just knew that she needed some alone time to clear her mind. When he did come over, Renee's face would brighten a little and a smile would take over the blank expression she'd been wearing since christmas.

But today, Camron came over in hopes to play **DDR** with Harry but Harry was off to work, which was actually Auror training.

It was quiet and a little tense in the house before Dart started barking up a storm, chasing a fly that somehow got in. Dart ended up crashing into many house plants and furniture, creating a mess that Renee immediately started to clean up. Camron and Severus offered to help her but she just smiled and shook her head "No, don't worry about it, why don't you all take Dart out to the park for a little? I'll catch up later".

>>>>>

So here they were, Severus with a death-grip on Darts leash while Camron got a few things off her chest about what happened at christmas. Severus let her spill her guts, understanding that she needed to talk about this to someone who whitnessed it as well.

"I'm glad that you didn't leave her because she ended up lying to you...I mean, it's not her fault, she had no idea about it either...but some people..." she frowned. "Some people are stupid..." Severus snickered, Camron laughed a little and nodded "Yeah, glad we're not those people,_ huh_?" she nudged him with her elbow.

>>>>>

Peter Pettigrew staggered his way through the streets, living as a muggle, he decided drinking himself stupid was the best way to deal with it. He would spend time on the subways and street corners, being a bum, getting handouts and money then buying as much booze as he could afford. He also bought himself a gun, not for himself, he had a plan for this gun, there were enough bullets in it to take out a few people he wanted to see dead.

He was approaching a park when he heard a familiar voice, the voice of one of the many on his list. Looking over he saw the _'greasy asshole that stole my Cecelia!'_, he didn't care to notice the little girl and dog with Severus, all he saw now was a target.

>>>>>

Renee finished cleaning the last bit of debris Dart created before grabbing her wallet and heading out the door _'Hmm, I'll buy us all something to drink when I meet up with them...'_.

>>>>>

Severus and Camron came to a halt when Dart stopped and turned towards some bushes and growled threateningly. "What's wrong Dart?" Cam bent down and pat the dogs head, a short, drunk, balding man stumbled out of the bushes holding a gun. Severus quickly pushed Cam behind him just as a shot was set off, pain quickly spread through his left shoulder where it had begun to bleed.

"Damnit...missed..." muttered the man, Severus recognized him as Peter right away, Cam screamed when the shot went off and clung onto Severus from behind. Dart ran off, barking all the way, Severus crouched down holding his shoulder while making sure Camron was carefully sheilded.

"You thought you were _so_ great, stealing_ my_ Cecelia, _huh_? I have _plenty_ of bullets in this gun, I don't care if I use them all on you,_ Snivellus_!" Peter slurred and swayed, the gun still up and aiming at the wounded man.

>>>>>

Renee was just approaching the park when she heard the gun shot, her heart skipped a beat as panic started to take over her _'Cam! Severus!'_.

Comfort didn't come when she saw Dart galloping towards her, barking in alarm "Where are they?" she asked the husky, Dart ran off back towards Camron and Severus, leading Renee.

>>>>>

Severus slowly reached into his pocket, making sure the drunk, former wizard didn't realize he was reaching for his wand. _'Camron wont see, she'll only hear, no worries...'_ Severus mentally calmed himself, he was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

Peter was just about to shoot again when Dart jumped out and bit Peter's arm, the gun shot off but the bullet hit the ground and the gun went flying a few feet away.

Renee ran into view now and gasped at the sight of Severus' shoulder, she quickly ran to him asking if he and Cam were ok but then her eyes went hazy. She stood there for a second in a daze, Camron was still clinging to Severus' back crying loudly, Dart was busy keeping Peter from getting the gun again.

Renee slowly bent down and took Severus' wand from him then turned and strood over towards Peter. Dart jumped away as Renee pointed the wand at the former wizard "**_Impedimentia_**!", Peter slumped to the ground moving quite sluggishly, eyeing Renee curiously.

Severus was confused_ 'Renee's not a witch...'_, Renee slowly walked up to Peter and muttered something before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

The wand suddenly dropped from her hands and she stood there in a daze again before looking around in confusion "What just...? Oh, Severus!" she quickly ran back to his side and helped him up.

"We need to get you to a hospital,_ now_!" She took her sweater off and pressed it against the wound "Camron, go call an ambulance and the cops, alright?". Camron shakily nodded and ran off to find a payphone, Dart trotted over to the fallen wand and picked it up in his mouth and trotted back over to Severus.

Renee quickly dashed away to find the gun and keep it out of the unconcious man's reach, giving Dart the perfect oppertunity to give the wand back. Severus almost swore Dart winked at him as he pocketed the wand, the cops came first and dragged Peter off to jail while Severus was taken to the hospital.

>>>>>

"She did _what_?" Remus choked out, his eyes wide, "She took my wand and cast a spell, it was very odd..." Severus furrowed his brows together.

Tonks bit her lip and glanced at Remus who nodded, "Severus...we think...Renee might be Cecelia...", a few seconds of dead silence filled the room before the black haired man slowly turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What would make you think that? Cecelia's...", "Not dead...most likely alive..." Tonks smiled nervously. Severus' eyes widened "What? How long have you known this?", "We didn't want to upset you..." Remus replied weakly. "Well, I'm upset now! Didn't you two learn _anything_ after what happened at Renee's this past christmas?" Severus gasped in exasperation. "We're really sorry, it's just that you had this thing going on with Renee...and Cecelia was your old love...we didn't want to...I dunno...ruin things..." Tonks pouted, feeling bad now.

Severus took a moment to think this over before sighing "I understand..." he took in another deep breath before raising an eyebrow "Do you really think it's possible that Renee is...Cecelia?".

>>>>>

When Harry got home Camron and Renee tried as best they could to explain what had happened at the park earlier that day. When Remus and Tonks came back to Renee's with Severus bandaged up, they pulled the younger wizard aside to tell them the whole story.

"You guys think she might be my _aunt_?" Harry almost shouted but knew better and kept his voice at a harsh whisper.

"Do you think you could keep an eye on her, see if she does anything or even _says_ anything that might confirm...?" Tonks bit her lip.

Harry looked over at Snape, the black haired man seemed to be having an inner conflict with himself, Harry looked back at Tonks and nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her..." he sighed, feeling slightly guilty as if he was asked to spy on his house-mate.

Days went by without anything _'odd'_ happening, Renee went about her days like usual, make breakfast while blasting the radio, clean the house, do laundry.

"Hey, I don't have enough whites to do a load, you got any that need to be washed? I'm pretty sure I wont mix up who's is who's" she laughed.

Harry gathered the small amount of white laundry for Renee to wash then grabbed a quick bite to eat "I gotta go to work now, I'll be back for dinner, alright?". "Not a problem, I'll have your clean whites on the end of you bed when you get home, alright?" Renee smiled and wished him a good day as the young man left.

>>>>>

As Renee folded the freshly cleaned whites and stacked them in seperate piles she pondered on what to make for dinner. "Hmm, had chicken the past two nights..." she picked up the piles and walked down the hallway.

After a moment of difficulty opening Harry's bedroom door with laundry in her hands she finally managed and walked in. "I could make a steak...but then again, I haven't had one marinating all day like a good steak should..." she deposited Harry's whites, still thinking, when the painting she made him caught her eye.

She smiled to herself, proud of her work, she snickered slightly as she remembered her and Harry talking about finding that castle.

She still had her own laundry to put away but the painting seemed to have her in a trance, her eyes couldn't seem to tear away from it.

She swore the lake in the painting was starting to ripple as a breeze made the forest trees sway, the sound of a bell and childrens chatter invaded her mind. "Renee, I'm home early!" came Harry's voice from the front door, Renee shook her head and her thoughts "Ok, hey, you wanna go out to eat tonight?" she made her way out of the room to put away her own laundry before her and Harry went out to eat.

**Kinda a short chapter, compared to my other ones...kinda craptastic too, but I'm trying to move the story along without taking away too much detail...I hope you all liked it, please review!**


	16. Baby talk

**Sorry it's been a while...my minds been a mess lately :sighs: but at least I've updated! I'm not giving up on my fic! Never! Ok, enough of my babbling, onto the fic!**

**Ch.16 Baby talk**

The begining of March meant that Harry was only another month away from becoming a full-time Auror, today, though, was his day off from training and he decided to sleep in.

This would normally be a difficult task since Renee always blasts music in the morning but this morning was different. There was no early morning music blaring throughout the house, waking the entire neighborhood, the usual smell of coffee wafting through the house was missing as well.

Harry momentarily thought that either Renee wasn't home or he had _**really **_slept in, but the sounds of voices in the kitchen and the numbers on the clock told him that it was only ten in the morning and Renee was infact home.

Rolling out of bed, he grabbed a pair of jeans then headed out for the bathroom to have a quick shower and change before joining Renee and from the voices he recognized Laina and Camron.

Not paying too much attention, since he was still sleepy, he wasn't fully awake until after his shower and while he was putting his clothes on he noticed an odd little stick thing by the sink. Since he wasn't really sure what it was he ignored it then headed out to the kitchen where he was greeted by the anxious faces of Renee, Laina and Cam.

"Good morning!" Cam was beaming for some reason, Renee sat curled up in a chair, her eyes darting to the clock every now and again.

"What's going on?" Harry couldn't help but ask, Laina beamed now "Renee's just a little nervous about something...", Harry looked over to see Renee looking from the clock to the hallway. Cam was practically bouncing in her seat "I hope it's blue!" she giggled, Harry raised an eyebrow "Blue? You mean that thing in the bathroom with the blue line on it?".

Cam stopped bouncing imediately, Laina slowly turned towards Renee whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she shrieked "It turned _**blue**_?".

>>>>>

Severus was idly checking papers, he had one more class that day and then after garding their work he'd be able to see Renee. His flee from Hogwarts was delayed though because Dumbledore wanted to speak with him about something, he had a feeling that Tonks and Lupin had opened their big mouths about the incident at the park. He sighed deeply and made his way to the Headmaster's office, spoke the 'candy code' to the gargoyle to let him in and from the look on Dumbledore's face...yeah, he knew.

"Severus, please_ do_ sit down" the usual twinkle was in the old wizards eyes as he guestured to the chair across from his desk. He waited for the younger man to sit down before smiling knowingly "So, I hear that Miss Renee has shown some..._unusual_ power for just a mere muggle, am I right?".

Severus didn't respond, he knew that Albus knew and there was no point in trying to lie about what happened, so he just sat there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "What did you really call me in here for?" he asked flatly, Dumbledore slowly nodded his head "Alright, alright...enough teasing, I'll just get to the point", _'Well, this is new'_ Severus sarcastically mused in his thoughts.

"There are quite a few coinsidences that would point the finger to Renee possibly being Cecelia...whether she is or not I can not tell from just stories..." Dumbledore straightened in his seat.

"I was thinking that I and a few Order members should...meet Miss Renee and do a discreet interogation..." he paused to see Snape's reaction...which wasn't pleasent.

"_Interogation_? You're acting as if she's some _criminal_! And _discreet_? If I know you as well as I think I do, one of the other Order members you'll bring with you is Moody and that man is _**NOT**_ _Discreet_!" the black haired man was quite angry.

"Please, calm down Severus...if Moody is all you're worried about I will not bring him...", "That is _not_ the point!" Severus snapped back.

Dumbledore sighed deeply "There is...another thing to address here..." he now leaned forward on his desk the knwoing smile back on his face.

"I think that she should know the truth about you...after all, you know many of her secrets, it's not fair to keep such a secret as you being a wizard from her...", Severus opened his mouth to argue but apparently Albus wasn't finished.

"Of course, I only say this since you're planning on marrying her..." a sound almost like a giggle escaped the old wizards lips, shutting up Severus quickly, the black haired man's eyes wide now.

"What, have you being _spying _on me? How the bloody hell did you know about that?" Severus gasped _'Is nothing private in my life anymore?'_.

"You should know, Severus...I am friends with just about everyone...especially those who work in Diagon Alley...like, say, the Gem-smith who made the beautiful ring you'll be giving to Miss Renee" the smile and eye twinkle came all at once.

Severus scowled at the old wizard "So, in other words...you_ were_ spying on me!", Dumbledore simply started chuckling, making Severus grow angrier. He stood up and started to stormed out of the room when Dumbledore called back out to him "Severus, I'm sorry...but it is important that she knows...".

Severus lowered his head, knowing that it was true "I know...I'll tell her...", "Good" Dumbledore brightened "Now, I suggest you get rid of that scowl before popping the big question to her!", Severus growled angrily and slammed the door shut behind him as he heard Dumbledore start to laugh again.

>>>>>

If Harry wasn't awake from his shower, he was definately awake now "Blue means you're...so that was a...", "I'm going to be an Aunt!" Laina squealed and hugged Renee tightly.

Dart entered the room and started runing around barking until Cam grabbed him by his front paws and started dancing around with him cheering "Aunt Renee's pregnant! Aunt Renee's pregnant!".

Renee burst into a nervous laugh "I'm Pregnant...oh my freakin' gawd, I'm pregnant!", "Time to celebrate!" Laina declaired "C'mon, we're all going out to eat!".

After their lunch celebration filled with excited chatter about Renee's pregnancy and planning for a baby shower and how Renee needs to tell Severus as soon as she sees him. Cam and Laina went back home and Harry took Dart out for a walk, which was around the time Severus showed up at the house looking anxious himself.

"I have to tell you something!" Renee hugged him tightly, Severus swallowed a lump in his throat before taking her by the shoulders "Wait, I have to tell you something...". Renee's heart sank a little, the tone of Severus' voice gave her the feeling of bad news as he led her to the kitchen to sit down for whatever he had to tell her.

"Now...we've known each other for almost a year now, right?", it wasn't a question but Renee nodded anyways in hopes to get him to hurry up with whatever he wanted to say.

"And I know so much about you now...and we're not keeping secrets from each other...well...I..." Severus couldn't find a way in his mind to say this delicately, it didn't help that Renee looked extremely worried.

"I'm not a teacher at Clifton High School...I teach at...Hogwarts...school of witchcraft and wizardry, beacsue...I'm a wizard..." He lamely stated, no longer looking at her.

Renee just sat there blinking for a few minutes before finding her voice "A wizard, _how_, exactly?" she sounded a little disbelieving, almost amused even. "A wizard like..." he took out his wand and aimed it at the coffee pot "..._this_..." he finished and quickly said a spelled that got the coffee pot started up, brewing a fresh pot of the hot drink.

Renee sat there blinking again, Severus mentally cursed himself _'That was the smallest attempt I could've picked to show her and because of...of coffee, she's going to leave me. Just bloody buggery great!'_.

"So..." Renee's voice was barely audible "...you can do...magic?", Severus took in a deep breath "Yes...", she slowly nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the coffee pot. "Is this...party magician magic or...is this pagan, wicca whatchamacallit magic?" Renee's voice held a hint of amusement in it when she asked.

Severus eyed her for a second "It's...well...its just...magic...I'm not really sure there's a simple way to answer that...", "Then explain it to me...please...". She looked up at him "If this is something that's...apart of your life...I want to at least understand it...".

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, he then sat down and startedto explainall about the wizarding world to her, and when Harry came back home he reluctantly joined in the explaination, which then Renee learned that he too was a wizard.

Severus spent the night that night, Renee kept asking all sorts of questions, some were serious questions but she didn't hold back from asking joke questions. This sort of thing normally irritated Severus, but he didn't mind it when Renee was asking these questions, he was...actually quite content with her reaction and questions.

That morning, Severus woke up first, he discreetly slid off the bed ot rummage in his discarded coats pocket before climbing back into the bed and waking Renee up. "Mnn, five more minutes..." she mumbled and went to roll over but he held her shoulder gently "I will not hesitate to rip the covers off, you know?" he chuckled at the slight pout Renee gave him. She sqeezed her eyes shut before opening them wide then squinting at the bright sunlight that seemed to have poured into her room without her knowledge "I'm awake..." she sleepily smiled.

Severus took her left hand and pulled out a line of golden thread then tied one end of the thread to her ring finger, Renee's heavily lidded eyes stared dumbly at the stringed finger.

"Have you ever heard the tale that states that every individual is connected to their soul-mate by a simply thread? They say that every one person has another one person at the end of their string..." Severus idly chattered away.

"Well...I believed that I had found my one person at the end of my string...but then that string was cut and I was left with no other one person...no soul-mate...", Renee knew who he was talking about, Severus had told her about Cecelia.

"But then...I felt a little tug on that string...and there you were...and I realized that it's not who _was_ at the end of your string thats your soul-mate, but who_ is_ at the end..." he then tied the end of the string to his own ring finger, but there was something else on the end of that string that caught Renee's eyes.

A beautiful diamond ring slid from his end of the string to Renee's ring finger, her eye sight was not the best but she could see it was a diamond ring...from him...on her finger!

"I believe, what I am truely trying to say is..." Severus swallowed hard, there was no turning back now "Will you marry me?".

Renee's wide eyes were looking down at the ring, trying to focus, but what did that matter anymore? She had a question to answer! "_**Yes! Yes! Yes!**_" she started shouting then lunged at Severus, hugging him tightly.

>>>>>

"**_Yes! Yes! Yes!_**", they heard her shouts from down the hallway, Laina and Camron were over again, wanting to know how Severus took to the baby news.

"From the sounds of it...I'd say he took the news rather well..." Camron snickered, "Are they always this loud? I feel sorry for you, dear" Laina nudged Harry as he snickered as well.

The sound of quick footsteps then Renee bursting into the kitchen caught them all off-guard, "That is one_ extremely_ long penis..." Laina joked, causing Cam and Harry to nearly choke on their laughter.

Renee tilted her head in confusion for a second before bounding over to them "Look!" she held her hand out, the string was gone now but the gorgeous ring was displaying nicely.

"**_Oh my gawd!_**" Laina grabbed Renee's hand "Two bits of wonderful news in two days!", "First you're pregnant, now you're engaged!" Cam sighed dreamily.

"P-pregnant?" Severus choked at the doorway to the kitchen, Renee froze and her eyes widened, "You didn't _tell him_?" Laina gasped.

Renee turned to Severus then to Laina "I...I guess I was so distracted by everything that's happened lately that I...I forgot to tell him...".

"With what all that happened?" Camron asked, "Oh, well Severus and Harry are wizards" Renee blurted, now it was Harry and Snape's turn to go wide-eyed, "I...wasn't suposed to tell, was I?".

**Sorry if it seems kinda rushed...I'm just sticking to what's important in the story now...this fic is almost over, can you believe it? I don't wanna end it:cries: my baby :huggles fic: anywho...please review, and thank you for reading!**


	17. Wands exposed

_**Hey peoples! Sorry it's taken me a while to update...truth is...I don't wanna! I love this story too much and it's almost over! That's right! You heard me! A few more chapters and it's ALL OVER! I don't want it to end! Do you want it to end? How cruel! How heartless! How...dramatic can I get? Alright, alright...here's the next chapter...hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Ch.17 Wands exposed**_

Laina and Camron sat at the table staring at Renee oddly now, meanwhile Severus and Harry were on the verge of heart attacks and Renee's nervous laughter wasn't helping any. Laina then joined Renee in her nervous laughter "I'm sorry, I must have something crazy in my ear because I thought you just said Harry and Severus are _wizards_". Renee's laugh hit a new range of nervousness as she nodded "Yep...that's what I said...wizards...funny, huh? But true...".

Camron fell out of her seat now, blinking owlishly at her Aunt "**_Wha?_**", Laina burst out laughing "You're joking, right? I mean...wait, wait, wait...". Laina leaned closer to Renee "Are we talking renaissance festival gig or...?", Renee stopped laughing now and looked back at both wizards.

After Harry and Severus gave in and demonstrated their wizardry, they were then bombarded with many questions like Renee had asked. Also, like Renee, they seemed fine with this new discovery "It's just...not the usual thing we hear...or see..." Laina and Camron laughed. "That explains that photo album I saw when you moved in, right? Because, I mean...those were old pictures and we were talking about new technology...".

After things calmed down about Harry and Severus being wizards, the attention was back on Renee and her pregnancy.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you..." Renee chuckled slightly then quickly turned to Severus with concern "You're ok with this, right?".

In all honesty, Snape didn't know if he were alright with this or not, he had never once thought of himself ever becoming a father. He stood there the entire time, silent in shock, thinking to himself about how different things have become for him_ 'Would this have happened with Cecelia, had I not screwed things up?'_. His attention snapped back to Renee, realizing he hadn't answered her question and feeling all eyes on him, he racked his mind for an answer..."Yes...of course...I'm ok...".

A week has gone by now since his unenthusiastic answer to whether or not he was _'ok' _with having impregnanted his new fiance, Renee.

"Why couldn't I have just said _'Yes, of course I'm ok. In fact, I'm rather excited about this'_?" he slumped down at his desk, letting his face hit the surface with a loud _**'thunk'**_.

"Because, You are not the type to become excited over much..." came a familiar, annoyingly wise voice from the entrance of his room. "Then again, you have become a different man over the past few months, Severus...would you like to talk about what happened that has you in such a depression?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he allowed himself into the room.

Severus groaned, he still hadn't looked up from his desk but knew who it was and that the old wizard would be seated across from him within a minute. "It's not any of your business, you know...then again, you like to make _everything_ your business...mainly_ my_ business" Snape muttered into the wood surface his head lay on.

"Yours and Harry's actually, but yes, like you said..." Dumbledore smiled, although Snape swore he heard a faint giggle from the old wizard. "You do know I will not leave you alone until you get this weight off your shoulders, so you might as well-" Dumbledore was then cut off, he couldn't help but smile now.

"Oh bloody buggery hell, fine! I'll tell you!" Snape sat bolt upright in his chair now, glaring at the old wizard sitting across from him with a sickeningly serene air about him. "As you already knew, I asked for Renee's hand in marriage-", "And she declined?" Dumbledore interrupted, looking slightly amused. "No! She accepted!" Severus snapped "And don't interrupt me! I asked for her hand in marriage, then told her about my being a wizard..." he paused to see if Dumbldore would interrupt with another negative assumption.

"By all means, Severus, continue..." Dumbledore smiled warmly, as if he would never dare interrupt or make a negative assumption, _'Damn occlumency'_ Snape inwardly cursed before continueing.

"She was fine with everything...then I find out that she's...well, I happened to...you see..." Snape was now finding it difficult to tell is old mentor and colleague that...

"You're going to be a father?" Dumbledore was now grinning from ear to ear, Snape blinked few times before nodding "Yes...exactly...". Dumbledore nodded "Yes, well...you know, Severus, you could've simply said that yourself. You didn't have to worry about saying something like _'Renee and I have had sex on numerous occassions and now she's become pregnant'_ or whatever it was you were thinking".

"**_For Merlin's sake, Albus!_**" Severus slammed his fist on the desk "Have some _**decency**_! A little **_respect_** and **_manners_**! And **_how did you know_**?".

Dumbledore simply smiled "Well, you said it to yourself just a minute ago..._'Damn occlumency'_, I believe was the exact wording, hmm?". "How about you just get to what's bothering you, I guarantee you'll feel better talking about it" Dumbledore smiled once again.

Severus sat there glaring at the HeadMaster "Why bother? Why not just search my mind a little more? While you're at it, why not find some other private thoughts to quote?". Then it hit him, he realized that all his worrying about what happened between him and Renee about her pregnancy has allowed him to let his guard down, all his defenses. How else would Dumbledore have been able to read his thoughts so easily, when for so long he was able to block anyone and everyone before? "Alright...I'll talk...but no more reading my mind, it's rude you know" Severus straightened in his seat, Dumbledore nodded "Of course, Severus...continue now...".

>>>>>

"Renee?" Harry knocked on his flat-mate's bedroom door "Renee? I'm off to work now...I'll be back in time for dinner, alright?". A muffled sound from the other side of the door let Harry know she heard him, he sighed, shaking his head as he walked away from the door.

Renee had pretty much holed herself up in her room since Snape's _'comforting'_ words of "Yes...of course...I'm ok..." said in such a dull, careless, monotone voice. The only person who had even managed to see Renee this week was Laina, who would break in to her sister's bedroom using a butterknife and fork from the kitchen.

"Why couldn't he have been even a _little_ excited? What an_ idiot_!" Harry sighed and shook his head again as he apparated off to his Auror training.

Renee lay sprawled across her bed, dully staring off in one direction, Dart curled up at her side staring at his owner as if trying to find a way to comfort her. Renee finally let her head lull to the other side, now her and Dart were eye to eye, she reached up to scratch behind the husky's ears "I'll be fine..." she mumbled reassuringly to her dog. Dart nuzzled Renee's neck, his grey eyes looking apologetic, Renee stared at Dart's eyes for a moment "I knew another dog with grey eyes before...no wait, it was a guy...". She paused before laughing at herself "Wait, who did I ever know with grey eyes? And how could I mistake them for a dog?" she ruffled Dart's fur and winked "Maybe he drooled alot".

>>>>>

"I see, Severus...you were distracted by thoughts of the past and ended up seeming less than pleased with the discovery of yours' and Renee's future" Dumbledore seemed to have listened to every detail Snape had told him. Severus nodded miserably "Yes, exactly...and now I-", "Now you have to go and talk to Renee. Apologize for your rudeness before and make sure you still have a bride" Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling like always. Severus narrowed his eyes at the old wizard "You make it sound so easy", "Are you saying that Renee is not the forgiving type? Would she so easily forget about you and move on without giving you a second chance?".

Severus sat there_ 'Why would he even ask that? She would forgive me...right? Of course she would! Why am I even asking myself that?'_ he stood up "I'll be back...". "Where are you going, Severus?" Dumbledore grinned as he watched Snape head out of the room, "I'll be back by dinner time!" Snape answered, trying to be vague, truth was he was on his way to Renee's house. "Atta boy, Severus...I told you, you would feel better if you'd just talk to me about it" Dumbledore nodded to himself before getting up and returning to his office.

Severus apparated into Renee's entrance hall, he had been informed about her locking herself in her room and not answering the phones or front door. He quickly marched his way to her bedroom door and knocked, there was no answer "Renee...it's me, Severus...I came because...well...". He sucked in a deep breath "I want to apologize for my reaction the other day. I am ok with this. With us. I've never been happier in my life than right now. With you. Please don't hate me. Move on from me. Forget me...". Still no response came from inside the room, he leaned his head against the door "Renee...", "Do you really mean that?" came a quiet voice from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Renee in her usual smock get-up, spattered with paint, Dart right beside her spattered with paint as well. She bit her lip and pulled at her clothes "Had a sudden insipration...I just had to-", "Yes..." Severus suddenly blurted out, Renee raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I meant every word that I just said...to your door..." he added lamely, feeling stupid now, Renee snickered a bit but then latched onto him "Thank goodne..." she paused, slowly releasing him.

"I just got paint all over you..." she pouted, Snape looked down to see his usual black robes now covered in splotches of blue, green, orange and pink. Sighing deeply and shaking his head "Nothing a cleaning charm can't fix, come here" he pulled her back into his arms, Dart started barking and jumping around them as if for joy.

When Harry arrived back at the house that evening, he smelled something he hadn't smelled for the past few days..."Dinner? Renee?" he called out. He was very suprised to see a smiling Renee, merrily cooking one of her own made recipes "Before or after, Harry? What do you think?" she asked suddenly. "Before or after what?" he asked back, unsure of what she was talking about, "Do you think Severus and I should marry before or after the baby is born?" she grinned.

_**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry to say that I'll be very...umm...late on updates because...like I said before, this story is almost over and I really don't want to end it...it's my favorite story so far:cries: I'll miss you Forgotten Love! BUT, in the mean time...why not check out my other story Life, Rewritten? It has Cecelia in it! Read it while you wait for my next chapter of Forgotten Love! Yeah, that's right, I'm shameless and I know it! Well, anyways...please review!**_


	18. Familiar face

_**Whew! Update! Yay! Alright...alright...just read it already, I know you're all dying to! Hahaha!**_

_**Ch.18 Familiar face**_

Harry was relieved that Renee and Snape had worked things out, he felt uneasy the whole time she'd been locked inside her room.

"I'm off to work, now!" Harry called out towards the art-studio, "Alright! Dinner should be ready by the time you get home!" Renee shouted back.

>>>>>

"What do you think of this one, Dart?" Renee raised an eyebrow at the husky as it tilted it's head, looking at Renee's latest painting. It was a potrait of Dart himself, standing tall on all fours, a fierce, determined look in his glassy, grey eyes.

"Oh,_ come on_! I think it looks perfect! Just like you!" Renee laughed as she carefully took the canvas off the stand and placed it aside to dry.

"_Fine_, I'll do_ another_ one. Just don't step on this one while it's dr-**_SHIT_**!" Renee jumped back when her foot knocked over a can of black paint all over the portrait. She quickly ran to get a rag and instantly started dabbing at the canvas to take off the black paint "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" she cursed as she tried to save the painting.

As most of the black paint was off most of the canvas, the actual painting of Dart was still splotched with black, no longer making it look like her husky. She paused for a second, looking at the now black dog on her canvas, large and strong looking with intense grey eyes.

"This dog..." Renee gazed at the _'ruined'_ painting, the slight feeling of deja vu keeping her entranced for several minutes until Dart's loud barking snapped her back to reality. That's when she realized that someone was at the front door "I'll be right there!" she called out before dropping the painting back onto the ground.

>>>>>

Severus stormed the entire castle, looking for Dumbledore. The old wizard was not in his office, nor did any professor seem to know of his whereabouts.

"You'd better not be where I think you are!" he growled under his breath, ignoring the frightened looks from passing students. Once he reached his own office again, he slumped in his chair, burying his head in his hands "Please, don't ruin this for me...".

>>>>>

"Oh...who are you?" Renee blinked several times, unsure of the man standing at her front door. His long white hair and beard made her first think of the old rock band, ZZ Top, but the old man's attire made her think more along the lines of...

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of the school your..._fiance_, works at." his eyes twinkled as he kept eye contact with his polite bow.

"Right..." Renee blinked again before shaking her head "Oh, right! Haha, of course. Umm, come on in..." she gestured him inside.

"Excuse the mess..." she then looked down at her painted covered smock and laughed timidly "Including myself...if you'll just excuse me for a moment to change...".

"Of course, take your time dear." the old man smiled and nodded, looking around almost in childish curiousity.

"Take a seat anywhere you'd like. I'll only be a minute!" Renee called out from down the hallway, entering her room. The second she shut the door she looked around frantically for something _'presentable'_ to where for her fiance's boss. She sighed dreamily as she held the hand wearing her engagement ring "_Fiance_...oh shit, clothes!" she scrambled around and settled for a pair of fitted jeans, tank top and sweater.

>>>>>

She found the old man, Albus Dumbledore, sitting in the living room still looking around at all the knick knacks decorated here and there.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mr.Dumbledore?" Renee asked nervously, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was familiar about this man.

"Perhaps some tea? If it's not too much trouble for you." he smiled warmly "Oh, and you can just call me Albus, if you'd like. Severus does." he added at the nervous look she had.

"Oh...ok...Albus. Tea it is, coming right up." Renee nodded and left for the kitchen, hoping the she actually had tea to make.

>>>>>

Dumbledore watched her leave and disappear into the kitchen before taking a small vial out of his coats pocket. He was still wearing his usual robes, but had a muggle style coat on over to look somewhat _'normal'_ for her. After a few minutes, Renee returned, looking somewhat triumphant "For a second I was afraid I wouldn't have any tea!" she laughed. Just before she sat down, Dumbledore cleared his throat "Oh my, would I be a bother to ask for some lemon and honey in my tea?".

"No, not at all..." she looked torn about whether to leave the tray holding the cups in the living room or bringing it back into the kitchen with her. She finally set the tray down and laughed again "I'll just bring the lemon and honey out to you.", and again, Dumbledore waited until she disappeared into the kitchen to pull the vial back out. He quickly tipped the contents into the cup closer to where Renee would be sitting then placed the empty vial back into his pocket, grabbing the untouched cup so as to not get them mixed up.

>>>>>

"Found'em!" Renee smiled as she re-entered the living room, setting a small plate with lemon wedges and a bottle of honey down on the tray.

They sat there for a few seconds before Renee's nervous laughter became audible, Dumbledore smiled nervously at her "Is something the matter dear?".

"I, uhh...was just wondering why you stopped by...am I in trouble with the magical world or something? Is Severus not supposed to marry a moogle or whatever that word was?" Renee furrowed her brow, slightly pouting.

"Oh!" the old wizard laughed "No, no, nothing like that. Actually, I wanted to congradulate you personally. You see, I have known Severus since he was a student at my school and I am very happy for you both!".

Renee relaxed a little now, stirred her tea before asking her next question "Is that all you came by for? Not that I'm insisting you leave or anything!".

"Yes and no..." Dumbledore made sure to keep his tone calm and even, not wanting to make her any more nervous than she was.

"You see, as I just said, I've known Severus since he was a student at my school and he's never really been...happy." Dubledore started, inwardly smiling when he saw Renee take a sip of her tea.

"Really? What about when he was with, I think her name was, Cecelia? Or was that after school? I don't fully remember the story..." Renee bit her lip, feeling a little jealous at the thought of the girl she never met.

"Aa, yes, well...I never whitnessed it for myself, but...I can assure you, you have made him the happiest I've ever seen him." Dumbledore pat her hand comfortingly.

Renee took another sip of her tea, trying not to grimace while thinking to herself _'No wonder I never drank tea before'_, "So...has Severus also told you about-".

"The wonderful news of you both becoming parents? Yes, again, I congradulate you!" Albus smiled warmly, the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Well...then, umm..." Renee wracked her brain for a new question, "I haven't been told about your occupation, if I might ask..." Dumbledore placed his cup down, looking around again.

"Right, ok..." Renee took one more sip of her tea before placing the cup down and gesturing for Dumbledore to follow her "I can show you my art-studio!".

>>>>>

"My, my...you are very talented dear. May I be so bold as to ask a favor of you to paint something for myself?" the old wizard looked at the various works displayed.

"Sure! I'd be happy to..." Renee looked Dumbledore over then nodded to herself "As long as I remember who I'm paiting for, something will come to mind!".

"Oh, I'm sure an old man like me is easily forgetable by someone as lovely as you." Albus laughed, "Not at all! Actually, you looked familiar to me when I first saw you!" Renee laughed as well.

Dumbledore stopped, taking in her words then smiled to himself, glad that his thoughts were possibly correct and his plan should go well.

"Must have an uncle or something with similar features or something..." Renee shrugged, heading out of the room.

Dumbledore went to follow right behind her before his eyes caught sight of a painting of a familiar...friend...but he only glanced at it, not wanting to keep Renee waiting.

>>>>>

"Well, as lovely as it's been, I must go back to the school. I'm sure Severus is steaming out his ears at my absence. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Renee." Dumebledore gently shook her hand.

Renee chuckled slightly and nodded "Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you too, Mr- err, Albus.". After the old wizard left, she returned to the living room to clean up the tea cups, she looked at her own cup and sipped it again.

"Bleh! Why do I keep drinking this stuff?" she wrinkled her nose and shuddered slightly before gathering the dishes to place into the sink to wash.

>>>>>

"Where have you been? No wait! Don't answer that because I already know!" Severus stomped back and forth in Dumbledore's office, the old wizards sat at his desk looking happy as ever.

"Severus, I honestly don't understand why you're so upset." Albus fixed his glasses then placed his hands, folded, on his desk.

"Why were you over there? Tell me!" Severus' voice boomed, scaring himself slightly, never having yelled like that before, let alone to Dumbledore.

"I simply wanted to meet the woman that has lifted your heart and spirits so high, Severus, that's all." the old wizard smiled "And might I say, she is absolutely lovely!".

"That's not the only reason you were there! I know it! Tell me! NOW!" Severus slammed a fist onto his mentors desk, making them both jump slightly.

"Alright, alright...I may have done something while I was there, nothing bad mind you..." Dumbledore added, seeing the concern in the younger mans eyes.

"I simply made it so, if she is, in fact, Cecelia...she will start to remember...", "And if she isn't Cecelia? And by what means did you do this?" Severus' anger ebbing away while full on worry took over.

"A potion, safe enough for her condidtion...and if she is not Cecelia then...nothing will happen and you'll still have your bride, Renee!" Dumbledore finished with a smile and eye twinkle.

>>>>>

"Renee, I'm home!" Harry called out, smelling the delicious scent of dinner in the kitchen from the front entrance.

"Renee?" Harry called out again, slightly worried now when he heard the soft sounds of sobbing coming from the kitchen. When he entered, Renee was seated at the table, head in her hands, crying.

"What's wrong? Did Snape do something stupid again?" he joked, a small chuckle escaped Renee's lips as she looked up and weakly smiled.

"I was just sitting here and then...I don't know...it was just weird..." she sniffled before placing a smile on her face "I'm sorry, must be the hormones." she rubbed her tummy.

"Right...well, dinner smells great!" Harry laughed, Renee nodded and went to get up but Harry stopped her, "I'll make you a plate, you just relax, alright?".

"Alright...thank you..." Renee shook her head, wondering to herself, trying to remember what had caused her to start crying in the first place _'Severus...'_.

**_Ok, not very long, but alot is going on...anyone get any of my hints in there? Hehehe! Please, review and be kind!_**


	19. Lost faith

_**Gosh, it's been quite a while, huh? I apologize for the long LONG wait, but I do have a good excuse but since it's personal I'm not going to share...just trust me when I say I will finish this story in due time...now, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Ch.19 Lost faith **_

The next few days were tiresome for Harry. Renee was on an emotional rollercoaster with no explanation as to why she would be happy one second then crying the next.

"I'm sure it's just the hormones, Harry." she would try to reassure him "I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this." she'd laugh.

Harry would've kept believeing that if it wasn't for that slip-up Renee had the other night. Harry woke up hearing Renee in her room, crying and calling out, thrashing in her bed.

"Renee?" Harry knocked gently, he knew that nothing 'dirty' was going on since Snape wasn't there, so he opened the door and entered.

"Renee? Are you ok?" he crept over to the side of her bed, now he could see the tears streaming down her pain contorted face. Reaching out to give her shoulder a slight shake "Renee, wake up. You're having a nightmare.

The second he shook her she sat bolt upright, gripped onto Harry's arm and shouted "**_No! James!_**", her eyes fluttered then and she soon fell back asleep.

He asked her about it in the morning, casually, of course, but she simply shrugged "James, huh? Weird...I don't remember my dream at all.".

>>>>>

"So she didn't deny saying James or even knowing a James?" Tonks raised an eyebrow, looking around hopeful.

"No...but, James is a common name, isn't it?" Harry frowned, taking a sip of the tea Remus had made for his visit there.

"Oh please! Dumbledore gave her that concoction to start remembering things and she just so happens to say _'James'_?" Tonks placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"I want to believe that Renee is Cecelia just as much as you do. But we can't keep jumping to conclusions and getting worked up over minor coincedences like that." Remus sighed, sinking into the wornout recliner he was currently occupying.

"Well, I have to go..." Harry finished off his tea then headed for the door "I'll let you two know if anything else happens, alright?".

>>>>>

Before Harry went back to the flat he stopped by the Burrow, to invite Ron and Hermione over for dinner, where he retold the suspicious story of Renee's odd dream screams.

As the three instantly apparated from inside the Weasly house to inside Renee's, they were quickly alerted to the sounds of crying coming from the living room.

"Renee?" Harry called out as he rushed toward the room where Renee tossed and turned on the couch, tissues in each hand, tears running down her pale face. Dart lay by her feet, almost with an exasperated expression...but, dogs can't really display such emotions...can they?

Ron and Hermione slowly crept in behind Harry, the brunette gasped and ran over to the older woman "Renee, what's wrong.

Renee uttered a few incoherent words while waving her arms frantically, at this point Harry swore he saw Dart roll his eyes and shake his head.

"What? You didn't want the cookie?" Ron asked, having caught only a few words in Renee's sobbed out ramblings. She practically snorted as a small chuckle escaped her lips, shaking her head she tried to explain again.

"I came in here to relax and watch the tele, but then..." she trailed off as she clicked the T.V. set on and a all four of them were greeted with a diaper commercial. Renee sniffled then burst into another fit while crying out "Will _my_ baby be cute enough for _that_?".

>>>>>

He knew he should see her, he did want to see her, but..."**_Ugh_**, with how emotional she's been lately, it's as if everything I do or say is just...**_wrong!_**". Severus paced before his mentor, the old wizard barely nodded, barely even listening to the younger mans rant.

"The other day I bought her that ridiculously priced coffee she loves so much...how did she react? She threw the damned cup at me, screaming something about caffiene!".

"It's bad for the baby..." Dumbledore mumbled then looked up, feeling the younger mans eyes bore into him as if hoping the glare could set the old wizard ablaze.

"Severus, if you'll allow me to say this..." Albus carefully removed his half-moon specs to clean them, sighing slightly "...I think you are exagerrating the situation.

Black eyes widened in a mix of shock and denial "Why would I do that?", "Because you don't want the responsabilities of parenthood and you're doubting whether or not she's Cecelia, which I say what does it matter if she is or not?".

Dumbledore frowned at the blank stare Severus was giving him, after a few seconds of awkward silence the black haired wizard sputtered out "That...that's the stupidest thing I ever..." but trailed off, unable to lie to the man he looked up to as a father figure.

"You enjoy the chase, the search...but what to do when that is all done and over with?" the old wizard asked, not directly to Severus but the black haired man knew better.

>>>>>

Renee quickly moved into her bedroom to allow Harry and his guests some time to chat amongst themselves. She was most relieved relieved when Harry offered to make dinner that night.

Carefully sprawling herself out on her bed, Dart beside her, she reached out to stroke behind his ears and whispered "Good timing for that commercial, eh Dart?".

In all honesty, Renee couldn't really explain what had made her so upset. True, she was watching some television, but it wasn't one simple diaper commercial that brought her to such a dramatic state.

First, as she was flipping through the channels, she came across the movies, Romeo and Juliette, then, When Harry Met Sally...as well as many baby product commercials, diamond ring commercials...she even cried over a coffee commercial, _'Damn the caffiene factor!'_.

"It is all worth it, though..." Renee smiled at her small baby bump, she gently trailed her fingers across her tummy to watch for a kick.

>>>>>

Severus visited less and less, he would send letters saying he was too busy to leave the castle. At first, Renee would cry about it...now, she just seems to stew in anger, crumpling each letter and then having Dart play catch with the wads of excuses.

Harry was growing more and more concerned for Renee and the baby as her anger would lessen her appetite, he came home one day to find her trying to move furniture even. She spent more time with Dart than anyone else, whenever Laina and Camron came by, it was almost a forced effort to get her to interact...

>>>>>

"So what have you been doing to help during all this?" Tonks quirked an eyebrow at the four-eyed teen/adult.

Harry frowned at the question, slightly ashamed that he honestly hasn't done or said anything to his flat-mate/landlady...well, except when she tried to move furniture, he stopped her and nearly threw his back out to move the furniture for her.

"I don't think anything Harry or you or even I could do or say would help the situation..." Remus cut in, which Harry was thankful for.

Tonks pouted and huffed but knew he was right, Remus turned his attention to Harry, who seemed very confused, and explained "Severus is the one who needs to do something about this.

"That idiot better do something soon!" Tonks blurted, no longer able to quietly grumble to herself "You don't just ditch a pregnant women...who knows what could happen?".

>>>>>

Renee rolled over, grumbled and tried to run a hand through her hair...tried, being the key word here..."OW! Damned knotty shit!" she managed to say through gritted teeth while struggling to free her hand from her head.

After finally managing that task and getting out of bed from her...third nap? She moved into the bathroom to take a good look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow..." she examined her reflection from every possible angle "...I need a shower...big time.".

Her long, dark hair was nearly bunched up ontop of her head in one giant knot, her usually clear, glowing skin was looking a little greasey...lets not even go into the clothing situation.

Turning the knobs to the perfect temperature, getting herself ready for a shower, she glanced at the mirror one more time and shook her head with a sigh "I'm over it.".

**_She's over it? Over what? What is this crazy this I've written? Hahaha, Like how the story is turning? Happy the I updated at all? Please, review!_**


	20. Mood swing

_**Wow, I am soooo sorry it has taken me forever to update. I wish I could explain but in all honesty, who reallys cares? Let's all just be happy that I have not forgotten or given up on the story, right? Alrighty...please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and fair warning...Harry shows off his colorful vocabulary...language rating! Haha!  
**_

_**AN: for some reason my old style isn't working so **_----- _**will indicate a scene and time change, ok?**_

_**Ch.20 Mood swing**_

Another long day of hard training for Harry passed, he slowly made his way home, dreading the fact that he'd have to cook again...alone. Even though he could make things easier by apparating from where he was to his house, he preferred the walk from the underground to the house. It was dark, except for the streetlamps that lit his path...quiet, except for the light music from the crickets and his footfalls on the pavement...it was peaceful and relaxing for him to have a few minutes to himself between work and home.

As he approached the flat he has become familiar with, comfortable with, he took in a deep breath before opening the door, preparing himself for another depressing, lonely night.

"ARF! ARF!" Dart jumped out from the kitchen, greeting Harry in the entrace hallway, jumping and barking loudly, happily.

"Hey, boy!" Harry greeted back, scratching behind the canines ears "I haven't seen you in a whi-" he paused, something was...odd.

Dart barked a few mores times while circling the bewildered Auror before galloping into the kitchen. Harry smelled something in the air...rosemary, sage, garlic and freshly baked bread.

"Renee?" he called out, unsure of the situation, feeling that this had to be his imagination running wild.

"Kitchen!" was the simple reply he got, something was odd about her voice too...it was light, carefree, almost perky in it's tone.

Slowly, his feet led him into the kitchen where a large spread of food was displayed across the counter-tops. A whole, perfectly cooked chicken, green beans, potatoes, rolls, salad, fruit..."Wow..." was all Harry could say, causing a Renee to giggle slightly.

"Perhaps...I went overbaord...but hey, you're a young man and I'm eating for two, I say we pig out!" Renee pumped her fist in the air, still laughing, smiling.

Harry was overwhelmed, he hated how depressed Renee was, it was great to have the old Renee back. He quickly grabbed two plates and enough silverware for them "You take a seat, I'll serve us since you cooked, ok?".

Renee rolled her eyes but sat down anyways "How was work? Or training? What is it you do again?" she laughed at herself. Harry was really suprised to see what great a mood she was in so suddenly, he found himself laughing, even though nothing was really funny at all.

They sat and ate together, Dart begging for some from under the table, which each would sneak him some food when they thought the other wouldn't notice. The conversation was pleasent, simple chit chat about work, which Renee revealed that she has many clients lined up for after the gives birth.

"So, any girls in your life yet? _Boys_, perhaps?" Renee rested her elbows on the table, chin in hands, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No, no _girls_ in my life yet...well, maybe, I'm not sure yet..." Harry felt his face redden as he thought about a certain dark haired girl. Harry shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Renee laughing and saying something like "Aww, someone has a crush!".

"So, I take it you and Snape worked things out?" He asked to get the spotlight off of himself, Renee ceased her laughing but kept her wide smile as she shrugged "Nope!".

Harry nearly dropped his fork "No?", "Nuh-uh" Renee shook her head, still smiling.

Harry examined Renee's actions for a few seconds, she continued to finish her food, still smiling, not an ounce of sadness radiated from her. Something was odd...very odd..."So, then...if nothings been resolved between you two then...what?" he had to ask.

Renee looked around kinda of starry eyed before settling on Harry "Sometimes...it's just not worth it.", Harry was at a loss for words. He searched his mind for something, anything to say, _'What does she mean?'_, his voice was caught in his throat.

DING

"Oh, dessert is ready...are you finished with that yet?" Renee stood up with her plate in hand, "Oh, yeah, I'll clean the dishes..." Harry finally spoke. There was no trying to go back to that topic now, all he could do was enjoy Renee's new mood and good food.

-----

"She said **_WHAT?_**" Tonks screeched, Remus cupped his ears as he winced "Please, don't do that...Harry, perhaps you heard wrong?".

"I wish I had..." the young man sighed, running a hand through his hair "And the worst part is that I didn't say anything...I couldn't...she just seemed so happy...".

"She's faking it!" Tonks stomped her foot "There's just no way...hasn't Severus talked with her yet?".

Harry and Remus looked at each other for the answer, which in fact gave them their answer as they hung their heads.

"I don't get it," Remus shook his head "First, he wants her because she reminds him of Cecelia...then we find out she might be Cecelia, and he...he freaks out!".

"Yeah? Well, I don't care either way anymore, now!" Harry spat "Whether she is my aunt or not, she doesn't deserve to be treated this way!".

Both, Tonks and Remus were slightly suprised by this, "Harry, I'm sure there's a reasonable expl-" Remuss try to calm the young man.

"I don't care!" Harry snapped "You didn't see how she was the past couple weeks! Hell, _I_ hardly saw her since she stayed _holed_ up in her room for days on end!".

"I was worried for _her_ health, the_ baby_...I made sure that I left food for her when I went to work and came home in hopes that she would come out and finally fucking _eat_ something!" Harry continued to rant, pacing now.

"Harry!" Tonks covered her mouth, shocked by his launguage, but this didn't stopped the bespectacled youth.

"If he didn't want a serious relationship, then why did he fucking propose to her? Why bother dating her and...and knocking her up?"Harry was at maximum rage by now "Fuck him _and_ his pathetic antics! I don't want him going _near_ her _ever_ again!".

"Harry!" Remus tried this time, but Harry grunted a "I hope he sits on his wand!" before apparating out of the couples house.

Tonks and Remus stood there, taking a moment to absorb what they had just whitnessed. They understood that Harry loved Renee like the family he never had, and it was understandable for him to become a bit protective.

"Severus not only has love to fight for...he has love to fight off!" Tonks gasped in exasperation, Remus nodded "I must admit...he did this to himself...and deserves whatever the outcome is.".

-----

"Renee, I'm home!" Harry called out, hoping the anger was gone from his voice, never before had he felt such rage...not even towards the Dursleys.

"Shh!", Harry turned to see Camron leaning against the wall near the kitchen, her dark hair resting across her left shoulder as she fingered through the locks.

"Aunt Renee is napping...my mom left real quick to get more food for the house..." she smiled timidly, slightly biting her bottom lip "You've both been eating...right?".

Harry couldn't help but smile at her, her concern for the woman who may or may not be her aunt and for himself, she was too kind. He simply nodded then motioned to go inside the kitchen "I don't want our voices to travel down the hall and wake her up then.", Camron nodded back.

"You know...how she feels...right?" Camron still seemed nervous, Harry stared at her for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was wrong...then it hit him.

"About that asshole?" a small amount of his anger returned "Yeah, I know about that..." he forced his anger away again as he trailed off.

"Oh...ok, then!" Camron's mood perked up "I was worried for a minute there that you didn't know what was going on or worse _defend_ him!".

Harry's eyes widened slightly at her sudden change of attitude, she was laughing now, which made him start laughing...funny how someone can alter your mood so easily.

**_Whew...that's all I got right now...I'm still debating on which ending to use...I have a few thought out...I guess I'll wait for your reviews to determine how this story will end...which means...Please, review! _**


End file.
